Redemption
by Amnicity
Summary: The Generals have returned and are making demands that even Mamoru can't refuse. With Usagi and Mamoru's wedding approaching and memories resurfacing, how exactly is a girl supposed to react?
1. Prologue: Window Watcher

Hey yall! So I got two reviews saying they wanted me to make the sequal to I Though We Agreed and if u havent read it u should and believe me it isnt that long but u dont have to read it to understand this fiction. I am excited about this one because i have ideas and its not likely that they can be resolved in 7 chapters hehe. But yeah I hope that yall enjoy this fic and here we goo...

Oh side not I do not own and will never own Sailor Moon on to the story...

He took the dusk in with a shuttered breath. It has been so long since he was able to breath in the air of Britain. It is not like he would speak of what had happened to him to any of his acquaintances, he knew more than his mortality was laid upon his secret. Setting his mouth he walked down the street, cigarette butts crunched under his boots.

A weary passerby looked at him oddly. He quickly pulled his hat down a little more and shifted his jacket around. No one was to recognize him anymore. He was only here to glance at an old life. Then the veil will fall and he would serve his destiny like he was told to.

His steal blue eyes narrowed at the window watching the family move. Everything looked as it should have been. A silver haired woman kissed her blubbering husband on the cheek making him smile. Then a teenage girl came in the room scrunching her nose up at the affection and said something making her elders laugh before she retreated back to her room. Her bleach blonde head would walk down the hallway and take a left into her bedroom. Just like she used to do every other day she got back from school he reminisced a soft smile crossed his face. The one across the hall was long ago vacated and no one was to return to it. Not in this life, but maybe, someday, if _he_ said it was okay he could see them again. Yes, he must go his destiny awaits and he was already dead to the family he loved up in the window.

"Are you going to miss them?" a soft male voice asked.

"That was a stupid question Nic! Course he will. Just to let you know if I didn't tell ya, your sis is hot. Hotter than…" came a snappy reply behind him, the

man's voice holding a small twang from Texas.

"Shove it James. He doesn't want to hear that right now." was the man's reply as he muttered a few choice words in Spanish under his breath.

"It is time to go" this time a third man spoke his tone bored.

With a nod the man started to walk down the street towards the Underground sign. Pulling his jacket tighter around him he began to form a plan of action paying no attention to the three men that followed him down the street. Their voices were backdrop music to what was to come. Long gone is Keane Samson, the General is to be reborn.


	2. Plane Ride DAMN GOOD

Hey! Here is the next part. I hope u enjoy it and dont forget to review:) (I dont own sailor moon)

"Why did they replace peanuts with raisins? Have we not been nice to the stewardesses? I demand to speak to the captain!" James' voice could be heard across the cabin as people were getting situated on the plane before takeoff.

"Shut it" was one of his companion's replies his eyes shifting constantly from his laptop to the stewardesses assets.

"Whatever Zach, you know my pain man. Y'all all know my pain" he had gotten up at the last part to address the cabin making Nic shake his head before pulling him back down in his seat with a thud.

"My friend! My amigo! Nicador why do you hurt me so?" James gushed to him opening his eyes as wide as he could and moving his face a centimeter away from Nic's.

"This is my body space." Nic spoke motioning to the area round him, "that is your body space" he drew a circle in the air around the blonde haired man "Leave." He pushed the face of his friend back into his seat.

"Behave, the stewardess is coming" Keane spoke behind his newspaper.

The two men became placid in their seats looking ahead. Keane smiled to himself reveling in the power that had come back to him. Leading the army for the Prince of Earth was something that few could boast and truthfully he would not trust any other man to do the task.

Keane had great credentials for the job. Not only was he appointed to the job in a past life and died performing it, but he also graduated from a top Prep school in England. True his family was not rich and they never would be but he had the drive to be nothing but the best. For this reason he received many Grants and Scholarships to go to the top schools in England. If he had not 'died in a freak accident' he would be still training to be one of the best business men Britain has ever seen, but certain dreams are never meant to be.It did not matter to Keane anymore though. He has his men now and their passion and drive would make any man proud.

Truthfully he had just finished finding his men two months ago. The great ones had awakened him a year ago, and once he received his memories he worked day and night to return to his Prince. There was no certainty that their Prince would remember them. This fact did not bother him as much as finding out the state of their Prince. He would never let his men know of the dangers that they might face trying to get to him. Who knew what kind of life he could be involved in now. In some part of his mind he was almost certain he would find James or even Zach in some drug ring. His fears became even bigger after learning of a drug scandal in a place called Plano where many teenagers died of over dosing. What if their Prince was in a gang of some sort? He always had too much passion.

It was a struggle when he first started his search because he did not know where to look. And then he literally crashed into his answer. Nicador had been too busy looking at a map he did not seem to notice when Keane's car had stopped in front of his. Nic was on a vacation from Spain and was trying to find his way to some place, Keane still did not understand where, and had gotten lost. The only problem was that to this day he still believes that Keane was at fault for the accident, stubborn Spanish pig. After a fight that ended up with both of them on the ground and a bloody nose, Nic's not his. The tall chestnut haired man became his ally. Nicador de Vile was a man of power and with that power they located the last half of their clan at the University of Texas in Austin.

Zachary Thompson was a blonde hair green eyed chemistry major with a minor in biology from Dallas. Thompson was a smart kid and if a female was close enough, a courageous flirt. He liked to play upon his slightly feminine look. As much as the girls loved the tall dark and mysterious they loved the sensitive boy that they can 'help' them on a daily basis. He had gotten a full ride as a Longhorn male cheerleader, a fact that Jason has not let go away. The only reply that Zachary would give him is 'that it was tough to look up girls' skirts all the time and actually get paid for it'. At this James would become quiet and then smile at Zach with a soft nod of, 'that's my boy'.

James Douglas was your typical frat boy. He came from money and was going to live in money. Douglas' younger days were spent in Houston going to an all boys Catholic College Preparatory where he said that 'the flimsy skirts of those Catholic school girls he met at the school next door would never leave his heart'. After becoming a super senior he was reluctant to leave with a major in History. But he knew his duty just as Keane did. Their Prince needed them more than the Sorority girls at Delta Delta Phi or whatever it was. They were all blonde and easy, atleast that is what he heard.

After the stewardess had left them to their business Keane signaled to the others that they were free to talk. James and Zach quickly leaned in close talking about which stewardess was hotter. Nic would add his opinion in occasionally but he was never very fond of black haired girls or blondes for that matter. He wanted a redhead or brunette. Their conversation became heated when the stewardesses began to show them all the safety precautions. Once their speech was done James turned to Nic.

"You want them big too don't yah?" James asked nudging him, "too bad we didn't stay longer in Tejas. You know the song by Little Texas 'God Bless Texas'. Never will a man find a girl better than a Texan girl, I bet my truck on it."

"I would take you up on it but your car is crap" Nic said at this James look shocked.

"It is not a _car _it's a _truck_! I'll let you know Ford is the best in Texas!" James hissed at Nic who just waved his hand at him and finished his thought.

"Your American _cars_ need help. European ones would wipe the floor with your trash"

"You stuffy Spanish poodle I'll show you how we treated the Spanish years ago. Sam Houston wasn't a President for nuttin'"

"Don't you forget the Alamo then either. Santa Anna beat the living crap out of you and I can do it myself"

"Prick" James muttered.

"We should be taking off soon" Zach said changing the subject smoothly.

"Ready positions" James said tightening his seat belt and grabbing on the sides of his seat.

"Shut your computer down" Keane said to Zach before performing a slower repetition of James' actions.

Zach shut his laptop down before storing it in its case and under the seat in front of him. He put his seat belt on quickly and grabbed on to the sides of his seat as the plain began to move away from port. It moved down the runway smoothly and then began to pick up speed.

"You're first" Keane muttered to Zach who had obtained the right aisle seat in their central row of four near the front of the cabin.

As the wheels picked off the ground Zach threw his hands in the air screaming "shoot 'em up" and was quickly followed by James, Nic, and finally Keane. Once all their hands were down in front of them their faces staring straight ahead they bellowed "Damn good!" out together.

The rest of the cabin laughed at them and the boys returned to whatever they were doing before as if nothing happened. Keane returned back to his newspaper he has been receiving from Tokyo. For some reason they kept speaking of random battles and that only put him on the edge. If the Prince was hurt before they could get to him he would never forgive himself.

Nic took out the financial sheets that were in his brief case. Taking out a calculator he started to balance the budget that the four men were to live on. It was expensive moving everything that they owned to Japan. Well in reality everything that James, Zach, and him self owned to Japan. Keane had nothing but a suitcase. It was his choice and Nic wondered sometimes if he regretted it. It must be tough to be dead to a family that you love.

James looked over the society pages in the newspaper. He was determined to get them in with the right people while they were in Japan. Not only this but in his mind he could not imagine their Prince socializing with anything but the best people. One of the big things going on right now was the young CEO of Chiba Inc. getting married to a Tsukino girl. Really the guy could do better, she looked like she could barely pass for twenty-one and her boobs were not big enough. Of course with all the money that he had he could buy them for her. After a few minutes of scrutinizing every woman in the paper he quickly switched over to a book on Japanese history. It was good to know the customs of the past as well as the modern ones if they were going to be blending into the Japanese crowd. Language may be a problem because even though his spanglish is superb he barely passed Spanish four times.

Zach waited for the annoying voice to say that electronics could be turned back on before he could lose himself in his work. After setting up his laptop he got back to trying to find their Prince through his DNA makeup. The hard part was to remember exactly the way his DNA was set up. Being the last one to join made it so his memory was still a little hazy. It was also frustrating to know that he could not turn to the guys for any help because he would die if they knew it. Shifting slightly in his seat he got back to staring at his screen. The face that came up he knew was not right. Their Prince was not blonde. Adjusting the DNA slightly he waited for the next candidate to come up, no, not likely his Prince had gotten a sex change either. Man that would be embarrassing to have come back as a woman. He thanks Selenity that she played nice with them.

The four men worked until dinner was passed out and the movie started. It was an unspoken rule that they would never miss a meal. Zach would become moody if he did not get his meal, and Keane well he would become 'like a woman who was pmsin'' as James put it. Nicador just liked a break, and James just liked food. So the agreement was set and they ate.

"Has anyone found anything?" Keane asked.

"There is a big wedding taking place in a month. It has to deal with a Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino. I think it would be very beneficial for us to get invited to the wedding and become personal acquaintances of the couple" James said while he added mayonnaise to his sandwich.

"He's a high roller?" Zach asked starting with his chocolate.

"It seems to be that he's one of the highest in Tokyo."

"I'll be sure to check him out" Zach said

"Nicador?" Keane asked.

"We need to be looking for a place that would cost us about 1 mill or 1.5 mill. This is so we have money left to spice it up for a nice bachelor pad for us."

"I'll look in to it" Keane said, "and then you can approve."

"I haven't really found any big leads, but I think I'm fixin' to have a break through. This program has knocked out a good million or two and then I've skimmed it down to a few thousand now."

"That's good. There has been some fighting in Tokyo. They say it is not as much as it used to be, but they expect it to pick up again." Keane said opening his chips.

"There wa' somethin' bout that in m' book" James said through a mouthful of his sandwich.

"When you find it again show me" Keane told him. James nodded his head and Keane continued, "I think that we should be prepared to fight at any time. If our Prince is anything like he was he might have already gotten himself involved with the fighting. Zach were going to need communication devices"

Zach nodded his head and after swallowing he spoke, "all I need is your cell phones. I've had a few ideas for awhile."

After a nod from Keane the cell phones were handed over to Zach. They finished their meal in silence. James quickly got back to his book after the meal, while Zach put a few tools in his pocket with the cell phones and made his way to the bathroom. Keane looked through the real estate ads in the paper and Nic went back to balancing the books for the men.

"Found it" James shouted slapping his leg and jumping in his seat slightly.

Keane grabbed the book from James and looked over the passages. Sailor Senshi, how sweet, they would definitely be a problem. Handing it back over to James he sighed.

"I want you to write a run down on all the information you can find about them. I want individual profiles for each one of those girls, use Zach's computer if you have to." Keane ordered and James got to work.

The flight went by quickly for the four men. They worked quickly and diligently on every task that was placed in front of them. Only a few squabbles broke out so that they could take breaks in between tasks. Their place would be kick ass, according to James. Zach's cell phones technically were adequate but would have to be tested once they landed. It took him a little longer then he anticipated, and when they were walking off one of the stewardesses was talking about becoming ill on the plane. The guys gave Zach a side look and he just shrugged his shoulders, "I couldn't resist" was his reply.

"Was it the blonde one you liked?" James asked.

"No, she's engaged. It was the black haired one you were drooling over" Zach said flipping open his cell phone and turning it on.

"Lucky bastard"

"Nic, where are your boys?" Keane asked.

"They should meet us in baggage claim. I'll call and buy this house." Nic responded turning on his phone and speeding up to get ahead of them.

"Give us the run down on these things later" Keane told Zach as he put on a hat and sun glasses.

"Alright, are you sure we should hide who we are?" Zach asked putting his own Longhorn hat on.

"We don't want anyone knowing were here yet"

"Who would recognize us?" James asked slipping on his sun glasses.

"The Prince"

"That's a bad thing because?"

"We want to meet him on our own ground, not his. I don't like surprises so let's just play it safe for now."

"Whatever you say boss, still don't get-cha reasoning, but I'll trust yah" James said as they turned into baggage claim.

Nic stood motioning to them from beside the doors. Shifting the bag on his back Keane turned towards him as Zach and Jason talked behind him.

"My men will bring our bags to the house for us" Nic said he motioned towards a car waiting by the curb.

They got inside the car and listened as Nicador spoke to the driver in rapid Spanish before getting in. The car then moved away from the curb and they were off to their new house. Each boy was lost in their own thoughts about what was to come, but none of them could say they were not excited. The first step to completing the destiny was completed, they were here. Now all they had to do was find him.


	3. Stalkers and Hellos

(I do not own sailor moon)

The boys' house was amazing. They managed to acquire a house in a secure gated community. Only the very privileged lived in their immediate vicinity, a fact that James greatly enjoyed. He took it upon himself to become acquainted with each of their neighbors. Each man had their own set of two rooms that they used to their own pleasure. Zach was given the basement along with the extra room because he was the only one that would need that much space. Each boy was so caught up in their own task that the only time they saw each other some days were at meals and their daily meetings. It had been a week since they had arrived and their progress was slow, but great.

"I think I've found him" the voice rang through the house like a morning bird through a consciousness.

"Meeting room" Keane responded over the intercom.

Four sets of feet could be heard running from every direction to the third floor attic. Keane was the first to arrive and quickly turned on every light and machine possible. Filling a glass of water he sat at the head of the table. James was the second person to arrive. He sent a strained smile to Keane before filling his own glass and sitting at the left side of Keane.

"I hope he is correct this time" James muttered to Keane.

This was the third time that Zach had said he had found their Prince. Each time the person was a dud, and each time it made their hearts heavier. Zach would then take to his work with an increased passion; sometimes he almost missed the meals. One of the three other men would have to go down and tare him away from his work.

"I believe it could be" Keane responded, 'Don't give up hope' he added to himself.

The thought that their Prince could be dead was a constant dread in Keane's soul. Of course his brain would tell him otherwise saying that if his Prince really was dead then he would feel it. Though, he did not feel dead to Keane something did feel wrong with the Prince.

"The stars believe he could have it this time" Nic said as he came in and sat on the right side of Keane.

"They did?" James asked shocked

"Yes, they did"

"It is one of the few times they have talked to you since your awakening" Keane observed.

"Si, and that makes me believe them even more." Nic responded with steal in his eyes.

A few moments passed before Zach came running through the door. He strained a smile at them as he went over to the over head and placed the picture down on it. Taking a deep breath he fixed his hair back in its original pony tail before handing a vanilla folder to each man.

"His name is Mamoru Chiba." Zach said flipping on the over head to show them the picture of the dark haired blue eyed man.

"The one that is having the wedding" James commented

"Yep, I had a hunch at the beginning but the other two just seemed more likely." Zach said, "But I got a good feelin' bout this one boys. What do y'all say?"

"I say we watch him" Keane said reading over the bio.

"I concur" James said slamming his hand on the table.

"You were watching 'Catch Me if You Can' again weren't you?" Nic asked shaking his head.

"It's a good movie!"

"Whatever I agree with you all, even el stupido" Nic said waving his hand in a small circle as he spoke to signal the rest of the men.

"Great!" Zach said as he quickly switched the picture to show a map of Tokyo, "This is his house and this is where he works. His fiancée is living with two other girls in this apartment building here it is close to Tokyo University. I have already enrolled myself there to finish up my last year."

The other three nodded their heads as they wrote down a few notes on their paper. Zach then switched the overhead again to show a picture of three girls. One was Chiba's fiancée while the other two were totally different in appearance. There was a striking blonde with big blue eyes and a raven haired beauty with violet eyes.

"I call the blonde" James said with a light smile on his face.

"Her name is Minako Aino, and is not for you. She is an English major and used to be the actress for the Sailor V series. The other is named Rei Hino. She is a Philosophy major and daughter to a politician."

"And the fiancée?" Nic asked

"Usagi Tsukino. She is a Political Science major and doesn't have any connections to the other girls."

"That is interesting. Maybe they met on campus earlier" James said, "A girl interested in politics for a career would know she needs to get into the right crowd."

"If that is the case so be it. I think that we should keep an eye on them all" Keane said.

"Where do we start?" Zach asked leaning on the table.

"This Crown Arcade that is in the report. We should scope this place out and then move on from there"

"Disguised?"

"Of course, we leave in thirty minutes."

With those last words Keane got up and dismissed them. He knew that they would be ready before the said time. The excitement that he felt coming off of them was electrifying.

"Mamo-chan I think that you should wear a pink tie. It would mach my bridesmaids. Pleeeease Mamo-chan?"

The guys watched the interaction from a corner booth. James and even Zach were trying to hold back their laughter at Chiba's face when the girls brought it up. Nic was just shaking in his seat because no sound would even dare come out of him. Keane could not even help but crack a smile at the girl's antics.

"Usako I love you, but pink just isn't my color" was Chiba's response to her plea.

"Oh, okay, but only because my love for you is stronger then my wish to see you in pink." Usagi said smiling at him.

The guys could not believe how easy they got a handle on the Japanese language. It was as if they had spoken it their whole lives, though, their handle of speaking it was not as great.

"She seems to really care for him" Nic observed with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but wow does she have him whipped" James said in a loud voice making the couple and their newly arrived friends turn and look at them.

"So is it him?" Zach asked taking a sip of his coffee as he watched the group of friends mingle.

"Definitely" Keane responded leaning back into the booth while observing the group behind his sun glasses.

"Do we approach" Nic asked

Before anyone could answer a blonde haired man came over with their orders. After setting them down in front of everyone he walked over to Chiba and his group of friends. He leaned in close to the blonde girl Minako and whispered something to her making her laugh at him and swat his arm. Keane frowned at this, but for the life of him did not know why he would care. He only had one job here and that was to protect his Prince, not to become fond of some blonde haired college student.

"Well?" Nic asked while putting ketchup on his fries.

"I think it would be better if we just observed them for awhile. If we act too soon there is no telling how he will react." Keane said shifting in his seat slightly so he could address James, "how is the report coming?"

"It's coming. Do you know how many damn Senshi there are? Then of course there is so much info on each one. I have the 'Inner' ones done, but not the 'Outers'. Do you want me to brief you?"

Keane nodded and James began his report on the Inner Senshi. There were five to be exact: Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. Moon was supposed to be the leader, but James said that he thinks Venus is the real leader.

"I think Sailor Moon is their Princess" James said.

Each one had their own element and job in the group. They were also often helped by a man that called himself Tuxedo Mask.

"I bet that is the Prince" Zach stated.

"I think so too" James agreed, "Any way like I was saying…"

He then continued on to go over past enemies and their different attacks. Keane kept his eye on their Prince the whole time during James' report. It looked better to outsiders that they have some sort of conversation going on especially since he could see a few of the girls keep glancing their way.

"I think they know were watching" Keane told his men.

"Should we leave?" Nic asked.

"No" Keane let a smile come across his face, "lets watch them squirm. I have a feeling that those girls are the Senshi and I want to see how they handle this."

Evil smiles spread across the other three men's faces as they too sank back in their seats. James sent a wink across the room at the raven haired girl, Rei if he remembered correctly, after he caught her staring at them. She said something to the rest of her group and they quickly got up to leave. The tall brunette and midnight blue haired girl were infront with Chiba and Usagi in the middle. They were followed by Minako and Rei.

"Follow?" Nic asked while laying some money on the table.

"Later" Keane said leaning back in his seat, "I have a feeling that it was only round one."

"So where do you want to go?" Zach asked.

"How about we go on a little walk in the park?" James asked knowing that from the map that is where the group was heading.

"Sounds perfect" Keane said.

The boys waited five more minutes before they began their walk towards the park. They all knew that was where the Prince had gone with the group of girls but no one was going to admit that they were following the group.

"Hey I'll grab my soccer ball out of the car and we can play around with it in the park" James said as he grabbed the keys from Nic and jogged over to their car, "Y'all game?" he asked over his shoulder as he popped the trunk and pulled out the ball.

"I'll let you know that the Spanish are amazing at soccer. Real Madrid is the best team in the world" Nic said with a smile on his face as James slammed the trunk down.

"Yeah, but don't forget you got a Brit or two on the team" Keane said smiling as he grabbed the ball from James and started walking down the street.

"You gonna be good to play Zach? Or would you rather do your flips and dance routines?" James asked Zach receiving a punch in the shoulder from him.

"I'll have you know that I used to play a little ball in my day." Zach responded

James just rolled his eyes as the trash talk continued all the way to the park. Once they got there Keane and James took off their shirts and put them down as a goal on one side. Nic and Zach put down Zach's sandals to represent their goal on the other. After a few minutes of playing they began to attract an audience, mostly of girls, that began to cheer on their favorite side. Keane had played a smooth cross to James who touched it around Zach to get it in for a goal. This resulted in James running around the field with his arms out like a plane screaming "GOAL!". The girls clapped loudly and cheered him on. Keane ran over to him and put his shoe on his knee and acted like he was shinning it.

"That was crap!" Nic yelled as Zach ran to get the ball.

"Oh, does poor Spaniel not like to get scored on?" James asked making a puppy face. The girls around him laughed, while the ones supporting Nic booed at him.

"You just wait" Nic responded glaring at him.

It became a grudge match between the two teams. Nic took every opportunity he had to knock James off the ball or slide-tackle him. Keane had to resort to pulling Zach on the ground to stop him from getting a break away. This of course resulted in a fighting match that ended with Zach and Nic getting the ball back. Nic had just put away a goal with a header when the first scream was let out in the park. Their crowd began to scramble away. A few girls tried latching themselves to Keane or James but were quickly shaken off. James and Keane pulled on their shirts while Zach slipped on his sandals. Then with a nod to each other they took off towards the screams

"Generals transform" Keane ordered once they got into the cover of the trees.

There were four flashes of light and instead of Keane, James, Nicador, and Zach stood four men in pure white uniforms. Where Keane once stood was a man in a white general's coat with the first too buttons undone. He had a long white cape with dark blue lining and black shiny boots. Beside him the other three stood in the same uniform but without the cape and different color lining. James' uniform had a black lining, Nic's had a silver lining, and Zach's uniform was lined with gold. They each took a white mask from inside their uniform jackets and put it on their face.

"Take to the trees and only attack if the Prince is in danger. No one else is of any importance to us" ordered Keane after finishing his transformation into Kunzite the First in Command General of Earth and one of the Four Kings who were personal confidants and protectors of Prince Endymion.

The four Generals quickly took to the trees and watched the battle below them. There was only the Inner Senshi as well as their Prince at the battle. The girls worked well together and fought with great determination.

"Mars hit it in the ankle!" the blue clad girl said. Zach, no Zoisite, had said she was Mercury.

The red clad girl complied with what Mercury told her but she missed. This only made the youma mad and it turned on Sailor Moon. Venus tried to get its attention with a beam of light but the thing ignored her. Jupiter tried her best but failed as well. That is when Tuxedo Mask tackled Sailor Moon pushing her out of the way and taking the attack for her.

"Jadeite no!" Nephrite screamed from the trees but his annoying blonde haired companion ignored him as he went down from the trees to fight the ugly monster.

"Do we go?" Zoisite asked

"Nephrite you go since they already heard you scream" Kunzite commanded, "Zoisite scan the Prince and be ready to mend him as soon as they destroy the monster"

Jadeite and Nephrite fought the monster back into a tree while the Senshi grouped around their Princess and the Prince. Nephrite took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest as Jadeite fought hand to hand combat with the blue skin green eyed beast.

"Meteor Shower Erupt!" Nephrite screamed thrusting his hands forward.

The sky turned black as the stars above began to fall from the sky onto the monster. Jadeite rolled out of the way of the attack and glared at Nephrite.

"Thanks for the warning" he hissed

"Oops" Nephrite said with a smirk on his face,

Jadeite then pulled out a sword from thin air and plunged it in to the heart, or where he thought one should be, of the beast. It screamed out in agony before falling to the ground in a pile of dust. Jadeite then walked over to the pile and moved it around with his foot before the wind picked up to blow it away.

"Nothing, probably a stray who wanted to take over the world them self" he said over his shoulders.

Zoisite and Kunzite then jumped down from the trees and walked over to the group.

"If you would please move aside" Zoisite said to the group of girls.

"Not in this life time" Mars hissed at him.

"Stand down Senshi of Mars you have no right to stand between us and our Prince." Jadeite called to her as he leaned against the tree that the pile of dead youma once was under.

"Who are you to tell me what I have the right to do and not do" Mars screamed at him.

"Calm down Mars. We need to get the Princess and the Prince out of here" Venus said looking down at the two lovers.

"I am sorry but we can not let you do that" Kunzite said.

"How are you going to stop us from moving our Princess I…" Venus started but was cut off by Kunzite.

"We could care less about the Princess." Kunzite said flatly making Venus close her mouth.

"The Prince is our…" Jupiter started but was cut off also.

"You have failed the Prince continuously and he is not yours to protect. Just as this planet is not yours to protect" Kunzite stated.

"Why you…" Mars started but was cut off by Jupiter grabbing her arms and Mercury putting a hand over her mouth.

"Zoisite go and heal him" Kunzite said, "and do not dare think of stopping him Venus, Princess."

Zoisite quickly moved to the Prince's side and removed the Princess' hands as gently as he could. He then got to work on healing every wound that he could.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sailor Moon asked a few tears rolling down her face.

"He will be fine Princess we just need to patch him up a little bit" Zoisite responded never taking his eyes away from the Prince.

Venus watched in stunned fury at what was going on. She was the leader of the Senshi and she would be damned if these men came out of no where and started bossing her and her Princess around. Now she could understand bossing the Senshi around they were used to it, but the Princess, that was the final straw. She then turned on the placid man and stormed over to him.

"Who are you?" she questioned poking him in the chest.

"I am Kunzite" he responded pushing the offending finger away.

REVIEW ME:)


	4. Resolution 54

(I dont own sailor moon)

Venus continued to glare at him with her hand now resting at her side. Jadeite smiled to himself at her reaction and pushed himself off the tree and walked over to the group. Nephrite kept his eye on the other three Senshi, one could never be too careful when it concerned these girls. Suddenly Venus relaxed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Wow, like am I supposed to be amazed or something" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Kunzite mentally smiled at her reaction and Jadeite laughed at her for him.

"Of course, look at him" he yelled at her.

Kunzite then held up a hand making Jadeite and Nephrite stop laughing at her. Even through her mask he could see the fire burning in her eyes. Mars made a few choice muffled words behind Mercury's hand.

"Let her go" Venus commanded.

Mars fell to the ground and began to rub her sore arm that Jupiter had twisted behind her back. Jadeite raised an eyebrow at her when she glared at him. Nephrite rolled on to his heals and looked up at the sky. A few clouds were covering the sky and dusk was settling in. Jadeite knew immediately what he was doing and decided to buy him a little time.

"Firefly you okay?" Jadeite asked smirking at her while walking slowly towards her with an extended hand as if he was going to help her up.

"Keep away you bastard" Mars hissed at him as she stood up.

Fire started to crackle in her hands. Jadeite smiled at her and began to power up a shield if she did decide to throw fire at him. For some reason he knew it was just for show. She always liked a little fight to draw attention from others.

"Stand down Mars" Venus ordered.

The fire extinguished from her hands and she quickly stepped back with the other two Senshi. Mercury and Jupiter quickly grabbed her hands to offer silent comfort. Jadeite returned to stand by Nephrite. He was pretty sure that Jupiter was starting to notice how silent he had become and of course that he was staring at the sky.

"What is your business here?" Venus asked Kunzite

"I don't believe that is any of your business Venus" he responded.

"If it concerns our royalty then I think it is my business" was her response

"Well then we're back to the point where the Prince is no longer any of your concern"

"He had been our concern for many years when you obviously were not around"

"Well that is not all our fault. We did not have our memories until recently. Let me tell you the way that you have taken care of him has been grand. From what I understand he has been kidnapped, brainwashed, and killed in your care. Your carelessness is not appreciated" Kunzite finished.

Venus from the moment he started talking began to grow steadily redder, as her comrades began to stiffen. The Princess looked up at his words and her eyes clouded over in thought.

"We had to protect the Princess and…"

"That is exactly my point we are here to protect the Prince…"

"Would you let me finish a damn sentence?" Venus screamed stamping her foot.

"Well if you would listen to what I have to say then maybe I could…"

"I have listened and I am only defending myself against your slanders!"

"Well…"

The fight continued on making the Princess shake her head in disgust and turn back to Zoisite. He was working quite well and his concentration was obvious from the slight furrow in his brow.

"I could ask Mercury to help…Mercury come here!" Moon called to her before Zoisite could respond.

"Help him" Moon ordered as soon as Mercury came over. The blue clad girl quickly knelt down beside her Princess and began to scan the Prince.

"I do not need your help Mercury, thank you for the offer. Though, I believe it would be better if you cared for your own kind" Zoisite said moving her hands away from the Prince.

"I am familiar with…" she started but Zoisite cut her off.

"Yes, yes I know, but he is my Prince and if you can not respect that then that is your own problem." He stated making Mercury nod and get up.

She understood his worry and would leave him to tend to his own. Sighing heavily she began to scan the other Senshi for injuries.

Meanwhile Jadeite waited for Nephrite to finish his conversation. Smiling at the Senshi he received two scowls and a red face from his attention. Just as he was about to make a comment to Mercury about her red cheeks and Mars' wrinkles Nephrite shook and gasped for air. Jadeite quickly grabbed his arm to steady him.

"What did they say?" he whispered to him as the Senshi's eyes went wide with shock.

"We…we…will discuss this later" Nephrite wheezed back before coughing.

Jadeite nodded his head as he slapped his friends back to help him clear the passageways. This always happened when he had to stand like that. It was quite scary when he came back to after hours on end of conversation. It was better for Nephrite to have conversations with the stars while laying down or sitting not while standing and craning his neck too much saliva builds up on the throat that way. No matter how much Jadeite would like to see him suffer sometimes, choking to death just did not seem that pleasant.

"He is waking" Zoisite said offering his arm to help the Prince.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again! How could you do that? Save me and then pass out! Let me tell you something mister high and mighty I…" Moon was in his face the moment he opened his eyes ranting at him.

"Princess please, he is going to have a huge headache as it is. Your ranting and raving will not help" Zoisite said while putting a finger to her lips.

Tuxedo Mask blinked his eyes at his now silent fiancée and then followed the finger to the arm and finally for the first moment noticed the man beside him. Then adjusting his eyes he noticed the three other pair of eyes on him that he remembered from some time but could not place. Who were these men? What the hell was going on?

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We are your Generals and guard" Kunzite said bowing to him.

Venus quickly moved beside the Princess and helped her up. The men moved beside their Prince while Zoisite helped him up.

"What the fuck?" he asked shaking his head not even bothering to complain about the man helping him.

"We would love to explain this to you…" Kunzite started but was cut off by Venus.

"I do not believe that would be safe for you to do Tuxedo Mask. We should go and…" she said to the Prince.

"You have no jurisdiction here to make any such decision Venus. I have put up with your nonsense long enough. We thank you for trying to protect our Prince but as of right now there is no more use of you. So if you will kindly leave with your charge and bother us no further in our affairs." Kunzite said harshly to her.

"Well I think this is our jurisdiction since we have been protecting this damn place for many years now!" she yelled at him.

Kunzite sighed and turned to Jadeite. Motioning him forward he whispered something to him and Jadeite stepped forward pulling a document out of thin air.

"According to Resolution 54 made by the Golden Kingdom and Silver Alliance: No troops will be stationed on any planet without the consent of the leader and the high commander of said planet." Jadeite recited from the document.

"I…" Venus started turning to the others.

"We are sorry for our intrusion" Moon said stepping forward, "but at the present moment it seems that we have no other place to go."

"We understand that your Highness and for that reason we will tolerate your presence as long as you do not involve yourself in our affairs" Kunzite said kindly to her.

"No fighting?" Jupiter asked.

"None." Kunzite responded, "Now Prince Endymion if you wish to leave with us you may, or you can stay here"

"I…" Tuxedo Mask started looking between the groups and then at the Princess, "I will stay here"

Kunzite nodded hiding his disappointment in the Prince. It was shocking to think that he would not want to know everything about them. Maybe he just did not wish to remember them at all.

"I have better to sooth her and her friends than reacquaint with you all" he amended making the men smile.

"As you wish" the Generals responded bowing together before they returned to the trees.

"What the fuck just happened!" Mars screamed throwing her hands in the air.

"My Generals have returned" Mamoru murmured letting his transformation fade away.

He could remember them now, and beat himself up for forgetting them. It had been so long that they had been together his Generals, guard, and friends. If only he could remember what they looked like. If only...

"Why did you not tell me about them!" Usagi screamed hitting her fiancée across the back of his head.

"I…I forgot" he said sheepishly.

"You forgot!"

"Yes I forgot! The same way you forgot about your Senshi and being the Princess and so on." Mamoru snapped back at her making Usagi recoil back and start sniffing. "Oh crap. Please Usako don't cry I did not mean to yell. It is just this is a lot for me to handle at once."

"I am sorry too Mamo-chan. It is just that what they said was so true and I just don't want anything to happen. I don't want us to change or anything" she said burrowing herself in his arms.

"This is all very touching but can someone please tell me what just happened other than the obvious" Mars said again letting her transformation fade away to show Rei Hino.

"They said something about a Resolution" Makoto, who was once Jupiter, said sitting down on the ground.

"I think we should move somewhere more private" Minako spoke as she ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame it.

The others nodded as they quickly moved towards Minako, Rei, and Usagi's apartment. It was a quiet walk as the Senshi were keeping an eye out to make sure that they were not followed. While Usagi and Mamoru whispered to each other. Once they arrived to the three bedroom apartment Ami, also known as Sailor Mercury, took out her mini computer and began to research the Resolution document. Makoto went to the kitchen to grab refreshments. Rei scanned the area for any negative presence that could have followed them, and Minako sat with the Prince and Princess. Once Rei and Makoto sat down the meeting began.

"Are we clear?" Minako asked.

"Yes" Rei answered.

"Ami have you found anything?" Minako asked

"She does not need to look it up I remember it" Mamoru stated.

"That is good but I think we should just…" Makoto started but Usagi interrupted her.

"I remember it as well and what they said is true. It was made so that no surprise attacks could take place. This of course did not totally get rid of the chances but it made a difference." Usagi stated.

"Did we have an agreement with the Golden Kingdom?" Ami asked continuing her search.

"Ye.." Mamoru started but was cut of by Minako.

"We did! I remember!" Minako exclaimed jumping up from her seat and began to pace the room.

"Do you want a cookie?" Rei mumbled and received and elbow from Makoto who was smiling at her.

Minako sent her a glare but continued, "We signed one with them because it was a mutual exchange. We needed to watch the Princess when she went to Terra" she said motioning to the other three Senshi, "and _they _needed to watch their Prince when he visited the Moon during their courtship. It was just a start to other agreements. I know that it was signed for a certain time but I can't for the life of me remember…"

"It expired two years ago" Ami stated looking up from her computer, "I have finally found it"

"Now what?" Makoto asked.

"This was the perfect time for Artemis and Luna to go on a second honeymoon" Rei moaned trying to rub a coming headache away, "their the frigin' diplomats they should know what to do at a time like this"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Usagi asked smiling hugely.

"What?" the others asked.

"We can simply get my Mamo-chan to get them to sign it again and is not a big deal anyway since were getting married soon it will be okay for you all to be here" Usagi said beaming at them.

"There are only a few problems with that Odango Atama" Rei said.

"And what would those be Pyro?" Usagi said frowning at the raven haired girl.

"One is that Mamoru doesn't know who they are and two would be that a lot could happen in a month. If something happens to you we have no way to get to you without breaking the law and getting sent to who knows where" Rei stated.

"Oh"

"Not only that but they could decide that even though we are united through marriage they still do not like _us_" Ami spoke motioning to herself and the other three girls, "here"

"But, but I will not allow them to deport you!" Usagi screamed getting on her feet.

"Usako calm down. I will do what I can and plead your case, but in the mean time stay out of their way. They are taking their jobs very seriously as of now since they believe that the failed me horribly before" Mamoru spoke coaxing Usagi back down to the couch while speaking to the Senshi.

"Well they did" Makoto said

"And you have not?" Mamoru shot back at her making her squirm in her seat under his glare.

"How are you going to find them?" Ami asked.

"I won't. They will find me" Mamoru responded and got up from his seat.

"We can not allow you to do that Your Highness. We still do not know everything about them if you just gave us some time to find out their intentions then maybe…" Minako said stepping towards him.

"I don't…" Mamoru started but was cut off by his Usako.

"Please Mamo-chan, just to make sure. I do not wish to see you get hurt again" she whimpered to him.

Sighing deeply he rubbed his forehead. Nodding his head he walked towards the door ignoring the girls' huge smiles.

"I give you until they make contact" Mamoru stated putting an end to their smiles and closed the door behind him.

"How long do you think that will be?" Rei asked.

"Who knows, lets get started" Makoto answered.

"So we know three names…" Minako said as they began their research.

The others nodded and they quickly got to work. Usagi tried to help but they told her she was better used to distract Mamoru and keep him from others. She nodded her head and quickly ran after him. After all distracting Mamoru and keeping him from others were two of her favorite pass times. They were the Senshi of the Solar System and they would be damned if these stupid men pushed them around.

Review me so I dont have to put chapters up for ransom to get feed back...its a cheap way to get reviews :)


	5. Coach Zach: Cheerleading Expert

Thanks for all the reviews...keep them coming! To answer a few of the questions...

-this is after all their fighting and the senshi are now in college. They haven't been fighting any big enemy for about a year or so.

-about seeing this story or something like it before. if you were part of aurora eos' forum i put the beginning of this up on there a yr or so ago. after i started writing 'i thought we agreed' i realized how well these could work together and so that is the story there. im planning on putting flash backs into this later for those wanting to know what went on during that last day :) but these stories can stand on their own.

I think i got all the questions but yeah if u got questions just ask. I don't own Sailor Moon and never will...heres the next part :)

Ami sighed heavily while scanning the quad from where she sat underneath a tree. She was doing something that she has never done before in her life, Ami Mizuno was skipping class. But in her defense it was for a very good reason. She and the Senshi only have a limited time to figure out who these so called Generals were, and she would be damned if she gave up any of this precious time to go learn something that she has already read about at least three times. It has always been her philosophy that the first reading is just a scan through. The second reading gives you some substance but the third reading gave you all the clarity that you needed for the piece of literature.

Rubbing her eyes fiercely to fight off the tiredness Ami focused back on the computer that was sitting on top of her outstretched legs. The girls had decided that these men had to have arrived in the past month if not sooner. They would also have had to make some kind of transaction that would be big enough for them to catch. Well every transaction that Ami found seemed pretty normal down to the Spanish Heir who bought a mansion in Mamoru's neighborhood a few days ago. On second thought maybe she ought to tag this one just in case. Humming lightly to an unnamed tune Ami allowed her instinct to guide her to the University of Tokyo page. Smiling predatorily Ami glided through the site searching for any new registered students that could fit the profile she was given. Scrolling down the page she quickly scanned the list until she came to an address that matched the one of the Spanish Heir.

"Checkmate" Ami whispered smiling.

"Playing chess again?" Minako asked from behind her making Ami jump slightly while putting a hand over her heart.

"Oh my you scared me" Ami responded glaring slightly at her.

"What can I say I'm a monkey on a rampage" Minako responded while scrutinizing the ends of her hair.

"What?"

"I said…I, as in me Minako Aino, am a monkey, like the little furry beings that we are told we descend from, on a rampage, oo-oo-ah-ah bang-bang the rock to break something and be destructive." Minako explained.

"Thank you for the insight"

"No problem, found any leads yet?"

"Yeah, actually I think I came across something good. There seems to be this new kid Zachary Thompson who transferred here from America and he is living in the mansion of a Spanish Heir who bought a house in the same neighborhood as Mamoru"

"Zachary Thompson…Zach for short…." Minako mused lightly to herself while going over a list of people in her head.

"Yeah, he is a…BASTARD!" Ami screamed slamming her screen closed.

"You know who he is?" Minako asked shocked at not knowing someone before Ami did.

"Unfortunately I do. It seems the "oh great one" has transferred over from the University of Texas and thinks that he is the best thing on Earth. All the girls in the chemistry department are falling at his feet and…"

"Ami no offense but the Chemistry department…"

"There he is now holding court under the tree over there. I am going to cut his pony tail off and run around like those American Indians did. Scalp him and…"

"I think that is a great idea Ami, but how about this. Why don't I convince him that I am the perfect girl for him to take home, play the whole blonde and easy card that I get stereotyped with?"

"Minako you are blonde and…"

"PLUS I am so much cuter than those bimbos over there. How do I look Ami-chan? Do my boobs look situated?"

"Boobs and hair are in place" Ami responded with a smile.

"Any quick facts that are useful?"

"Says he was a cheerleader"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah" Ami said biting her lip so not to laugh and ruin Minako's concentration.

"Alright then it is time to infiltrate the castle" Minako said pasting on a smile while pretending she is strutting the catwalk while making her way over to THE Zachary Thompson.

Ami sat back under the tree and watched silently. Opening her computer she went back to work while keeping a steady eye on the way Minako moved through the throng of girls.

"Excuse me, excuse me" Minako said weaving her way past a girl with badly dyed hair.

"Zachary Thompson, I'm Minako Aino and I would like to welcome you to the University"

"Thanks" Zach responded with a smirk. It was too easy to lure her over here.

"Yeah, well see I heard this rumor and I was wondering if you could tell me if it was true."

"Rumors about me already, should I be scared?"

"Well, only if you can't handle the heat of the spotlight" Minako responded while taking a step closer to him, "Do you want me to say it out loud or whisper it in your ear?"

"Out loud, I am a man after all"

"That has yet to be determined, but I heard you were an American Cheerleader"

The reaction was instant. Some of the girls cooed and quickly latched on to him wanting to see him tumble. Others became upset because they thought he was supposed to be some future soccer star. Zach just continued to smirk at Minako and nodded his head that he was.

"Well that's awesome! You see I've wanted to put a cheerleading squad together and now is the perfect chance since you could be our Coach! See look I can do an awesome round off" Minako gushed handing him her stuff before moving her way out of the crowd to display her skill.

Zach watched her move effortlessly through the basic skill and nodded his approval. Keane had said that Zach's job was to keep a close eye on these girls and what better way than to coach them.

"That was good" Zach told her as Minako walked back up to him.

"Thanks, so what do you think?"

"I think it's an interesting idea, but I don't wanna be coaching some half-wit girls who aren't serious about this. You can't take this lightly because cheerleading is a serious sport with serious injuries"

"Of course it is" Minako responded keeping her face as straight as possible.

"Okay"

"Umm…well since you're going to be our Coach do you have any videos I can show the girls that are interested so far? Just so that they know what their getting involved in" Minako asked shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Yeah, I actually have a bunch at home. Are you done with your classes today?" Zach asked

"Yeah, I just finished"

"Awesome. How about you come with me and I'll show you some of them?" he offered casually.

"Sure sounds awesome" Minako responded with a shrug, "let me just go tell my friend that she doesn't have to give me a ride anymore"

"Okay"

Minako smiled and walked back over to Ami. Squatting down to Ami's level she quickly gushed her success.

"That's awesome Minako. Here I'm going to give you my old lunch container. I put a few bugs and stuff in it. All I need you to do is get into different highly used rooms and put these in them. After you've done that call me and I'll take it from there." Ami explained handing over the old lunch container.

"Sounds good, plan to have a meeting about thirty-minutes after I get out of there okay? Pass it on to the girls so they know not to make any big plans tonight." Minako ordered while placing the lunch container in her bag.

"Okay"

"Alright" Minako said getting back up and walking back over to Zach.

"Have fun!" Ami called after her making Minako turn and flash a quick 'V' sign back at her.

"Ready to go?" Zach asked scanning Minako quickly.

"Yep" Minako responded with a smile.

"Your friend is kinda cute"

"I'm sure she will be thrilled to know she has made your approval" Minako responded smiling at the thought of Ami's reaction when she told her.

"I'm bored" James sighed.

"So do something" Nicador responded while glancing over some papers.

"Like what mi amigo?" he asked.

"You could get a job"

"All I got is a history degree. No one is going to hire someone who was a history major and political science minor." James moped while drumming his fingers on the table.

"Why not do some more research then?"

"Did it"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"You could become a teacher" Nic offered while circling a passage on the paper and making a note in the margin.

"No, I don't have the patience. Though, I would be awesome" James sighed leaning back in his chair.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Nicador going over his papers diligently while James thought of different ideas for his life path. Then with a huge smile James jumped out of his chair and slammed his palms down on the table making Nic look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I will go back to school!" James announced pumping his fists in the air, "That is the answer mi amigo! I will become a TA and get my masters in Political Science or maybe PR…"

James stood there in thought making Nic smile. Putting down his papers he focused his full attention on to James to give him his opinion.

"Political Science will make you more of the diplomat and PR will help you cover the Prince's ass more." Nic responded.

"I need both"

"Go ask Keane. He's the boss." Nic said picking back up his papers.

"True that" James responded walking out of Nic's room to go bother Keane.

After making the great decision, in James' mind of course, he would then need to convince Zach to help him cheat the system a little so that he would receive the placement he deserved. Would it be too suspicious for him to start so late? Maybe someone could become ill, not too serious of course because he isn't that conniving, or better yet a family emergency could come up. PR definitely could be in his future, but he needs to be a good diplomat. Shit, what happened to the days when his biggest choice was which girl to take home?

Shaking his head James sighed and knocked on Keane's door twice before entering. Keane's study was nice and simply decorated with a desk, two chairs, a few books on the shelf, and of course navy blue drapes on the floor length windows. Sitting himself in one of Keane's two chairs James waited for Keane to acknowledge him. Sighing deeply at Keane's constant typing James then decided maybe coughing would work. Keane furrowed his eyebrows together at the noise and glanced at James.

"What is it now James?" he asked.

"I need help with making a decision"

"I told you we're not getting a dog"

"It isn't about dog breeds. Even though I think having a dog around would liven this place up a bit."

"Sorry, to disappoint you"

"It's okay, you can't help being dull. What'cha workin' on?" James asked quickly changing the subject seeing Keane's glare.

"My resume, maybe you should think about making one." Keane bit out while turning back to his computer resuming his typing.

"Yeah, see that's the deal man. I'm thinkin' bout goin' back to school. Ya know getting my masters. What do ya think?" James asked.

"Sounds good to me. Was that what you needed help on?" Keane asked while reading over what he just typed.

"No, see I decided that. I was wondering if I should get it in Political Science or PR. What's the big decision boss?"

"Hmm…for some reason I'm weary of you going into PR. I think that was someone else's area."

"Well the only other person who could be in charge of PR would be Nic and he's basically the treasurer now."

"It is only temporary. He is going to be PR" Keane said matter-of-factly.

"Did that just come to you?" James asked

"Yep"

"Lucky bastard"

"I know."

"So…Political Science?" James ventured weighing the imaginary words on his hands.

"Yeah, and I was thinking…never mind. It doesn't seem realistic to me" Keane said shaking his head.

"What? What is it? Did they send me a challenge? Tell me because I love challenges" James said excitedly inching forward in his seat.

"I was thinking that since you are so involved with the culture around us and so on. Why don't you try learning more about the religious practices here?" Keane suggested.

"But, I've read all about them" James responded confused.

"Yeah, I know that. It's just I want you to study more spiritual things like auras and so on. The great ones actually suggested it. Pretty persistent actually, I told them that they were crazy, but can't argue with the bosses right?"

"Yeah, guess so…." James trailed off. Coughing to clear his throat he quickly changed the subject, "So where are you applying?"

"Chiba Inc."

"Subtle"

"I'm tired of sitting around. We didn't come this far to be subtle." Keane responded.

James nodded his head in agreement leaning back in his chair listening to Keane type on his computer. The steady clicking of keys helping him to slip into his own thoughts. It was intriguing to think that the great ones wanted him to be the religious guidance in the group. Maybe Keane got the message all wrong and it was actually Nic that should be trying to become more spiritual. He's the guy that talks to stars after all not him. Then again James did go to Catholic High School. Those Priests and Nuns were able to slip a few things past the clouds of pubescent fantasies. Maybe he should wait for the Prince's final word before making a decision. After all Keane was going to make contact soon, right?

"Done" Keane said making one last click that activated the printer.

"Are you going today?" James asked

"Yeah, I set up a meeting"

"Nice"

"Yeah, I'm going to go change and then leave" Keane said getting up as James continued to sit in his chair.

"Well good luck and tell him that I need his expert opinion" James told him as Keane picked up his resume off the printer and looked over it.

"Will do" Keane responded walking out the door leaving James staring out the window in thought.

Walking down the hall to his room Keane quickly grabbed his best suit and changed. Splashing on a hint of cologne Keane checked his appearance in the mirror before grabbing his resume. Pulling his briefcase out of his closet he placed his resume gently inside one of the folders before clicking it closed and walking out of his room. Hurrying down the stairs Keane checked his watch as he opened up the front door and walked straight into a soft body.

"Sorry" Keane said looking into the face of the girl he fought with only a few days ago, Sailor Venus aka Mina Aino.

"It's okay" Mina said laughing, "You in a hurry or something?"

"Yeah, I've got an interview Miss…"

"Aino, Mina Aino Mr…"

"This is my roommate Keane" Zach cut in coming up the stairs, "Where are you interviewing at?"

"Chiba Inc."

"That's my friend's fiancé's company" Mina gushed with a smile.

"Really?" Keane asked trying to be as surprised as possible.

"Yep, tell him Mina says 'Hi' for me will ya?" Mina asked with a smile.

"That's if I actually meet him" Keane responded.

"What are you interviewing for?"

"Management…"

"Yeah, he likes to be apart of those interviews" Mina said nodding her head.

"Awesome, well I'll be sure to pass on the message. Zach can I have the keys?" Keane asked.

"Yeah. Hey Mina, just go inside and on your left is the living room. I'll be there in a sec. I just need to go with him to the car because I forgot to grab something out of the car." Zach said walking down the front steps towards the car with Keane.

"Don't take too long I wanna see those videos." Mina said walking into the house with a smile, "Nice meeting you Keane!" she called over her shoulder.

"You too" he called back watching her walk into the house. Once he was sure she was gone he turned to Zach raising his eyebrow.

"Come on you need to open the car for me it's locked." Zach said motioning towards the car.

"What is she doing here?" Keane asked walking with him towards the car.

"I'm going to be her cheerleading coach" Zach responded making Keane scoff.

"I don't trust her"

"Listen there's nothing she can do to change her situation. Your going to talk to the Prince now, it's all good. Plus it wouldn't hurt for me to get close to them" Zach said opening the car door and pulling out his CDs, "Good luck" he finished closing the door and walking back towards the house.

"Thanks you too" Keane called back while closing his door making Zach roll his eyes.

Keane quickly drove off as Zach walked into the house. Little did they know exactly how much they underestimated their opponent.

REVIEWS WILL ONLY MAKE IT BETTER:)


	6. Nice to Meet You

Hey yall! Happy Easter! Thanks to all of u who reviewed and I hope that u keep reviewing because I luv'em hehe. well as u know i dont own sailor moon but i do luv the characters. so heres my story:)

Minako walked absentmindedly the opposite direction Zach told her while fishing through her purse. Grabbing one of the bugs she subtly put it inside a figurine while looking it over. Looking around the room confused she walked out and into what looked to be a study. Picking up a book she put a sensor on it.

"What a beautiful house" she murmured to herself while continuing her walk around the office.

Picking up a paper weight that looked like a falcon Minako put a bug on it while examining the figuring.

"Can I help you?" a stern voice asked making Minako jump and almost drops the figurine.

"Oh, yeah sorry…this looks really bad…." Minako trailed off with a slight giggle placing the figuring back down and twirling a piece of her hair while staring into James' blue eyes.

"Nah, really?" James said

The two stand there in silence for a moment. James actually was in shock that Zach would let her wander around the house like this. This was Minako Aino, Sailor Venus, leader of the Senshi, and basically their number one enemy at the moment. Keith would probably have a hernia if he saw her in his office. Well, she didn't look like she was causing too much harm. He'd just have to make sure they combed over the house after she left for whatever reason she was here anyways…

"What are ya doin' here?"

"Oh, I'm here with Zach…"

"Tryin' to find his lab?"

"He has a lab?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, my gosh! Really? My friend would be so jealous. She has always wanted a lab in her house! I'm Minako by the way"

"James, Zach's roomie"

"I'm actually trying to find the bathroom because I really gotta pee."

"I'll show ya" James says laughing.

"Thanks"

"So you came here with Zach to pee?"

"No, he's going to be our new cheerleading coach and I'm here to see some of his videos."

"Oh, that's…interesting…" James responded biting his tongue.

"Yeah, apparently he's an awesome cheerleader. I can't wait for him…"

"Minako there you are!" Zach said walking up to them.

"Hey! I tried finding a bathroom and totally got lost. Your roomie here was just showin' me to it"

"Here it is" James said opening a door for her.

"Thanks" Minako said walking in.

"No prob" James responded closing the door behind her.

Zach and James stood there staring at each other for a second. Finally James shrugs.

"See ya lata Coach Zach" James said while walking away, "hey you wanna hang out for a bit after she leaves?"

"Yeah" Zach responded knowing he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Good, I'll let Nic know."

"Okay"

Minako rolls her eyes at their conversation while sitting on the toilet. Opening her cell she quickly writes a text message to Usagi. _Think Gens on move. Distract Prince Pronto! _Sending the message Minako flushes the toilet. Turning on the sink she opens her purse and pulls out a sensor. Looking around the room she smiles and places it on the backside of the toilet. Taking a moment to praise her own genius Minako washes her hands. It was either that these men were really trusting or they thought that she was an idiot. Either way she was going to take full advantage of the situation. Maybe it would be possible to get into a few more rooms before she left. Well it was probably very possible, all a girls got to do is show a little leg or cleavage. Fixing her hair slightly Minako turned off the sink and walked out the door.

"Ready to see my greatness?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, can't wait" Minako responded following Zach to the T.V. room.

Usagi groaned as her professor went on about what she was sure was the most boring thing in the world. True, she needed to do learn this to become a great leader in the future, but couldn't she also pay someone to do this. Maybe she could pull the pretty princess card saying she should just do the poster child stuff and nothing else. No, that wouldn't work she had too much pride for that.

Typing in whatever the old man just said she rubbed her forehead in aggravation. Glancing down at the right hand corner to see how much more time was left she groaned again, 15 damn minutes. Luckily at that same moment her phone vibrated on her foot. Smiling she leaned down and picked up her phone checking the message.

"Hell yeah I will!" Usa screamed punching her fist in the air before quickly packing up her things and running out of class.

True it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but then again she was a decent student now with a B average. So, therefore, she should be allowed to skip out of class rudely every once in awhile. Usagi ran towards her car scrolling down the list of names until she found her target and pressed the call button.

"Answer your phone damn it" she muttered while pulling out of her parking space.

"Hey this is Mamoru Chiba…" his voice said over the phone.

"Hey Mamo-Chan!"

"I am unable to answer my phone right now…"

She hung up.

"I better not be too late…" Usagi murmured while going down her list of names again until she found her next number.

"Hello Mr. Chiba's office" a soft female voice said over the phone.

"Hey, this is Usagi. Is he in a meeting?"

"Oh hey Usa! Yeah, he just walked in."

"Oh dang it, whose the meeting with?"

"Oh, the hunkiest guy you've ever seen. He had this beautiful platinum blonde…"

"Shit!" Usagi screamed before snapping her phone closed and pressing down on the gas.

"You have an impressive resume" Mamoru said glancing over the paper in front of him.

"Thank you Sir" Keane responded while coolly looking at Mamoru.

"How long have you been in the country?" Mamoru asked.

"Only a few weeks"

"Did you come all this way to work for Chiba Inc.?"

"No, it was actually for some personal matters that have made it so that I am going to have a more permanent stay here"

"Was that a hint?" Mamoru asked looking him in the eye.

"Minako Aino told me to tell you 'hi'" Keane said quickly changing the subject.

"Was that another hint?" Mamoru asked making Keane laugh and stretch out his legs.

"Your fiancé wouldn't be too happy with my hints" Keane said making Mamoru place his papers down on the table.

"You know my fiancé?"

Keane just smiled at him and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a hurricane of a blonde running into the room.

"Mamo-chan! Why didn't you answer your cell phone? I needed your opinion on some stuff for the wedding and it was extremely urgent! Oh, hi! I'm Usagi!" Usagi said extending her hand to Keane who shook it smiling.

Glancing at the Prince's confused face he just smiled and leaned back into his seat.

"Nice to finally meet you Usagi, Mr. Chiba and I were just talking about you."

"Oh, I hope it was only good things"

"Of course he loves you to death"

"Usako I need to finish this meeting" Mamoru cut in.

"But Mamo-chan I need your opinion…"

"On what?"

"On…the guest list?"

"Usako we already discussed that."

"But with the new developments…"

"Wait until I'm done with my meeting and then we can talk about it"

"But, Mamo…"

"Usako…"

"Nice meeting you…" Usagi said to Keane.

"You too" he responded smiling politely.

Usagi pouted slightly and walked out of the office. It is safe to say that the Senshi were going to kill her. Mamoru waited for the door to close before turning to Keane.

"Kunzite?" Mamoru asked

"Hello Prince Endymion"

"You were trying to be subtle. Very nice" Mamoru commented leaning back in his chair to survey Keane.

"It is what I do" he responded with a smirk.

"Where are the others?"

"At the house"

"You want me to keep this from Usako don't you?" Mamoru asked placing his feet on his desk.

"It is your choice" Keane responded with a shrug.

"She would have a fit. I don't even want to think about what the Senshi will do to me."

"We'll handle them for you. What you need to worry about right now is your wedding and if you choose, regaining your planet." Keane told him while leaning forward.

"I never though about that, it has always been about Usako and…" Mamoru responded looking away from Keane.

"This has never and never will be her planet, well fully. Pull up your pants and be a man." The white haired general told him while trying to meet his Prince's eyes.

"Do not speak harshly about my Princess" the Prince responded turning to glare at Keane.

"I am sorry"

"No your not" Mamoru said chuckling.

"Nope" Keane responded smiling.

"Well you're hired. I think I can find you a higher position than management too if you want." Mamoru said putting his feet back on the floor and standing.

"Thank you"

"No problem." He responded holding his hand out for Keane to shake.

"Oh, Jason, Jadeite, needs your opinion on his life plan." Keane told him while shaking his hand.

"But, I barely know or remember him."

"No matter you still lead him. Just come by the house if you want to talk" Keane said leaning over and writing their address down on a sticky note.

"You better watch out if Minako has already been there" Mamoru commented while taking the sticky note and placing it in his wallet.

"We'll handle it." He responded while walking towards the door.

"Send Usagi in on your way out"

"Okay. Thank you for your time"

"Uh-huh" Mamoru said sitting down and calming his nerves.

Keane waved and walked out the door. Looking at Usagi he smiled and motioned for her to enter.

"He is ready to see you now" Keane said smirking slightly making Usagi glare at him.

"Thanks" Usagi responded, "but he is _always_ ready to see me"

Keane just laughed and held the door open as Usagi walked past him. He softly closed the door behind her and walked to the elevator. Rolling back onto his heals he pressed the down button and waited patiently. Life is definitely on the way up and he was happy to see that he was beginning to regain control over it.

"Thank you for seeing me Mr. Chiba" Usagi said while sitting in the chair and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Usako don't be like that. You had to know I was in a meeting and I am sorry to say that the guest list that we went over two weeks ago wasn't enough to make me drop it."

"But, it was me Mamo"

"Yes, I know that and I love you Usako but you have to learn to wait your turn sometimes."

"I am spoiled aren't I?"

"Terribly" Mamoru responded smiling at Usagi who blushed in response.

"So are you hiring that guy?" she asked getting up to sit closer to him.

"Yes I am"

"He looked familiar…" she commented while grabbing his hand to spin him slightly in his chair.

"Really?" he asked while kissing her hand lightly.

"Yeah"

"If you have a question ask it Usako" he said pulling on her lightly so she sat on his lap.

"Was that one of your Generals?" she asked looking down in his eyes.

"Yes" Mamoru responded making her eyes grow bigger than usual.

"Fuck!" Usagi screamed getting up and running out of the room.

Mamoru just sat there bewildered for a second as the pieces began to click into place. Shaking his head he picked up the phone and dialed Usagi's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Mamo I am going to be in sooooo much trouble now" Usagi wined while opening her car door.

"Honey it will be okay" Mamoru soothed while putting his papers away.

"But, but…" she stuttered while turning onto the road heading towards her apartment.

"Listen, I love you and this isn't going to change that. Just trust me." Mamoru said packing up his briefcase.

"I do"

"But not them?"

"They are threatening to deport my friends."

"Well I want them at the wedding" Mamoru said pressing the down button on the elevator.

"Fine" Usagi responded pulling into her parking garage.

"As my groomsmen" Mamoru added walking towards his car.

"What about Andrew, Chad, Ken, and Greg?" Usagi asked pulling into her parking spot.

"Those are your friends, well except for Andrew" he responded while turning on his car and pulling out of his spot.

"So am I going to tell them?" she asked while pulling out his book bag.

"No, I will. They'll understand, and it will make the numbers even for walking down the isle." Mamoru said pulling onto the road heading towards his house.

"True, it will look better"

"Yes it will"

"Can I pick the couples?" Usagi asked while pressing the up button on the elevator.

"Yes" Mamoru said while pulling up to a stop at light.

"So does that mean I can meet all of them?" she asked while walking into the elevator.

"After I do" he responded chuckling lightly at how easily Usagi decided to change her mind and accept the four men.

"Of course"

"In two weeks?"

"Okay" Usagi said walking out of the elevator and down the hallway towards their apartment.

"Good luck at the meeting"

"Thanks, love you"

"Love you too" he said glancing down at the address Keane gave him and turning onto the appropriate street.

With that the two soul mates closed their phones and went to face their guardians.

"Look, look this is where I help throw Kat into an amazing…"

Minako just smiled and nodded as she listened to Zach drone on and on about how amazing he was at cheerleading.

"I heard you have a lab" Minako said coyly tilting her head to look at Zach through her lashes.

"Yeah, but look at this catch" Zach said, "…wait you missed it. Here I'm going to rewind it so you can see all of it."

"Wow, your amazing" Minako said.

"Texas bred"

"I love Texas"

"It's an amazing place"

"I've heard" Minako cooed leaning in towards Zach.

"Oh, wait that was the best part. I did this flip…"

Minako sighed and turned back to the screen frustrated. She was about to give up when the front door slammed closed. Turning she looked up to see Keane walk in and look at Zach and then her.

"Okay the gig is up. Grab your things and leave" Keane said making Minako and Zach turn to look at him confused.

"What?" they both asked.

"Minako grab your things and leave"

"What? Why?"

"Did you see him?" Zach asked getting up.

"Yeah, and now we don't have to be nice anymore" Keane said.

"Excuse me?" Minako asked.

"Get. Out." Keane said.

"Who are you…"

"You know who I am and I know who you are. So Sailor Venus I suggest you leave."

"I am here on cheerleading business…"

"We can finish this at school" Zach said making Minako glare at him.

"You heard the man, leave"

"You're an asshole" Minako said grabbing her bag and walking out of the door.

"Yes and the girls love me" Keane said closing the door behind her.

"Wow" Zach said.

"Meeting now" Keane said walking up the stairs.

"Yes sir" he responded smiling.

While on the other side of the door Minako called Ami.

"Hey, I just got kicked out so you better get the info now before they find all the stuff I setup" Minako ordered hanging up her phone before she got a response.

Looking around her Minako sighed. She needed a ride. How in the world did she end up in this situation? She protected this damn planet for how long when these guys were on hiatus. So who the hell do they think they are? When she got her hands on whosever fault this was she was going to rip them a new one so big they could lay a dinosaur egg. Just then a car drove up the driveway and not any car but Mamoru's car. Placing a hand on her hip she tilted her head to the side as Mamoru stopped in front of her.

"Yeah?" Mamoru asked as he got out of the car and looked at her.

"I hope your just here to give me a ride" Minako said.

"I hope your not ordering me around" Mamoru responded.

"You shouldn't know the people here"

Mamoru just shook his head and walked past her.

"Mamoru I'm talking to you!"

"Yeah, and I don't have to listen. Now if you excuse me I have some people I need to talk to"

With that said Mamoru rang the doorbell and waited. Minako stood there staring at him. Just as she was about to make a comment about no one wanting him there Keane opened the door.

"Glad you could stop by" Keane said smiling.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world" Mamoru responded.

"I am pissed" Minako said.

"Do you want me to call a taxi for you?" Keane asked sweetly.

"Why you…"

"Minako just take my car and I'll come pick it up later"

"Fine, we'll talk about this then"

Keane just shook his head as Mamoru threw the keys to her. Minako caught the keys and walked over to get into the car. This was officially worse than war. She was about to pull some major hair.

"Later Venus" Keane called.

"Bite me" Minako yelled at him showing a beautiful finger as she pulled out of the driveway and ran over some of the guys' flowers.

REVIEW!


	7. Hackers and Interviews

Hey! Well here is the next chapter! I'm really excited where this story is heading right now if it keeps going in the direction I'm planning for it to go. Sorry to say that I just let my characters lead me as I write but the ending of this one and my ideas for the next chapter are forming into something very interesting that I hope yall will enjoy. I leave for England tomorrow so I won't be updating for atleast 2 weeks but I hope to have atleast one chapter ready to be posted when I get back. I still don't own Sailor Moon if you were all wondering but enjoy:)

"I hate them all!" Minako screamed as she slammed the door behind her.

Usagi looked up at her over her carton of ice cream shocked. Rei raised an eyebrow from over the computer Ami and her were looking at. Makoto just rolled her eyes and began pounding at the dough while Ami never stopped typing.

"I'll bite. What happened?" Makoto asked while folding the dough over.

"Aren't I attractive? I mean really! Look at this hair, my eyes. For goodness sakes look at this ass!"

"Look at that ego" Rei mumbled making Ami and Usagi snort.

"Maybe he doesn't like blondes" Makoto offered.

"Who doesn't like blondes?"

"Plenty of guys I know…" Rei said.

"We're talking about _real_ guys Rei not imaginary ones." Mina said making Rei fume and Usagi giggle, "I mean I pulled out all the stops on Zach and he didn't do a damn thing!"

"So you're mad because he didn't hit on you?" Usagi asked

"No, not only that but Mr. Grandpa man had to come in and kick me out!"

"So you got rejected twice? Ouch" Makoto said laughing.

"Oh, and Ami"

"Yeah" Ami said while continuing to type.

"He has his own personal lab" Minako informed her.

"No!" Ami said looking at Minako for the first time

"Yeah" Minako said nodding, "with beakers"

"Every lab has beakers" Makoto mumbled.

"I want my own personal lab! That damn cheerleading egotistical homo!" Ami screamed slamming her fist on the coffee table.

"He's gay?" Usagi asked

"Well he didn't screw Minako and half the guys…" Ami said.

"I'm no slut!" Minako screamed making the girls laugh.

"Slut!" Rei screamed dodging Minako as she lunged at her.

"I hate you all" Minako moped grabbing Usagi's ice cream and eating it.

"Hey!" Usagi screeched.

"You don't deserve it" Minako told her.

"Why?"

"Mamoru showed up at the house as I was leaving. He let me borrow his car."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"I don't control him" Usagi defended herself.

"Well tell him he doesn't get any cookies anymore" Rei said.

"Cookies?"

"Yes, tell him the cookie jar is closed" Rei said slowly making Usagi turn red.

"I don't know if I can do that…" Usagi trailed off.

"Why?" Makoto asked.

"Because he pouts and I can't say no when he pouts"

"And you called me the slut" Minako scoffed.

"At least I only open my cookie jar for one guy" Usagi retorted.

"Touché"

"Finished" Ami said smiling and leaning back.

"What do you got?"

"I got the signature readings basically, plus the full conversation between you and the guys. Wow for a smart guy he is pretty dense." Ami said scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah" Minako mumbled while scooping some more ice cream into her mouth.

"From what I can tell they're all in their twenties and all have some kind of power. I think one could have some form of psychic power"

"There goes my special person card" Rei sighed.

"Oh, Rei your still special to me" Usagi cooed before throwing herself at Rei to give her a hug.

"Your life is now complete" Makoto laughed as Rei just nodded.

"Anything else like names and so forth"

"Well we've got the name of the guy who owns the house" Makoto said from the kitchen.

"And Zach's" Rei said smiling.

"And Keane's" Usagi added.

"And Jason" Minako said, "okay stupid question moving on. Powers?"

"It's all jumbled and…hey!" Ami screamed before typing furiously.

"What?" Minako asked scooting over to look at the screen, "what the fuck?"

"It's disappearing!" Ami screamed as the data she collected was slowly being wiped away from her computer. "Someone is taking all the data from my computer!"

Rei, Usagi, and Makoto ran over to look at the computer. Ami continued to type away on the keys but the files continued to disappear until there was nothing left.

"Those bastards" Rei whispered and the others just nodded.

Ami sighed and hanged her head as Minako and the others rubbed her back. Just as she was about to close her lap top a file popped up on the screen.

"Should I open it?" Ami asked.

"Scan for viruses first" Makoto said, "damn things crashed my computer last week"

Ami nodded and scanned the file for viruses.

"None" Usagi whispered.

"Thanks for stating the obvious" Rei murmured.

"Don't even start you two, Ami open it" Minako said and Ami double clicked the file.

_Nice try girls and Minako you do have a great ass._

"Bastards!" Minako screamed as she quickly searched her body.

Ami ran over to her purse and bag that she let drop to the floor earlier and searched through them.

"Found it" Ami said

"Give it to me" Minako said stomping over to her.

Ami handed it over to her as the girls just stood back and watched.

"Now listen here you bastards, especially you Grandpa. I will not tolerate this and neither will anyone else in this room…"

"We got another message" Makoto said.

"Click on it" Minako ordered.

"It says, 'you did it first and lets not resort to name calling little girl'" Makoto read.

"Oh, honey lets not even start talking about little" Minako said "from what Usa…"

"Don't get me involved in this!" Usagi screamed, "Mamo-chan I haven't said anything!"

"Usa you're already in this…" Makoto trailed off.

"They say 'do you need midol?'" Ami said cracking a smile, "and they also sent a picture"

"Let me see" Minako said running over the computer with the other girls as the opened up the file.

The picture was of the Minako eating ice cream accompanied by pig ears and a tail.

"Niiiice" Rei whistled, "just piss her off some more"

"I hate you all!" Minako screamed into the small device before throwing it down on the ground and stamping on it with her heal. "Close the lap top"

Makoto snapped it closed without hesitiation.

"This is just like last time" Rei whispered.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Last time?" Ami asked confused.

"I don't know I was just thinking out loud" Rei said shaking her head before hurriedly walking into the kitchen.

"They turned off their computer" Zach said to the four smiling men in front of him.

"I think you just made one of the worst enemies ever" Nic commented.

"Oh, he did. I can say that from experience" Mamoru said making the guys laugh.

"We should go out for beers or something" James said "I mean if business is all taken care of"

"Yeah, we can take care of wedding security and so forth another time. We need to celebrate" Keane said smiling.

"Oh, about the wedding" Mamoru started making all the guys turn to him, "I haven't gotten all the details squared away but I would be honored if you all would be Groomsmen"

The four men stood in silence staring at Mamoru.

"Are you serious?" James asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean you guys were supposed to be the groomsmen in the last wedding and…"

"I am so in!" James said.

"I would be honored" Nic responded with a smile.

"Me too" Zach said.

The three guys turned to look at Keane.

"What will the girls say?" Keane asked.

"I'll handle them" Mamoru responded.

"Well I'm in" Keane started, "I just don't want to ruin your wedding with a scene."

"Like anyone could make you cause a scene" James said "you're like ice"

"Are you going to find a job tomorrow?" Nic asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm going to go find a temple or something to work at tomorrow" James responded.

"You could always work at Rei's temple" Mamoru offered.

"Will I make it out alive?" James asked.

"Well she can't use her powers right?"

"True"

"Just always stay aware because she might look dainty but she has a mean kick" Mamoru said.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Her temple didn't show up on the research" James said.

"Well yeah. It's her grandfathers. It is basically where she grew up. She still helps to take care of it even though she doesn't live there anymore." Mamoru said with a shrug, "I can set you up."

"Alright sounds good" James said smiling.

"Just show up around noon tomorrow and you'll be good"

"Awesome"

"I still can't believe you did research on all of us" Mamoru said laughing while shaking his head, "It is just too surreal"

"It is best to be prepared" Keane responded.

"Yeah and since we got the drill sergeant what do you expect?" Zach added.

"From what I can remember he's always been that way" Mamoru said.

"Yeah, like that time where we had to run forever. I can't even remember what it was for, but I just know I was ready to kill James for it" Nic said.

"How much can you all actually remember?" Mamoru asked.

"Not much" Zach said.

"Yeah, past you I've got nothing basically" James added.

"Guess that is why they want you to become more spiritual" Keane pointed out.

"Yeah, guess so" he responded with a shrug.

"Don't worry mi amigo I do not think they would bother trying to turn you into a monk" Nic said.

This made the other three guys laugh as James rolled his eyes at Nic.

"I'm thirsty" James said getting up.

"For a Lone Star?" Zach asked

"No, that stuff tastes like shit" James responded.

"Corona?" Keane asked.

"It's my poison" James said with a shrug.

"Is it good?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah it is!" Zach responded smiling.

"Lets go get some!" Nic yelled punching his fist in the air.

The others followed suit and they left the room. It would be hours later after many failed attempt to find Corona and some very cheap substitutes concocted by James and Zach that they returned back to the mansion and passed out in the TV room. James would later call this the best night ever, well besides Mamoru's bachelor party.

When James woke up the next day it was to his cell phone and an empty room. Grumbling slightly he looked at the number and groaned again. Flipping the phone open he yawned loudly before speaking.

"Wha?" He asked.

"I go you a meeting with Rei at noon" Mamoru said over the phone, "so take a damn shower and then get your lazy ass down there."

"Fine, fine ,fine" he yawned again, "Is she going to roast me?"

"She could."

"Great"

"Usagi thinks it's a good idea"

"You talked to her about it?"

"Well, we thought it'd be best for you all to do things together"

"Nice"

"Yep"

"If I die I'm blaming the two of you and will haunt you"

"As long as we play poker"

"There won't be any point in taking your money when I'm dead."

"Hah, whatever go take a shower"

"Bye"

"Bye"

James snapped his phone closed and laid back down on the floor. Turning the phone in his hand he looked at the time. It was only 10:30 so that meant he had time to close his eyes for a little bit. Flipping open his phone to set the timer it began to ring again. Seeing the name James rolled his eyes. Opening the phone he sighed.

"I was already told about my meeting" he said into the phone.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just calling to make sure you don't fall back asleep and that you get your ass over there" Keane said into the phone with Mamoru laughing in the background.

"Assholes" James said pushing himself off the floor and snapping his phone closed again.

Stumbling slightly he made his way up to his room to find a suit already laid out on his bed with a note on it. Rolling his eyes he stumbled into his bathroom and turned on the water. Nothing felt better then a shower after a night of drinking with the boys. Plus Rei would kill him if he smelled like alcohol, or he was pretty sure she would. It doesn't matter anyway its not like he ever did or will ever care what she thinks.

After his amazing shower James toweled off. Wrapping the towel around his waist he shook his head to get some more of the water out of it. Whistling he played with his hair a little bit while looking in the mirror to get just the right style that made all the girls go crazy. Smiling at his success he then went through the usual routine of deodorant and then brushing his teeth. After rinsing out his mouth he walked over to grab his lucky boxers out of his top drawer. Pulling them on he made his way over to his bed and picked up the note that laid on the suit.

_Good luck at your meeting Jamsey-poo. Hope she doesn't kick your ass…well actually that would be funny._

_Zach and Nic_

"Bastards" James mumbled crumbling the note and throwing it into his trash bin.

Well truthfully that was what he was hoping too, the whole she doesn't kick his ass thing of course, though he never would admit it. I mean he had handled her before hadn't he? Putting on his suit he sent up a silent prayer to whoever was up there that he would not be forced to do something that he would not enjoy. After all he was doing this to gain more knowledge right? So just let him get the info he needed so he can leave.

Rei sighed while sweeping the steps. Usagi had gone into a long explanation on why she needed to give this guy a chance. She said something about how if she did this maybe she could convince him to let them sign another Resolution or something like that. Whatever, this was not her job. She did not become a Senshi to kiss some stupid General's ass and even more importantly she would never kiss some egotistical American's ass.

"Where the fuck is he?" she sighed leaning on the broom.

"Behind you" a male voice said making her stand a little straighter.

"You're on time" Rei said turning around to eye him, "it must be some sort of miracle for you to be somewhere when you're needed"

"Not really" James said smirking.

"Hmph"

"So we never formally met…"

"Fortunately…"

"My name is James Douglas" James said holding out his hand to her.

"Rei Hino" she responded handing him the broom, "now I want you to sweep up all these leaves."

"I thought this was an interview"

"It is"

"In America…"

"Well you're not in America now. You are in Japan now. Gosh, for a man saying that this is his planet to protect you don't know shit about it." Rei said smirking at him.

"What do you want me to do after I finish this" James asked while taking off his jacket choosing to ignore her comment.

"Wash the windows, beat the rugs, and then make me tea" Rei said smiling sweetly before walking away.

"Where is…"

"Closet and kitchen" Rei said with a wave of her hand.

"Right" James said walking over to a bench and throwing his jacket over it before he began to sweep.

It took him two hours to finally finish everything but it was all worth it. Well it will be worth it when he saw her face. He was pretty sure that he not only did an excellent time but did it in record time as well. Being in a frat did have its advantages after all, well other than the parties and pu…young ladies. Placing the tea carefully on the tray James picked it up and carried it towards the room he had seen Rei go in earlier. Quietly and with great care he opened the door to see Rei kneeling before a fire. For some reason he could not move as he watched the flames flicker and dance to Rei's mumbled chants as she kneeled in front of the fire with a bowed head.

Even more intriguing were the figures within the fire. Inside the flames stood not only himself, but Nic, Zach, and Keane as well in their General uniforms with the Senshi standing beside them. Something inside James clenched as his form in the fire bent down and kissed Rei's form. Not on the cheek or chastely, but hungrily. Something told him that this was not the first time they embraced and it was not supposed to be the last. Holding on to the tray tighter he watched as all the figures were ripped apart. A pain shot through him as he watched the pain come across Rei's face. Something must have heard his plea as the fire began to go die down into glowing embers.

Sighing James took a step forward only to stop as the fire shot back up. Inside the flames James' form began to fight Rei's. Memories began to fly through his head and he dropped the tray. Rei jumped and turned to look at him.

"I loved you…" she whispered tears rolling down her face.

"I didn't…"

"You killed me!" she screamed pointing towards the flame as her figure dies and the flames go out.

Hope yall enjoyed it :) Review if yall want :)


	8. Memories and Dinner

I don't own Sailor Moon.

James ran. It was the only sane thing that he could do. Was it not enough that they had let their Prince down? What will he tell the men? What will he tell her when he sees her again?

"Fate hates me" he whispered looking up at the sky.

He could remember everything. When they first met and instead of curtsying like the other Princesses she just nodded her head at them and walked back to her place beside the princess. The welcoming ball that night was one of his favorite memories of her.

"Hello Princesses" James had said approaching Rei, Ami, and Lita with Zoicite.

"Hello Generals" Lita responded in English smiling at them.

We all stood there in silence for a few moments.

"Would you like to dance Princess Reiko?" James finally asked making everyone turn to look at her.

"What is this idiot talking about Lit? I really can not stand pompous people" she asked Lita in a mix of Martian and Jupiterian.

Lita and Ami laughed.

"She…"

"From what I understand the Princesses of the Silver Alliance are required to not only know the languages of the Alliance but know at least one functioning language of Terra" James responded mixing Martian, Juiterian, and Mercurian together, "but I could be wrong" he finished in English.

"Jackass" Rei said in English.

"Oh, so you do know English?" James asked.

"Let's go Jadeite" Zoicite said pulling on his arm.

"Not until Princess Reiko dances with me. Since we are both keepers of fire…"

"Look there is Sir Chad. I think I would rather hear him stumble of his words than listen to this asshole" Rei said in Japanese smiling sweetly at James before walking away.

She danced with that stupid bastard the whole night. Well at least three times she danced with him and it seemed to be that every time he approached her she was involved with someone. It was of course all part of her game and her need to be in control. That was how Rei functioned but when she did let her walls down it was worth the wait.

James could still remember the pattern of her breathing and the way it hitched when he touched her. How soft her skin was. Her favorite dress that always made her skin glow. The way she hummed when she thought she was alone walking down a hallway, cleaning, or writing.

Their last moments together when she begged him to stay.

"Jade" Rei said playing with his fingers.

"Hmm…" he responded turning his head to look at her.

"Have you gotten any weird feelings about this trip?" she asked.

"Not really. I mean I always get that nervous feeling when going into unknown situations but I trust Kunz. He hasn't led us astray yet."

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Nothing"

"No, something is wrong"

"Well, it is just that I was doing a reading today and I don't think you should go"

"What did you see?"

"I'm not really sure. I just know that you shouldn't go."

"Rei…"

"Just don't go. I mean it's really close to the wedding and you can't miss that, right?"

"I would never miss the wedding"

"Just…"

"It will be okay"

"Don't go"

"Reiko"

"Jadeite don't go"

"I will come back"

"Promise me"

"I promise that I will never leave you" he said looking into her eyes.

"Tomorrow…"

He cut her off with a kiss. James was unsure if he could stand hearing another moment of her begging him to stay and she knew that. This kiss was the only thing that would take their mind off of everything. The next morning he kissed her goodbye and all the way to their destination he was working on a letter to her. They got there and that was it. James can only remember looking down at her dead body in his arms. She knew what the right thing to do was then. Rei would have to know now.

Turning around James ran back to the temple. Generals were not cowards and he had to face her. He had to face the past that refused to stay away. Taking the stairs two at a time he rushed back to the room he left Rei in to find nothing there. The broken tea set had been cleaned up and the fire was put out. Turning he walked outside and looked around.

"Well fuck me!" James screamed throwing his hands up in the air.

And then it rained.

"I hate you too!" James screamed, "You hear that! I fuckin' hate you too!"

Unfortunately this did not stop the rain. Sighing James fell to his knees and looked around him. This was just great. He came here hoping not to be burned alive by a Priestess and instead gets thrown into memories of the past. Now his thoughts consist of creamy skin and rustled sheets. The way her eyes would sparkle and then become intense in one split second. The lights were on in a back room. Getting up James ran over to the room and threw open the doors. Inside Rei was throwing around some clothes.

"I thought you lived with Usagi and Minako" James said.

"I do"

"Then…"

"I keep clothes here as well. Plus my Priestess clothes of course"

"Rei…"

"Princess Reiko of Mars to you _General_ Jadeite" Rei said rolled her shoulders back to stand at her full height.

"I am sorry Princess" James said bowing with a hand over his heart.

"Your intrusions will be forgiven."

"Thank you"

"Now, as a member of Royalty to a peaceful country I have the right to be given free passage back to my homeland" Rei stated.

"That is true, but…"

"There are no buts General! I wish to return home since I am so unwelcome here"

"You are not unwelcome it is just that…"

"We both know that there is a transport not 100 miles from here and…"

"I know that Princess it is just…"

"Don't you dare interrupt us!" Rei screamed throwing a shirt into her suitcase.

"I am sorry Princess Reiko it is just that at this time we are unable to comply with this demand. As you may remember we are not exactly in power and people do not know that we exist. It is not our goal to start a panic and…"

"Do not make excuses for your incompetence"

"Princess…"  
"I want to go home James! I want to remake the palace in my dreams so that my people can come back…"

"They died…"

"No, no they didn't! I can feel them James. There aren't many of them but their alive and they have a need to get back home as well" Rei said.

"What about the wedding?"

"I want to leave right after the wedding"

"I don't…who will take care of the Princess and your temple?" James asked.  
"You will take care of both" Rei said, "I will teach you how to take care of the temple. It should be easy for you"

"Usagi will not like you leaving her."

"I have done my duty to her. She is going to be married and she will have you and your boys to take care of her. Now it is time for me to get my kingdom together. I AM a Princess as well. We were never meant to be Senshi forever James."

"Would you like to leave the night of the wedding after it is over or the morning after?" James asked wanting to leave.

"The night it is over. It will make it easier to sleep through the flight" Rei said.

"What about the other Princesses?"

"I do not know"

"I thought…"

"We are individuals General"

"Sorry for my assumptions Princess"

"It is okay. I…I want them to remember on their own. These aren't memories one can force on another person."

"What are you going to tell them when you leave?" James asked.

"I haven't gotten that far. I'll leave them a note or something I guess. I can't tell them right now or it will upset Usagi's wedding"

"You're selflessness is noted"

"Are you going to let me leave?" Rei asked.

"I stole your life once Princess, I have no right to steal it again" James responded, "If that is all I need to get back to the house."

"Yes, you may go"

"Good evening Princess"

"Good evening General"

James walked out of the room and made his way home. All he wanted to do right now was go to sleep and then start the day over again. Maybe then he wouldn't be living the reincarnated life of a man who not only let down his Prince but his soul mate as well. Was this his purgatory or his hell?

Nic was hungry. He had been working the whole day trying to get everything ready. It was not an easy task trying to figure out how exactly to tell the world that they have a Prince, well King, and that they had no choice in the matter. Shit, it was hard enough for them to keep peace back when everyone understood what was going on. How the heck are they going to keep peace when they don't? The easiest country, he hoped, would be Japan. From there slowly they could takeover the other countries. If worse comes to worse the other Generals and himself would just go reclaim their lands to pledge allegiance to Mamoru.

Nic's stomach grumbled. Most of the restaurants were closed and he couldn't blame them. It was edging towards midnight and raining outside. Any sane person would want to be at home eating right now, but though Nic might seem like one of the sanest people in the world don't be fooled. The last thing that he wanted to do was get home and eat whatever one of his roommates concocted.

"Yes!" Nic screamed banging on his steering wheel as he saw an open sign flashing in a small restaurants window.

Doing a quick u-turn he pulled in front of the restaurant and ran inside.

"Please tell me you all are going to stay open for a little bit longer. I have not eaten since noon." Nic gushed looking up into the startled green eyes of Makoto.

"I…the cook just turned off…yeah, I'm sure I can make you something." She said with a smile. It was the least she could do considering this man looked like he was teetering on a crumbling edge of sanity.

"Thank goodness!" Nic said sitting down in a booth, "I don't care what you make me. Just feed me"

Makoto laughed and moved her way towards the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind just drinking water" she called over her shoulder.

"No, not at all gracias" Nic said.

Makoto walked over with a glass of water before disappearing back into the kitchen. Nic sat staring out the window. The girl seemed familiar to him for some reason. That smile wasn't new to him, neither was her walk. There was a familiar aura around her that he had seen before somewhere. Maybe she was, oh no that would just be too weird, but she did resemble Sailor Jupiter. She had the same strong presence that Jupiter has. Only if the stupid clouds weren't out then maybe he could ask the stars. A plate of food was put in front of him disturbing his thoughts as Makoto slid across from him.

"That was fast" he commented.

"It's a simple meal" she responded as Nic began to eat.

They sat in silence for a few moments as Makoto studied him.

"You look familiar" Makoto said making Nic choke.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Like…" her eyes became big and she slid out of the booth, "I should ask you to leave"

"But, I haven't finished eating" he said looking up at her.

"I don't care"

"I will pay you double"

"I don't care"

"This is petty"

"And you haven't been?" Makoto shot back with a hand on her hip.

"But this is really good" Nic whined.

"Honestly?"

"I am being very honest. If I owned a restaurant I would hire you as the Head Chef" Nic said.

"Really?"

"Really" Nic said taking a big bite incase she really did kick him out.

"I'm about to graduate from cooking school and am trying to save up some money to start a restaurant" Makoto said playing with her hands.

"Why not just ask for your friends help?" Nic asked.

"Because I don't want to use my friends for their money"

"It's not using them. They're your friends. They will want to help"

"Whatever"

Makoto sat back down across from him. For some reason she didn't want to throw him out anymore. He was actually kind of cute.

"Can I ask you a question?" Makoto ventured.

"I may not answer"

"I'll try anyways"

"Okay"

"Why were you staring up at the sky the other night?"

"I…"

"Sorry, you don't have to answer"

"No, no it's fine I'll answer." Nic said tapping her fidgeting hands "I was talking with the stars"

"They talk to you?"

"Yeah, it is actually kind of weird but comes in handy every once in awhile." Nic said with a shrug.

"Stranger than having weird super powers and randomly making friends with people that once you meet you can not imagine your life without them in it, stranger than that? Nooooo…."

"Hah. No, not weirder than that" Nic paused and took another big bite while forming his question, "Did it feel like a boulder just rolled over you when you met the girls for the first time?"

"Like you couldn't breathe or think straight?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah" Makoto laughed "but it was great"

"It is always great to come back full circle" Nic said.

"Yeah"

"Yeah" Nic laughed.

"I, uh, I was alone for awhile after my parents died" Makoto said looking out the window.

"I'm sorry"

"Nah, it's okay. Not like you killed them, right?" Makoto paused and looked at him, "Did you?"

"Nope"

"Okay, well can't be too careful with our lives"

"True"

"Well, yeah, the girls became my family and I would do anything for them" Makoto said tearing up a paper napkin.

"They are lucky to have you" Nic said while watching her hands.

"You don't have to say that"

"Well I did" Nic said leaning back in the booth to watch her.

"You're sweet" Makoto responded meeting his eyes, "Can I ask you another question?"

"Okay" he smiled.

"Why won't you let us use our powers and help you all out?" Makoto asked looking him in the eyes.

"Because we have a lot to make up for…"

"Makoto"

"Nicador"

"Nice to meet you"

"You too Makoto, but it is not that we hate you all. It is just that _we _want to protect our Prince and _we _want to protect _our _planet. I am thankful for everything you all have done for this planet but it is not yours. Your planet is Jupiter." Nic said as gently as possible.

"That makes sense" Makoto said nodding looking up at the sky.

She could kind of remember what Jupiter was like if she thought hard enough. Her memories always came in fragments that kept her longing. She longed to walk down the long hallways and then run outside to watch the great storm blow by in the distance. Makoto longed for that rush of wind to hit her face. If she closed her eyes and thought hard enough…

"I do not mean…" Nic cut into her thoughts.

"No, no it's okay." Makoto reassured him smiling, "It is just that protecting my Princess and this planet is all I know Nicador. This was my destiny and duty and I can not back down from that."

"You know how to cook"

"Hah, yeah"

"And you are more then just a Senshi"

"I am?"

"Yeah, you were a Princess once weren't you?" Nic asked getting up and pulling out his wallet.

"No, it's on the house" Makoto said.

"Then think of it as a tip" Nic said throwing some cash on the table and walking out of the restaurant.

Makoto had never thought of herself as more than a Senshi. She was never the dainty type that walked around in dresses. True she cooked and that was considered a girlie thing but some of the most famous chefs were men. But she once was and is a Princess. She was, is, Princess Litanya of Jupiter the graceful ice skater of the Princess' Court.

She always loved to ice skate. There was that one area where she loved to skate at on the Moon with its surrounding trees. One time when skating the routine that her mother taught her Nephrite hadfound her. It was such a rush to see him standing there and then…wait, why would she care if he found her?

"I need to go to sleep" Makoto said picking up the dishes and going to the kitchen to clean up. This Nicador fellow was making her think too much.


	9. Sexuality, Frustrations, and Destiny

I don't own Sailor Moon :)

Zach walked down the Science Hall Building the next morning humming along with a Toby Keith song playing on his iPod. There were certain things that he missed about Texas and country music was definitely one of them. Shoot he was half tempted to get Nic to start a Country Dance Hall here so he could get all these extremely attractive women to two-step with him. Looking in the open doorway of the Chemistry Lab as he passed made a small smile come upon his face at seeing Miss. Think-She-Can-Bug-His-House working hard on something.

Turning off his iPod he stuffed it into his messenger bag before readjusting his shirt. Slowly he made his way into the lab.

"Another step and you're going to get this all over your pretty face" Ami warned not even looking up.

"You think I'm pretty?" Zach asked leaning against the wall.

"Aren't all secretly homosexual men?"

"Funny"

"Thanks" Ami said turning to look at him.

"You're wondering why I decided to bless you with my presence aren't you?" Zach asked while smirking at her.

"No, I was wondering if you were smart enough to know you should leave. Like, now"

"Touch-e, are you mad at me?" Zach asked.

"No I'm…"

"Jealous?"

"What! Never would I…"

"…leave me wanting for more?" Zach finished walking towards her.

"I'm warning you"

"You wouldn't hurt me" Zach said smiling at her.

He didn't know why he wanted to push her so much. It just seemed like the most natural thing to do. There was no way that she would hurt him. Ami was only angry that he ruined her fun the other day is all. Plus, she was only a little mouse of a girl with some super powers. Nothing he couldn't handle. Now if it was Minako then he might be a little scared, but it is only the blue haired mouse.

Well that is what he though until she flung whatever was in the tube on him making him scream and drop his bag. Zach quickly tore off his shirt and threw it in a nearby sink. Ami fell on the floor laughing as Zach turned on the faucets.

"You are lucky this didn't touch any of my skin. Stop laughing! This is not funny! I can get you in so much trouble for this. You can't just throw shit on people! A person as brilliant as you should know that!" Zach screamed at the giggling girl.

"And you being the great chemist your supposed to be should realize this is glue" Ami said falling back into giggles again at Zach's red face.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

Ami just nodded as Zach pulled his wet shirt out of the sink and turned off the faucet.

"I have a class in ten minutes! That isn't enough time to go home and get another one!" Zach screamed.

"Here" Ami said getting up taking off the tank top that she layered over a regular tee-shirt.

"No"

"So you're going to go shirtless?" Ami asked.

"It won't fit me"

"Try it" Ami said throwing it to him.

"Fine" Zach said putting it on making Ami smile at him.

"Not too bad"

"It's tight"

"I thought you metro guys liked that type of stuff" Ami said smiling.

"Hah, I thought you were about to call me gay again"

"It would just be wrong to say all gay men were like you. No need to insult them, right?" Ami asked while cleaning up the area.

"Right" Zach scoffed pulling on the shirt.

"The sad part is it kind of looks good on you" Ami told him.

"Everything looks good on me" Zach said while putting on his messenger bag "and don't you forget it" he finished snapping his fingers in her face and sashaying out of the room.

Ami just laughed. Sad to say he really wasn't that bad when he wasn't being a pompous jerk. He also had amazing abs, cheerleading did the boy good. The shirt was actually kind of hot on him. Oh my gosh, she just said that a male cheerleader was hot in her shirt. I must be losing my mind.

"Hey!" Zach called from the doorway making Ami jump and turn to him, "Sorry"

"No, you just startled me. What'd you want?" she asked while putting her hand on the lab table only to have it slip from being in a wet spot and making her stumble slightly. Trying to cover up her lack of grace Ami grabbed a towel to wipe down the table. Sighing she looked up at a laughing Zach. "Well?" she asked.

"Oh" Zach coughed a little trying to control his laughter "I just wanted to say you should let loose more. Not to say you're uptight but your eyes are absolutely beautiful when they're sparkling with laughter"

"Oh" was all Ami could say while staring at him.

"Yeah, that's all I got" Zach said tapping the doorway a bit "yeah" he said pushing off the doorway and walking away.

"Awkward" Ami whispered as she finished cleaning up the table.

Zach shook his head as he walked down the hallway. No, he definitely should not have done that. Her face was priceless though. Shaking his head he picked up the pace as he walked down the hallway.

"Hey Zach!" a female voice screamed making him turn.

His eyes widened as he saw Minako Aino running towards him.

"Oh, hell no" Zach mumbled as he turned and picked up his pace once again.

There was no way he was going to let Minako catch him. Yesterday he did a great job flying under her radar the last thing he wanted was to be on the receiving end of her anger. Not to say that he was afraid of her. He was just afraid of a scene. Men like him did not want to be in the spotlight for the wrong reasons.

"Zachary Thompson I know you heard me!" Minako screamed running after him.

He was almost to the classroom door when a hand grabbed his arm and turned him around. Looking up at the ceiling he tapped his foot impatiently before looking at a very confused Minako.

"Isn't that Ami's shirt?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"I thought so. I bought it for her for her birthday. So you're gay. No wonder…" Minako trailed off.

"No I am not gay. Can't a man wear a woman's shirt without these sexist assumptions? I wouldn't assume you're a lesbian if you walked around in men's clothes" Zach hissed.

"Sorry, sorry. So you got in Ami's shirt, eh?" Minako asked winking at him.

"Hah, no, now if this is all I got class and I'm late" Zach said motioning towards the door.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, listen are you still interested in helping the cheerleading squad?" Minako asked flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Umm…yeah sure" Zach said.

"Great, practice is at 4. Here is my number in case you're running late." Minako said slipping him a piece of paper before running down the hallway.

Zach watched her runaway shaking his head with a smile on his face. These girls were absolutely insane but somehow loveable. Turning he saw a small group of guys staring at him and shaking their heads.

"Why is it always the gay guys that get the hot girls?" one of them whispered to his friend.

"I'm not gay!" Zach screamed before turning and walking into his class.

Usagi sat in the apartment looking at table arrangements. Furiously she crossed out the three names of Chad, Greg, and Ken replacing them with Keane, James, Nic, and adding a spot for Zach. Looking down at the tables she blew out some air from her mouth before grabbing her cell phone and dialing a number.

"Chiba" a male voice said over the phone.

"Mamoru Chiba, do you have any idea how stressful this is?" Usagi screamed into the phone, "I mean I am happy that your happy, but my gosh this is horrible. Trying to figure out AGAIN where to place everyone! What am I going to do? What Mamoru? What?"

"Usa…"

"No don't Usa me"

"Usako calm down please."

"And tell me why I should Mamo-chan?"

"Because you're on speaker phone and Keane can hear everything your saying" Mamoru said cracking a smile.

"Oh"

"Hey Usagi" Keane called, "Thank you for fitting us into your wedding"

"Hey Keane, it's no trouble" Usagi said hitting herself on the forehead.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean you and Minako are going to look stunning walking down the aisle together" Usagi said with an evil smile.

"Minako and me are walking down the aisle together?" Keane asked staring at Mamoru who held up his hands in an 'I didn't decide this' manner.

"Yeah, I thought that you both would look stunning together. I also put James with Rei, Nic with Makoto, and Zach with Ami" Usagi beamed at her genius.

For some reason these couples just came to her when she was trying to figure out how to pair everyone together. Of course Naru would walk down with Motoki because they were the Maid of Honor and Best Man. They added some normalcy to this wedding.

"They sound like very interesting pairs" Keane said.

"They will be" Usagi said.

"So did you just call to yell at me?" Mamoru cut in making Usagi giggle.

"Well, yeah. I'm stressed Mamo-chan the wedding is in two weeks" Usagi said over the phone.

"Honey it will be okay" Mamoru said.

"When do you want to have the other ceremony?" Keane asked.

"Other ceremony?" Usagi asked confused.

"Yes, the crowning" Keane said, "it is going to happen your Majesties."

"But so soon?" Usagi asked.

"I do not know if the world is ready" Mamoru said.

"The world will never be fully ready, but can you not hear Terra calling?" Keane asked.

"Yes, I can" Mamoru whispered.

"Do I need to go over there?" Usagi asked.

"The Generals are making a plan as we speak so there is no need to be alarmed" Keane told her, "Nic has some fantastic plans on exactly how to phase in your reign"

"Why haven't I seen these plans?" Mamoru asked.

"Because we wanted to have something that had substance before we presented it to you. As our first big duty we wanted to do it well" Keane said, "please excuse our secrecy"

"It is excused" Mamoru said.

"I want to see the plan as well. Maybe the Senshi…"

"No, we want to do this on our own" Keane cut in, "we ran the politics on this planet before and we can do it again"

"It was only a suggestion General" Usagi said slightly hurt.

"I do not mean to hurt your feelings but you have to understand…" Keane started.

"I understand General Kunzite and I respect your wishes. I just hope in the future you will respect mine as well" Usagi said over the phone.

"I respect you more than you will ever know Your Highness" Keane said.

"Thank you" Usagi said before laughing "gosh this sounds familiar"

"Yeah" Keane and Mamoru said at once before laughing.

"Mamoru you're still coming over for dinner tonight right?" Usagi asked.

"Are you cooking?" he ventured.

"No, I was thinking you could pick up some takeout on your way over"

"Sounds perfect, see you at 8?" he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Love you" Usagi said.

"Love you too." Mamoru said as they both hung up.

"She is a great girl" Keane said making Mamoru laugh.

"Yeah, she is fantastic" Mamoru agreed.

"Two weeks?" Keane asked.

"Yeah, it snuck up kind of quick." Mamoru said.

"Is everything going to be ready in time?" he asked.

"Yeah, it should be. What about your plans?" Mamoru asked.

"They should be beginning to take shape. Nothing in politics will be able to get fully done in two weeks unless the people are brainwashed" Keane said with a short laugh.

Mamoru started to laugh as well with him until he fully realized what Keane said. They then both stopped laughing and looked at each other. A moment of deja vu came over them sending chills down their spines.

"I am going to go to my office now" Keane said getting up.

"Yeah, I'll see you later" Mamoru said shuffling the papers on his desk.

"Yeah, I'll have Nic fax you over a rough outline of his ideas"

"Sounds good"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Keane closed the door to Mamoru's office and nodded at his secretary before hurrying down the hallway to his office. Extending the same courtesy nod to his own secretary Keane opened his door and quickly closed it behind him. Closing his eyes he leaned against his door and sighed heavily. Opening them he saw an office that definitely was not his. The most obvious reason for this would be that it had two desks and the second was a blonde haired girl sitting at one hard at work. Looking around he saw the walls lined with books and two large windows behind the desks. With a heavy sigh the blonde headed girl placed down her pen and looked up at him.

"Minako" Keane whispered.

The girl did not respond. Instead she got up and walked over to the other desk that he for some reason felt ownership of and picked up a pen. Stomping back over to her desk she sat down.

"Damn stupid Generals" she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

Did she not notice him standing here? How the hell did she change his office so fast? Just as Keane was about to yell at Minako she got up and walked over to one of the windows. Pulling back the shades Minako crossed her arms and Keane almost collapsed. In front of him was a view of Earth floating in a sea of stars. Shaking his head Keane looked up to find his usual office of one desk in front of him.

"I'm going bloody nutters" Keane whispered running a hand over his face.

Hurrying over to his desk he sat down and opened up his drawers counting the number of pens he had. Writing the number down on a sticky note he placed it in a folder before spinning around and pulling up the blinds to look out over Tokyo.

Things were starting to get weird. Not to say that things were not already weird, but he never had a vision like that before. Did he used to work with Minako? Were they supposed to work together? Then again they definitely were not on Earth. So did this mean that he spent time on the Moon? Were they not doing this the right way? Shit, he needed vodka and it was only noon.

Minako sighed leaning back against a tree. The day was almost over thank goodness and it had been a long one. Luckily she didn't have class for another hour and then it was time for cheerleading. It would be interesting to see what Zach had to teach them. Hopefully he would have something that fit him better when he came to practice. Oh, she still needed to ask Ami how Zach got her shirt. It would be interesting to see how many shades of red Ami could get. Closing her eyes Minako let her mind wander.

She let her mind take her to a sea shore and a beautiful orange sky. Smiling she let the foam curl over her toes as she took in the sights around her.

"Princess" a voice called.

"Huh?" Minako asked looking around.

"Princess Mihlina" the voice repeated.

"Yes…" Minako answered feeling something swell inside of her.

"It is time" the voice said.

"Time for what?" she asked.

"You know. Just follow your instincts."

"I have always done that as a warrior…"

"No, you are no longer a warrior"

"I have and will always be a warrior"

"You are more than just a fighter" the voice said sternly.

"I am a protector"

"More than that"

"What is more than that?" Minako asked.

"You are to be a Queen." the voice answered making Minako shake her head, "Do not argue with me. Just follow your soul and it will lead you to your destiny."

With that a star shot across the sky. Minako turned as the star seemed to crash into the horizon causing a flash of light.

"Oh shit" Minako whispered running towards the pulsating light.

No words could make it out of her mouth as she looked at the Palace in front of her. Its walls had a light golden tint to them as the light reflected off its high walls. Walking towards the building cautiously she felt what seemed like hope or maybe joy begin to course through her veins.

"Home" she whispered.

"Minako!" Usagi screamed into her ear making Minako jump and look around.

"What?" she asked making Usagi laugh.

"Come on you lazy bum before we're late for class" Usagi said helping Minako up.

"Thanks"

"Good dream?" Usagi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was good _and_ interesting" Minako said.

"Naughty, naughty girl" Usagi said.

"No, it wasn't…"

"No, no, no" Usagi said holding up her hands, "I don't want to hear about your fetishes. It isn't proper for a future Queen"

"Oh, yes I forgot" Minako said forcing a smile.

Minako needed to talk to someone. Things were getting just a little too insane for her.

so there yall go. two chapters and i hope yall enjoyed them :)


	10. Going Insane

Hey yall! I am so happy that yall are enjoying this story. I'm enjoying writing it and I have to admit I really debated about making "I Thought We Agreed" a happy ending. Then I remembered this story that I had started a year or so ago. I thought that these two stories could work very well together and so far I think they have (but I'm kind ofbiased). So yeah. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter and I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon but we'll see. Thanks for the reviews yall are awesome :) Oh! I don't own Sailor Moon.

Makoto tapped her foot impatiently while biting her nails. She still did not fully get why she decided to cover this stupid girl's shift again but she was doing it. It's not like having some extra cash wouldn't hurt, but her feet were definitely killing her. Then there is of course the fact that he might not even show up. Was covering someone's shift to see a guy bad? I mean they never even said that they would talk again, but a guy has got to eat right? And he liked her food right? She is completely insane.

"I am completely insane" Minako said looking up at Rei from the floor at the Shrine.

"I know" she responded.

"No, girl, I am going nuts."

"How so?"

"I am having visions of Venus and they are telling me I'm supposed to be a Queen. Me, Queen Minako!

"Queen Mihlina" Rei said absent mindedly before catching herself.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Exactly! I am supposed to be the leader of the Inner Senshi. That is my job. It has been my soul purpose since I was, well forever. I have had my gut tell me this. I have had my dreams tell me this. Hell, my cat even tells me this and not many people can pull that one out can they?"

"Nope you're a lucky one" Rei responded smiling.

"I need to go out" Minako said getting up and walking over to Rei's closet.

Rei half got up off her bed to stop her but was too late. Mina opened the doors to find nothing there. When James had dropped by earlier Rei had given her suitcase to him so that he could load it on to the aircraft. They spent the rest of the day going over his duties at the Shrine. She made sure not to let him side track her into personal conversations. The last thing she needed was a reason to stay.

"Are you finally moving everything to the apartment?" Minako asked turning to look at her.

"Yep"

"You're lying" Minako responded.

"What? No I'm not" Rei said getting up.

"No, you are. I know you are. I can tell by your voice and this light that came around your body. I ignored your other lie earlier because, well, I just didn't want to know."

"But…"

"I know I've never been able to see this before. I think it's this power or something that I used to have. Everything is just getting really weird Rei. Like today during cheerleading practice Ami came out to watch and I swear, I swear, I swear that there was this faint line between her and Zach. I wanted to just grab it. If I wasn't in public I probably would have, but I was too afraid of looking like and idiot. Not to mention something told me it was dangerous. Do you think it would be dangerous?"

"Minako…"

"I know this all sounds stupid but I think it was because of the dream I had"

"Oh, Minako"

"Don't…" Minako started looking down.

"No, no I understand. You want to go home too."

"What, back to the apartment? I really don't want to see…" she looked up only to be cut off by Rei again.

"No Minako. Home." Rei said pointing up the ceiling.

Minako stood still staring at Rei letting her exact meaning sink in.

"Your?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"It's my home"

"How?"

"James is…"

"Wait, James has a shuttle just lying around?"

"It isn't his. It is from the past."

"But Usagi…"

"Has the Generals and the future Terran army to defend her. Our Mothers didn't defend Queen Selenity on hand. We have more than one role to fill."

"When did you realize this?" Minako asked staring at her subdued.

"Yesterday" Rei confessed.

"When do you leave?"

"After the wedding"

"Do you think I could go to Venus?"

"Yes"

"Wow" Minako whispered a small smile forming on her lips.

They both fell into silence letting their minds wander. Minako could not believe that she could actually go home and build the palace she could still see if she closed her eyes. To think Venus could again be the glorious place where she grew up was amazing. Rei on the other hand was unsure.

"Minako?"

"Hmm?"

"How much do you remember?"

"What do you mean, about the Palace? Everything!" Minako gushed smiling.

"So you just remember what your home was like and nothing else?" Rei asked.

"Well yeah. Why is there something else I should know about? If there is Rei you have to tell me"

"No, I can't do that"

"Why? Will it cause brain damage?"

"No, it just hurts too much" Rei whispered turning away from Minako.

"Oh" Minako responded walking over to Rei and putting a hand on her shoulder, "Rei we've been through a lot. I think I could handle this"

"No, you couldn't"

"You're being melodramatic"

"Well, sorry! This is turning out like a fuckin' soap opera!" Rei screamed getting up and walking away, "It hurts knowing that as much as I loved him in the past it can never, never erase the deeds that were done!"

"Who did you love Rei?" Minako asked.

"No one, it doesn't matter anymore"

"It always matters" Minako responded.

"No, in this case it really doesn't. My only hope is that you never remember" Rei said making Minako tilt her head in question. "Don't worry about it"

"Do a fire reading to show me" Minako said.

"No"

"At least I could be in pain with you"

"No"

"Rei…"

"Just leave Minako"

"But, I want to help"

"You can't help it Min. Let's just go back to the apartment alright?"

"Okay, but Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to tell Usagi were leaving?"

"It's one of my many questions right now Minako" Rei responded as they left her room at the Shrine to go back to their apartment.

Makoto smiled at the two guys as they gave her their orders. They were kind of cute. Not as cute as Nic, but not even her ex-boyfriend was that cute. One of the guys had beautiful teeth while the other was staring at her boobs. Well at least if Nic didn't show up she could flirt with one almost hot guy and his drooling sidekick. Not to say that she was hoping to flirt with Nic, but a girl needed some amusement.

"I'll go put your orders in for yah" Makoto said turning to walk away.

"Hey, waitress" almost hot guy called after her making her stop and turn.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We need our sugar thingy filled" he said holding it out for her.

"Of course" Makoto responded leaning forward to grab it from him.

_Boob check number two. _Makoto thought while walking to the kitchen. Sending a stressed smile to the cook she clipped up the order for him.

"Two boob checkers on table 4" she said making him laugh as she went to fill up the sugar dispensers for two guys who ordered water and burgers.

Minako walked silently beside Rei going over their conversation in her head. Who was this guy that is causing her so much pain? He must be one of the reasons she is deciding to leave but it is just so weird for Rei to be running from a guy. Usually she would be running straight at him with a spear or something. Then of course there is that thread that is forming between Ami and Zach. From what she can remember those threads are serious business and don't really form for just any pair of people. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Minako looked up from her feet to see James standing in front of them.

"Hey" Minako said smiling.

"Hey" Jason said looking from her to Rei quickly.

"Minako you can just go on ahead if you want" Rei said.

"No, I'll stay. I need to talk to him too" Minako said.

"Talk to me about what?" James asked.

"She wants to go home too" Rei cut in.

"She knows?"

"Not what I do" Rei responded making James wince slightly.

"I really want to know though" Minako piped in, "she's just being a brat and won't tell me. And she calls herself a best friend…shocking really."

James cracked a smile.

"Zach said cheerleading went well" James said.

"Yeah, it did. He finally got on a shirt that fit right" Minako said smiling.

"Why'd you come by?" Rei cut in.

"Oh, no reason" James said shrugging.

Minako stood there looking between the two. They would be a very interesting pair. Maybe if she just used a little bit of her Aphrodite magic they would…what the hell is that string doing there? Minako tilted her head staring at the string that was slowly forming between the two people. Reaching out her hand she began to grab at it making James and Rei look at her.

"Minako are you okay?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, just got a little dazed" Minako said dropping her hand and smiling.

Are these strings connected? Minako began to wonder. What if they are and James is the reason Rei is running? What if he is what she remembered? Is she herself supposed to remember someone, and why hasn't Ami remembered anything yet if there is a string already forming between her and Zach? Does it take the memory for these strings to form?

"So do you want to go home when Rei does?" James asked Minako politely.

"That would be ideal"

"Should I expect anymore other trips to plan?" he asked.

"They haven't said anything yet." Minako responded, "If either Ami or Makoto wish to go home we don't know"

"Okay" James said.

"Well we we're just heading home" Rei said.

"Okay" James said backing away from them, "Have a safe walk home"

"Do you want to come with us?" Minako asked, "It is always best to have an escort for these dangerous streets. After all we're not allowed to protect ourselves"

"Oh, well, uh, sure" James stumbled not exactly sure how to take her comment.

"Great" Minako said smiling.

_I am going to kill you later! _Rei screamed in Minako's head making Minako turn sharply to look at her. _What? I have special gifts too! This is just the basic part, which if you remembered, you could do too. I am special though as well._

"Special Ed" Minako whispered making Rei laugh and James look at them weird.

Nic sat in his car outside the diner unsure of what to do next. He came which was step one. Now the only question was if she should go in or not. Would that be too forward? Sighing he closed his eyes. Opening them again he watched Makoto walk over to give two guys their checks. Nic's eyes narrowed as he watched one of the guys peak down her shirt when she leaned over to grab something off the table.

"That's it" he said getting out of the car.

No man looked at her boobies without her knowing except her. Well, maybe he'd be a gentleman and let her know. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he walked into the diner making sure not to look at her. Makoto turned to look at the door when he walked in and smiled at him.

"Just sit over there and I'll be with you in a sec" Makoto said with a smile.

Nic nodded and walked over to the corner. He sat down and watched Makoto flirt with the little boys. This was a weird situation. Not just because he was one of the guys standing in the way of her truly protecting her princess but because he wasn't acting like himself. One thing that Nic can say with certainty is that he has never been protective of women. Sure he was nice to them and if they were his friends in a tough spot he'd step in. But he never made a point to see them or stop other men from checking them out. Usually it just amused him. Sighing Nic watched the idiots get up and leave. Not even looking at him she walked behind the counter.

"This was a great idea" Nic muttered leaning back against the booth.

Of course the time he decided to be protective the girl didn't want him. Smiling Makoto walked back with a glass of water and a plate of food placing it in front of him. Or maybe he was wrong.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to come in here" she said sitting down across from him.

"I'm not fond of stalkers watching me all the time" Nic responded.

"Then why were you five seconds away from becoming one. Watching someone from your car is kind of stalker-ish to me"

Nic just shrugged while taking a sip of his water while Makoto laughed at him.

"Well at least you didn't blush"

"I don't blush"

"I can remember a time when you did" Makoto said without thinking.

"Huh?"

"What?" she asked looking away.

"When?"

"When what?" Makoto asked getting up and walking away.

"When did you remember seeing me blush?" Nic asked staring after her.

"I don't know" Makoto said as she began to clear off the table of the guys that just left.

"No, you do" Nic said getting up and walking towards her.

"No, I" Makoto turned and bumped into Nic dropping all the dishes, "shit!"

"No, look at me and tell me what's going on in your mind" Nic said holding Makoto's chin so she looked at him.

"That's it. I don't know what's going on. I just have these random thoughts and you seem to be the reason for them"

"So do you want me to leave?" Nic asked moving his hands to rub her arms.

"I don't think you could ever leave me" Makoto whispered.

Nic looked into her eyes and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"I agree" he said.

They stood there staring into each others eyes. This moment had happened before. Not the exact circumstance but the revelation that they needed to be together. To not just be on the same planet or in the same room but together, together holding hands, hugging, and doing all of that relationship crap.

"Well are you going to kiss me?" Makoto asked.

"Huh?" Nic asked.

"That was the moment"

"There are moments?"

"There are always moments"

"Can I kiss you now?" Nic asked.

"No, the moment is gone" Makoto said shrugging off his hands and walking away to grab a broom.

"How about in five minutes?" Nic called after her.

"Eat your food" Makoto called back.

"Yes Bonita Seniorita" Nic cooed after her while walking back over to his booth.

"Ackward" Makoto mumbled.

"Just to let you know I'm expecting another moment in about 5 minutes" Nic called after her.

"How about 5 thousand years" Makoto called back.

"But I've already waited over a thousand" Nic yelled.

"What?" Makoto asked walking out with the broom.

"I've waited long enough?" Nic offered.

"You're getting verbal diarrhea" Makoto said with a small smile after a moment.

"I think it's contagious" he responded.


	11. Fittings and Mirror Issues

hey yall! where here is the next chapter. im going to warn you that chapters might take a little longer to put up because ive got alot going on right now. so yeah please dont get too frustrated with me and i just want to thank everyone for being so awesome while writing this. im trying not to rush things or draw them out too much. i hope u enjoy this next chapter and i dont own sailor moon!

Ami scolded while looking in the mirror. Today was their last fittings for bridesmaid dresses before the wedding. The dresses were beautiful with a pink corset top that had beads sewn, yes you guessed it, in roses of course. The skirts were long chiffon floating around their feet making Ami feel like a Princess. Which she should feel like right? Oh well.

Life goes on no matter how she's feeling. But Ami had to admit there was one thing that would make this dress look even more beautiful, if she had bigger boobs like Makoto or Minako. Ami scolded again as she looked down at her boobs in the mirror giving her top a little tug. Would it be so horrible to ask that the next time she got reincarnated she got bigger boobs?

"You all look fantastic" Usagi said with her hands in front of her mouth.

"Yeah, right" Ami muttered.

"What Ami?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, I said your right" she responded smiling.

"Is the top still a little big for you?" Usagi asked walking over to her.

"No, I'm fine" Ami responded

"We could have it taken in a little bit more"

"No, it's okay. I'm just going to get a boob job before the wedding" Ami said making Minako and Makoto look at each other in shock.

"But Zach has always liked your boobs" Rei said not thinking.

"What!" Ami asked turning to look at her.

"Nothing" Rei responded.

"Has Zach been staring at my chest?" Ami asked walking towards her.

"Can't say I've been around…"

"Then how would you know?"

"I'm psychic?" Rei offered making Ami calm down.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You, me, and that fire are going to have some alone time soon" Ami said walking back over to her mirror.

"Didn't know you wanted to get so personal" Minako said making the rest of the girls laugh as Ami blushed.

"Where's Naru?" Makoto asked turning to look at herself better in the mirror.

"Oh, she said she was running a little late" Usagi said fixing her hair.

Usagi wasn't exactly sure when to tell the girls the news about walking down the isle with men that they hate. They couldn't get too mad because it was only for a few minutes right? It isn't like she was asking them to marry them or anything. I mean that would just be insane.

"Are you going to put your wedding dress on?" Minako asked excitedly.

"Nope, no one is going to see it until the wedding" Usagi said.

"I can't wait for your wedding. But it's going to be so weird. After your wedding nothing is going to be the same." Ami said making Minako and Rei look at each other.

"Yeah" Usagi started but was cut off by Ami.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" Makoto asked.

"Not you, Minako and Rei. They looked at each other weird"

"What? Rei always looks like that" Minako said.

"What! You little skank!" Rei screamed.

"Are we fighting?" Usagi asked.

"No!" Minako and Rei screamed.

"They looked at each other weird, like their sharing a secret" Ami said pointing at them.

"No we didn't" Minako shot back.

"Yes you did!"

"Don't look at me Usagi I didn't see anything" Makoto responded.

"So, where is that dress?" Naru asked walking in.

"LIAR!" Ami screamed.

"Why is this such a big deal?" Rei asked.

"Hey, Naru your dress is over here" Usagi said motioning her to a dressing room.

"Did I come at a bad moment?" Naru asked.

"No, don't worry about it. The girls are just in a discussion" Makoto responded smiling while ushering her into the dressing room.

"Because I know something is going on and I want to know what it is" Ami said.

"When did you become so nosey?" Rei asked.

"Hah! So there is something going on!" Ami screamed pointing at them.

"Oh goodness" Minako muttered shaking her head.

"So I'm right?" Ami asked with a gleam in her eye.

"There is as much going on with the look Minako and I shared as there is going on between you and Zach" Rei said making Ami's eyes go big and her cheeks go red.

"Oh, well then nothing is going on" Ami said turning to look in the mirror.

"Ami are you blushing?" Makoto asked walking over to her.

"No"

"Yes you are" Minako said.

"What do you all think?" Naru asked walking out of the dressing room in basically the exact same dress as they had on but hers had off the shoulder sleeves.

"It looks absolutely lovely Naru" Usagi said as the other girls nodded, "you will look absolutely stunning walking down the isle with Andrew"

"What, I thought I was going to walk down the aisle with Andrew" Minako said.

"No, you're walking down the aisle with Keane" Usagi said turning away as the other girls stared at her.

"Keane?" Minako asked clenching her fist.

"Yeah, he's a groomsman now" Usagi said matter of factly.

"Who am I walking down the aisle with?" Makoto asked.

"Nic" Usagi said" "Ami with Zach, and Rei with James, it isn't that big of a deal"

The girls all looked at each other letting the information sink in.

"I need bigger boobs!" Ami screamed.

"So these are the tuxes" James said looking at himself in the mirror and pulling on his jacket.

"Yep" Mamoru said while sitting on the sofa staring out the window.

"Their nice" Zach said.

"Yeah" Mamoru responded.

"This is awkward" Nic said, "why must we all stare in the mirror? Mine fits can I go home now?"

"Yeah" Mamoru said getting up.

"Thank goodness" Keane said "it reminds me too much of your last wedding when Mina…"

His words died in his mouth as James turned to look at him quickly. The others just nodded and walked into their stalls to change as Mamoru walked over to the clerk's desk.

"You just called her Mina" James said.

"It's shorter" Keane responded not wanting the conversation to go any further.

"Do you…never mind" he started but stopped when he saw Keane not even looking at him. James sighed and shook his head before walking into his stall.

Keane walked straight into his stall and sighed. That was too close to something and way too weird. Looking in the mirror he froze. There in the mirror was the scene he just remembered playing out like a movie. Minako, no Mina, trying to get him wear a yellow rose so that they matched when they walked down the aisle. It was her subtle way of showing their unity. Her eyes were so big and held so much emotion it scared him.

"Mina no" his other self in the mirror said.

"Come on Kunz please? No one will get it" Mina told him smiling.

"Yes they will and then the focus will not be on the right people" he told her.

"Oh please, everyone will always focus on them. They are the couple for eternity" she said with a wave of her hand.

"You sound a little jealous" he whispered.

"No, no really I'm happy for them. It is just that I want to be happy like them one day. I want to be happily married and just be ruling my planet and nothing else" Mina said.

"And nothing else?" he asked placing his hand lightly on her hip.

"Well my husband and I will be doing a lot of something else, but that's none of your business" she jokingly said pushing his hand away.

"Remind me to kill this husband" he whispered in her ear before walking away.

"Hey! We only have a few more hours and you're just going to walk away without me? My husband would never do that!" Mina yelled after him making him stop and turn to look at her.

"Well my wife would never let me leave her behind" he responded making Mina narrow her eyes at him before she ran at him full speed and knocked him to the ground.

"So are you going to wear the rose?" she asked.

"Always" he responded.

Keane fell back against the door shaking his head.

"What…why…HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!" he screamed before quickly changing his clothes and running out of the shop.

"He's crazy" Zach said as he watched Keane run away.

"Yep" Mamoru responded holding out his credit card to the cashier, "go get his tux for him"

"Yep" Zach said.

Keane was running and he wasn't quite sure to where just that he needed to get the hell away from that mirror. Turning the corner he ran straight into someone. Hearing them groan he looked down into a pair of blue eyes that had just knocked him down in the possessed mirror.

"Are you doing this!" he screamed at her making Minako's eyes go big.

"What?"

"Is this some kind of demented revenge?"

"Are you okay?"

"No! I'm having all these daydreams which I think are memories and I don't know if they are. But for some reason you are in all of them! You-You stole my pen!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You were in an office and you looked out the mirror and the Earth, yeah a big blue Earth, was hanging outside of it and…"

"Honey" an old woman said leaning down towards them "would you like me to call the police or better yet someone who could help him with his delusions?" she asked Minako sweetly.

"Oh, ummm…" Minako stalled trying to think of an excuse.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Keane yelled.

"Well I…" the woman started.

"Yeah, he's not crazy it's foreplay" Minako said making Keane look back down at her, "you always know the way to turn me on. Oh baby, oh baby. Help Mama up and you can go punish me for stealing that pen of yours"

"Huh?"

"Help Mama UP" Minako hissed.

"Oh, okay" Keane said getting off Minako and helping her up.

"Now follow Mama" Minako said walking towards her apartment.

"Do I get my pen back?" Keane asked.

"Yes, now follow me" she cooed as the old lady watched them walk away.

"Foreplay in the middle of the street, why I never" she whispered shaking her head.

Minako led Keane towards her apartment. He obviously was drunk or something and needed some food or something fast. Funny, she never pictured him acting this way. It was kind of nice to see Keane not all wrapped up in his little shell.

"This is my place" she said opening the glass door to her apartment complex for him.

Keane just nodded and walked in. Minako nodded at some random lady that Keane really didn't care about and walked into the elevator. She waited for him to get in before pressing button five. They stood in silence as the elevator made it's way to the fifth floor and dinged open.

"Come on. Usagi is getting her last fitting for her wedding dress right now and Rei is at the temple taking care of some things so don't worry" she said opening the door for him.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Well I figured you need something because you're obviously drunk" Minako said.

"No, I'm not"

"Then what was with that scene?"

"You don't know what I'm talking about?"

"No"

"So you don't have daydreams or whatever they are of me or us together?"

"No, why would I want to live a nightmare like that. It's bad enough we're walking together down the aisle"

"But you were so excited about it in my daydream. You even wanted me to wear a yellow flower and you tackled me to the ground…"

"So you repaid me by tackling me to the ground? Come on let's get some water and talk in the kitchen"

"It just seemed so real" Keane said while following her to the kitchen and sitting down at the little wooden table they had there.

"Like a memory real?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"From what I can remember of the past there is no way I would have had time to deal with you"

"Yeah, same here"

"What was that?"

"Well I mean your so high maintenance. I bet if I went into your room there would be a million clothes in there" Keane said.

"Well there isn't" she responded.

"Where's your room?"

"This way" Minako said taking a sip of her water before leading him out the kitchen and over to her room.

The room was small and white like most apartments. On her bed a yellow and orange comforter was falling partly off the bed.

"Look in the closet" she said motioning him towards it.

Keane nodded and opened the closet finding almost nothing but a few shirts and jeans.

"I'm wrong" he said sitting down on her bed.

"Actually your not" she said "I'm in the process of moving"

"To where?"

"The Golden Palace on Venus, I've got to rebuild it a little bit of course" she said making Keane stare at her.

Zach walked down the street smiling. The world was finally coming in a full circle and it felt wonderful. Of course a lot of work was going to be involved on his part but it was still wonderful. To think in almost a week and half his Prince will be married to the Moon Princess. Then in a couple of months after that they would be able to Crown the Royal couple. All was going well. It only took them a thousand years or so to make it happen, but who's really counting right?

"Sanctuary" Zach whispered to himself as he saw a bookstore approaching.

Entering the store he quickly made his way to the science section. He was getting bored in his lab and wanted to make something new that would challenge his amazing intellect and make the girls swoon. There is not need to be shocked. We all know that girls love a man that can make fifteen different kinds of acid.

While scanning through the titles a flash of blue caught the corner of his eye. Turning he saw Little Miss Glue Maker reading a book and totally unaware of his presence. Picking up a couple of books he made his way over to where she was sitting. Biting his tongue to keep himself from smiling too big he lifted his hands up high and dropped the books on her table making Ami jump and almost fall out of her chair. Turning she glared at him.

"You bastard" she hissed.

"Now, now I do have a father and a very nice mother"

"Too bad they made the spawn of Satan I guess then, huh?"

"You know that hurts. I thought we were finally getting along. From what I can remember when we last parted you were staring at my fine body."

"Is this one of your goals in life? To annoy me at every chance you get? Have you not learned that I will fight back?"

"No, kind of, and that's what makes it so interesting my blue mouse" at his words they both kind of jumped back.

"I'm not a mouse" she said rearranging herself.

"Well we'll see about that" Zach responded picking up the books he dropped and walking away.

That certainly didn't go the way either one had expected. Something was just too familiar with that exchange and both were going to figure out what exactly that was.


	12. The Shit Has Hit The Fan

SUPRISE! hehe okay i know what i said about being busy and all but this just flowed out. And when things are flowing there is no sense in stopping them. so here is the next chapter and i hope yall really enjoy it. im not going to say when i get the next chapter out because one of the reasons the chapter took so long before is because i was really busy. this week im off work so i got to just let my imagination go. thanks again for the feedback :) i dont own sailor moon in any way or form!

"Venus?" Keane asked.

"Yeah, home" Minako responded falling back on her bed beside him.

"Why?"

"Why are you having memories about me?"

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"Why do I have to answer your question first?"

"I'm your superior"

"No, as of right now we are equals" Minako hissed.

"Well you have no power here and…"

"I am the Crown Princess of Venus and soon will be the Crowned Queen of Venus! Do you dare insult us or wish to cause Terra political problems before the Prince even becomes King?" Minako said leaning up on her elbow to look at him.

Keane just stared at her. Minako slightly cursed herself as she saw the mask that she didn't even miss begin to creep its way onto his face.

"Keane…"

"No, it is General Kunzite to you"

"Kunz…"

"General Kunzite"

"Kunzie…"

"I will not tell you again Princess Mihlina" Keane said getting up to look at her.

"General Kunzite I meant no disrespect. I just wish for you to see us as equals. We serve the same purpose…"

"If we serve the same purpose Princess Mihlina then why are you leaving?"

"Because you…this just feels right" Minako confessed looking in his eyes.

"You wanted a simpler life of just ruling a planet" Keane said making Minako look at him confused, "I got to go"

"No, Keane. We need to talk" Minako said getting up and following him as he walked towards the door.

"Minako its over" Keane said opening the door and closing it quickly behind him.

For a reason unknown to even the Goddess of Love herself Minako leaned back against the wall and cried. Didn't she hate this man? Why should she care that during his moment of actual human behavior she closed him back up. They were just professional colleagues, and that was even a stretch.

James slammed the door shut on his way back into his house. Rei had just finished giving him a lecture on the proper way to sweep the stairs. If she wasn't his soul mate and he didn't feel guilty about killing her in a past life he definitely would have spoken his mind to her, maybe. Walking by Keane's office he waved to Zach absent mindedly before stopping and turning around.

"What are you doing down here?" James asked.

"Research" Zach responded not even looking up from the computer.

"Why not use your computer upstairs"

"This one was closer"

"Is it that important?" James asked making Zach pause.

"It feels that important" he finally responded.

"What happened?"

"I called Ami a blue mouse"

James stared at him unsure of what to say next. He could remember the battle between Ami and Zach. How their small battle to be the smartest became slowly more and more. The first time Zach called Ami a blue mouse, well it wasn't a pretty sight, but for some reason it stuck. Overtime when Ami wasn't around Zach would sometimes be caught using it as an endearment more than an insult, but that wasn't until close to the very end. A little too close to the end that James didn't want to remember.

"Is that a big deal?" James asked cautiously.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because I know I said it before and it meant something"

"Maybe you ate a bad taco" James said trying to lighten the mood.

"No, she felt it too"

"How do you know?"

"I could just tell. It was in her eyes and the way her nose crunched up. I just know" Zach said.

"So are you researching nickname origins?"

"No"

"Then what are you researching"

"Marriage agreements" Zach responded looking up at him, "from before."

Ami typed away on her computer in the library. It was the only place she could think of to do research where she had an excuse not to respond to the girls. Well no one has tried to contact her yet, but they would soon change considering that Usagi's bachelorette party was coming up.

She didn't know why she needed to do research because Zach called her a stupid name, but she needed to. Ami needed to know why ever since the stupid Generals got here things have started to change so drastically. Not only have things changed but the change seems to be right and building towards something. That was part of the reason she freaked out on Minako and Rei at the dress fitting. It was as if they not only feel what she feels but they know something as well. Something that they're not going to tell Makoto, Usagi, or herself until they were ready, but she did not have the patience to wait. Ami needed to know what was going on to make everything change so much and without an enemy to even cause it. Like this was destiny finally finishing their story, but why would destiny want her on this Earth without any powers to protect her Princess? It made absolutely no sense. She was the Ice Warrior. She was the first Senshi discovered by Usagi and Ami was not ready to let go of that yet.

"Come on Hermes" Ami whispered while scanning over the files quickly in her computer.

Then out of what seemed to be nowhere a file came up on her computer.

"What is this?" she asked herself out loud.

When the password screen came up Ami typed in the first thing that came to mind. Access was granted, destiny.

_I hate writing this stupid thing, but it is required and I have never been one to break the rules. I am only bending them by writing this in my computer instead of a real journal. There is no way that I will allow any of the girls to find this and use it as blackmail. I am pretty sure Mina has already come snooping around with Lita._

_Tonight we were at the ball and Lita had a drinking contest with General Nephrite. Mina says that they just need to have sex and get it over with, though she will never admit to saying that. My opinion is about the same but also adds in Rei and Jadeite as well. I won't admit that out loud either because it isn't proper for a Princess to say such things. _

_I saw the pathetic excuse for a General go behind a curtain with another flimsy lady. It doesn't bother me that he sleeps with different women. I just feel bad for them because they do not know that pretty soon his pretty little flesh will be eaten away by a horrible virus. My research is going well and I believe that in the next week I will be able to start mixing something that will teach him a lesson. My mother would be shocked to learn that the rumors are actually true. She wouldn't think it proper for a Princess but not only am I a Princess, she would say, but I am the next Queen of Mercury. I am not worried about that though. Me actually being Queen is many years ahead and plus I will need to be married to actually ascend the throne. It is Mercurian Law._

_Princess Amelia of Mercury_

"This is my diary" Ami whispered her hand over her mouth.

She then began to read the story of her past. One that led to an ending she might not evenwant to read.

"Why would that be important" James asked.

"Because I think I was engaged to Ami" Zach said looking up at him, "that sounds crazy I know. It is just that I had this feeling that there was something to that name"

"So you automatically jump to marriage?"

"For those times it seems like the best option"

"You think that they would allow a General to be engaged to the Princess of…"

"I didn't know they had paparazzi back then" Zach said making James start and run over to the computer, "you seem nervous about something"

"I'm just interested" James said.

"It says that I defined my relationship with Ami as _unique _but the reporter says there has to be more then what we said. Look here it says there were rumors that Ami wanted to torture and kill me! People saw her doing research in the library and…" Zach screamed pointing at the computer.

"I'm going to the kitchen. Have you seen Nic?" James asked.

"He said he was going to get something to eat"

"He's been eating out a lot lately"

"Do you think Ami knows about this? I mean I saw her reading at the bookstore today and she already threw glue at me. What if she already remembered her vendetta against me and wants to kill me?" Zach asked.

"You need some rest" James responded walking out of the room.

Truth be told James hoped that Ami only remembered that part of their relationship. He didn't want any of his friends to go through the pain that Rei and him were going through right now. James would rather still be dead then see any more people go through this pain.

Keane slammed open the door to Mamoru's office making Mamoru look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is the matter?" Mamoru asked.

"We have an issue"

"Close the door"

Keane complied with the request before walking over to sit in front of Mamoru's desk.

"What's the problem?"

"The Senshi of Venus"

"Minako? Did she use her powers or something?"

"No, she is planning to use an aircraft to leave this planet and go back to Venus" Keane said making Mamoru stare at him silently.

"Is she crazy?" he finally asked.

Keane just shrugged in response as Mamoru quickly got on his cell phone.

"Minako I want you in my office in 15 minutes" Mamoru said after a moment.

"Yes, it is a very big emergency" Mamoru spoke again into the phone.

Clicking the phone shut he stared at Keane.

"How did you find this out?" he asked Keane.

"We ran into each other and for some reason she gave me the information" he responded.

"Did she say where she would find such an aircraft to get her back home?"

"No, she just said she was going to go there"

"Tell the Generals they have 20 minutes to get into my office" Mamoru ordered Keane, "You are dismissed"

Keane nodded and left Mamoru's office in a hurry. Like they say in America the shit has definitely hit the fan.

Mamoru sat in his office as patiently as possible watching the minutes tick by. It would have been delusional to think that nothing could go wrong so closely to his wedding. He just never expected it to be something that the Senshi would do. Mamoru expected some enemy to come back from the dead and start sending their monsters after them. Having problems with the Senshi is worse then monsters, but this is his life and nothing has ever been easy. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Mamoru Chiba, yes send her in"

Minako walked through the door in a hurry. Dropping her purse to the ground she sat in the chair that Keane just left.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I just heard your leaving"

"Oh, well yes I am" Minako responded taken back at his abruptness.

"Does Usagi know?"

"No"

"Were you going to tell her?"

"Yes, I was going to tell her soon. I just did not want to make her more stressed out and…" Mamoru interrupted her.

"How and when are you planning to leave?"

"One of the aircrafts that is not too far away from the city after the wedding"

"So you were planning to use one of MY aircrafts to leave without either Usagi's or my own permission? Do you have no respect for your superiors!" Mamoru yelled.

"Do not raise your voice to me" Minako said as calmly as possible.

"I am…"

"I know who you are Prince Endymion and I respect your position but do not forget who I am" Minako hissed looking at him.

"You are a Senshi, a warrior, a protector of the Princess of the Moon!"

"When you marry Usagi she is no longer the Princess of the Moon and my duty is done! I am Princess Mihlina of Venus! How dare you insult us in such a manner Prince Endymion. We have been nothing but understanding and supportive of you"

"Princess Mihlina I forgot myself" Mamoru said trying to control his anger.

"It is understandable that a Terran would do so" Minako hissed.

"You have made terms?" he asked.

"Yes, with General Jadeite. He will provide Princess Reiko of Mars and myself passage after your nuptials."

"I see"

"There is one more thing that I would like to ask you" Minako said.

Before Mamoru could answer the phone rang.

"I am sorry, if you would be so kind" Mamoru asked motioning towards his phone.

"We will allow it" Minako responded looking out the window to show her agitation.

"Yes, send them in" Mamoru said, "I am sorry Princess my Generals have just arrived"

"Very well" Minako said.

Zach, Nic, James, and Keane entered the room. They looked from Minako's tense form to their Prince's and waited for their orders.

"General Jadeite, I was just informed that you have promised passage to the Princesses of Venus and Mars without my permission" Mamoru said making James tense.

"It was demanded of me by the treaty Your Highness" James responded with a bow.

"As that may be I still wish to know of every action that takes place politically on my planet. You maybe a General and King but I am still the High Prince" Mamoru said still sitting at his desk, "I expect General Kunzite to take the right actions in this circumstance"

"Yes, Your Highness" Keane said with a bow.

"Princess Mihlina, your request" Mamoru said turning to her.

"Yes of course. We feel my people on your planet Prince Endymion they have been reborn as well. Our concern lies in what we am grasping of your policy and tolerance of immigrants. We wish to personally request for them to have safe passage back to Venus" Minako said looking straight into his eyes.

"I do not know if we could spare…"

"Prince Endymion as you may or may not remember Venus is filled with many natural and powerful resources. The faster our people get back to their home the faster that you may prosper from their work through trade" Minako said staring him straight in the eyes.

"General Zoicite you are in charge of making sure the aircrafts will be ready for these people" Mamoru ordered.

"Yes Your Highness" Zach said bowing.

"We thank you" Minako said bowing her head slightly, "for your grand generosity. We could not be happier that the Princess of the Moon is to be wed to you."

"Are we to assume that Princess Reiko will make the same demands?" Mamoru asked ignoring her pleasantries.

"It is not our business to know Mars' every wish" Minako responded.

"Excuse our assumption" Mamoru said, "General Jadeite make contact with the Princess of Mars so that her wishes will be known to us personally. General Nephrite begin your work on explaining these new developments to the press. We do not want our people to be startled or confused about these new developments. You are free to tell them the full history."

"Yes Your Highness" James and Nic said together bowing.

"Mamoru" Minako said lightly making him turn with a raised eyebrow.

"I did not know that we were done with business" Mamoru responded.

"Prince Endymion" Minako corrected, "when my planet is settled we welcome any ambassador of peace so that our planets will be realigned for their present glory and not for their past"

"We accept" Mamoru said, "we wish you luck on your endeavors and if there is anything that you need Minako do not be afraid to ask us. My only request to you is for you to tell Usagi soon. I do not think I will be able to keep your secret as well as James has"

"I understand Mamoru, thank you" Minako said getting up making Mamoru do the same, "Can we end on a hug?" she asked.

"Of course" he responded opening his arms to her.

The two shared a quick hug before Minako left the room. It was shocking to see exactly how much she has actually grown up right in front of his eyes. Too bad her growing up is leading him into more problems that he was hoping to never have to deal with. How do you tell people that their neighbors are really from another planet and not to attack them? He was going to need more troops and is going to have to use a different technique then what they have already planned to gain control of the planet again. Terra help him.

As soon as Minako left the building she pulled out her cell phone and called Rei.

"Hey Minako!" Rei's voice called over the cell phone.

"Hey, we have an issue" Minako told her.

"What is that?"

"Endymion knows"

"I am going to kill Ja…"

"It wasn't him. We need to get a meeting together"

"Today?"

"The sooner the better, I don't think Mamoru is going to be doing us any favors. He is pissed that we haven't gone to him sooner"

"It has only been a few days"

"We know what a few days is in politics and homeland affairs" Minako responded, "I do have my memories back remember? Not to mention how our demands will affect his planet"

"Yeah" Rei said not wanting to tell her she's still missing one very important one.

"Makoto isn't working the late shift tonight so we are going to tell them at the apartment tonight. Get ready." Minako said.

"Is this an order?" Rei asked.

"It is my last one Mars. Don't be late" Minako said hanging up before making the other three necessary calls.


	13. Plans and Confessions

Hey yall! Sorry about the typos...I do read over these chapters. That wasnt really that bad of a cliff hanger...i've seen alot worse that made me want to throw my computer across the room. As for how the Generals, Mamoru, and Minako acted I just felt that it was the best for their positions. There is a time for play and a time for work. Speech and body language are two main things that represent that. But yeah thanks for all the responses and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. No promises on when the next chapter is coming out but I will try and get it done as soon as possible. I hate forcing things because I like my stories to flow (thanks for whoever commented on that :)). Just a reminder I do not own Sailor Moon! Enjoy:)

"Are we done" James finally asked making Mamoru look up at him.

Mamoru closed his eyes willing his temper to go back down. He'd never seen Minako react to him like that. Usually she would cave when he brought out his rank. True they never have gotten into political affairs before, but they've been friends for years now. Shouldn't that mean something to her?

"Yeah" he replied making the four men's posture relax.

"Thank goodness. My butt muscles were starting to spasm standing in that position for so long. Mamoru you have no idea how hard it is to stay in proper General stance" James continued moving to sit down in a chair across from Mamoru's desk as Mamoru cracked a smile.

"Yeah, and you have know idea how stressful my life is going to be trying to figure out how exactly to explain this to the whole Earth" Nic said slapping James in the back of the head, "gracias amigo"

"De nada" James replied with a big smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"James you have devils run" Keane said making James turn to him in shock.

"But…" James trailed off seeing Keane's serious face, "Yes, General" he muttered.

"So what's the plan?" Zach asked after a moment of silence.

"First, we need to figure out why and how these girls are acting this way. They never cared about their home planets before. Their planets were like old jewelry that they thought was tacky and out of date" Mamoru said.

"You have spent way too much time around girls" Zach said.

"And you haven't?" James muttered.

"Next" Mamoru cut in, "we need to think about security."

"They know how to defend themselves" Nic cut in.

"Yeah, but they don't have their powers now because of Resolution 54" Zach responded.

"So, are we supposed to be bodyguards?" James asked.

"Well we don't exactly have an army to take care of them" Keane said.

"Yeah, that needs to be taken care of" Mamoru said, "The way things are playing out plans that were made need to be sped up"

"We can not make…" Nic started but was cut off by Mamoru.

"I want every newspaper in the world at my wedding" Mamoru said.

"Good idea" James said.

"Yeah, but afterwards they are going to want answers" Nic said, "so we will still need something for them"

"Zach will animate…"

"In a week?" Zach asked shocked.

"I didn't say it had to be Academy Award material" Mamoru shot back.

"But still it is a lot of information and I do not think that people are going to take a half assed attempt seriously. Especially with the story that we have to tell" Zach responded.

"Write it" Nic offered.

"I don't think people would buy a book…" James responded but was cut off by Nic.

"No we would put them in the newspapers. They would go with the breaking news and a statement from Mamoru that would basically say that with the rise of other worlds we need to unite under one ruler again. Zach will provide all the scientific evidence in the article of course"

"And the leaders of the world would become extremely pissed off" James continued.

"But they don't realize that no matter what Terra is mine to rule. I can feel her and if need be I can ask her for help" Mamoru cut in making the men nod.

"Just like Minako was talking about?" Zach asked.

"I…yeah I think basically just like Minako" Mamoru responded.

"What do you know James?" Keane asked suddenly.

"About what?" he asked back.

"The girls and their demands, you are the one that said they could leave" Keane responded pinning James with his stare.

"I made a promise…" he trailed off.

"As your commanding officer I demand to know…" Keane cut him off.

"Memories that's all I'm going to say, memories" James responded.

The guys were silent soaking in the information. Keane tried to will his curiosity away but this was not the time to be the strong one. This was the time to get some damn answers on why his life went from slightly weird to totally psychotic in a few days time.

"You get them too?" Keane asked.

"Yeah"

"I thought we have all our memories" Nic said looking from James to Keane.

"Are you telling me…" Keane trailed off.

"Yeah, kind of weird if you ask me" James said.

"Do I have…"

"all of them, no." James finished for him.

"Can you…"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because if I don't even want my own memories why the hell would I give you yours?" James asked.

"So, the whole blue mouse thing is a past correlation between Ami and me that you did not want me to know about?" Zach asked finally piecing things together.

"Yes" James responded.

"I want something too!" Nic screamed getting up. "All I've got is this stupid feeling whenever Makoto and I are together"

"You hangout with Makoto?" Mamoru asked slightly amused with the information he was collecting.

"Yeah, she cooks for me" Nic responded sitting back down.

"Show me James" Keane said.

"I don't want…" James was cut off by Mamoru.

"They are wishing for you to finish opening a part of them that the great ones have already begun to reveal. There is a reason that you were the first one James. You are the only one that can do this" Mamoru said.

"As long as y'all won't commit suicide" James responded before opening his hands to let his power loose and flow over his comrades.

Images began to take over their senses. Holes began to be filled in their jigsaw puzzled memory, a kiss there, a caress here, a fight there. Feelings began to take hold of them again that their soul had worked so hard to suppress while destiny and fate worked so hard to reveal. Passion, lust, love, and finally guilt took hold of their hearts as James finished his magic. Mamoru sat in silence as Zach, Nic, and Keane got up and left his office without speaking a word. Nothing could be said to give them comfort. No one would know what to say to these men that just found out that not only did they break their oath to Prince Endymion but they killed their own loves that night as well. Mamoru closed his eyes as he heard Keane destroying his office down the hallway.

"You made me" James whispered before getting up.

"Let them know that we will have a meeting tomorrow. We have no time to waste" Mamoru responded.

James nodded his head and left the office silently. Terra give them strength.

It was later that night when the girls gathered together. Makoto was putting together a snack in the kitchen as Usagi watched T.V in the living room. Minako and Rei sat on both sides of Usagi staring blankly at the screen. They had met earlier to go over everything that they were going to say, but still the jitters wouldn't go away. No matter how right it felt for their whole being it still was something that they were never trained for. Minako and Rei knew how to tell a pushy Diplomat or Prince to buzz off in ten languages. They could lead armies, assemblies, and their planet but they could not tell their Princess and best friend that they must leave her. As a commercial came on Usagi looked around the room.

"Where is Ami at?" she asked.

"I don't know. She didn't answer her phone when I called earlier" Minako said.

"Don't worry she'll be here" Makoto said while walking in with a plate of food.

"Yeah, it just isn't like her to be running anywhere close to late" Usagi said.

"I'll call her" Rei said getting up and walking towards the balcony.

As Rei flipped open her phone she slid the balcony door open and walked outside. Quickly scanning down to Ami's number she pressed her phone to dial as she closed the door behind her. On the third ring Ami picked up.

"Hey Rei" she whispered into the phone.

"Hey Ames I was just calling to see where you were"

"Oh, I'm in the library"

"You didn't get the message?"

"No, what's going on?"

"We're having a meeting right now"

"Oh, okay. Sorry I'll be right over" Ami whispered before hanging up.

Ami sighed and rubbed her eyes as she blankly stared at the screen in front of her. It was insane to think that what happened really happened. She loved Zoicite, Zach, the male cheerleader. More importantly she not only loved him she had flippin' sex with him and decided to write about it in detail. What in the world…okay not going to go down that way of expressing herself, but really, I mean come on. Why must fate be so cruel? Then of course after that he leaves and there are pages of her utter misery and then there is nothing. Nothing of course except the need to go home with a carton of ice cream and cry her eyes out for a reason she doesn't even know.

Well scratch that she does know. Zach was the love of her life a century ago. Of course it would still hurt her today. Does this mean that they should get back together? Does he have his memories as well? What if he wants them to get back together? Is he still that good at sex? Wait that doesn't matter, this is a new life and she is a new person. Her past will not dictate her future even if a part of her says that everything is connected no matter how hard we try to separate them.

Closing her laptop Ami gathered her things and made her way out of the library. She had a haunting feeling that things were just going to get worse today. Turning around the corner she was proven correct when she saw Zach walking in her direction. He hadn't seen her yet so she could just scurry away but then she would just be a blue mouse. Not only that but he would some how be controlling her actions and they weren't his to control.

Squaring her shoulders Ami walked straight over to Zach. She was awarded with his shocked face when he finally caught sight of her. Emotions that Ami didn't want to explain crossed his face. He will not control me Ami thought. Then to prove that he had no claim over her Ami grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. To tell the truth even Ami was shocked at her own boldness but he looked almost hurt a second ago and she didn't like that. Plus he needed to know she wasn't the blue mouse from a century ago. She could be bold even if he wasn't responding to her.

Then the dam broke. Emotions she didn't want came upon her and she began to cry. As soon as her tear hit his cheek Zach responded turning her so that she was leaning against the bookshelf. Why the hell was she crying? Shouldn't she be happy kissing the man that drove her crazy in her past life?

Zach was the one to pull away and look down at her. First he searched her face for something and then he kissed one of the salty rivulets that her tears made.

"You do not hate me?" he whispered.

"Why would I hate you?" Ami asked.

"Do you not know?"

"I read my old diary and know what we were"

"But you haven't remembered" he asked his eyes searching hers.

"No"

"Damn it!" he screamed slamming his fist against the book case. "Then why were you crying?" he demanded.

"I, I don't know. There was just this feeling that made me" she responded.

They stood there in silence. Zach stared off into space while running his fingers through her short hair.

"The girls are waiting for me I've got to go" Ami finally said.

"Ask Rei to show you" Zach told her not letting her move away..

"Show me what?"

"Just tell her to"

"Is it really that important?"

"To me it is"

"You do not control me Zachary"

"No, but I…just do it for what we were, okay?"

"What were we exactly?" Ami asked.

"Doesn't your diary tell you?" he responded.

"I want to hear it from you"

"We were an interesting couple that would have been more than extraordinary" Zach responded after a second.

"That was really corny" Ami said laughing slightly.

"Well, I'm not great at…"

"That isn't what my diary says" Ami responded before seeing an opening and walking away.

Zach just smiled in response as he watched her walk away. It was past ironic when he saw her here. Really he should have known that the moment he didn't wish to see her she would be here in the sanctuary that they both shared. The great ones had one fantastic sense of humor.

Then the kiss really threw him off. He was expecting a glare or something that would make him feel a little better. Not a kiss that made the wounds fill with acid that was washed away with a single tear and filled him with hope. What if she had remembered and forgiven him? Could life really be that wonderful?

The answer is no. Not his, and when she remembered she would come and freeze his balls off. That is what his Ami would do and he doesn't blame her.

Ami opened the door to Usagi, Rei, and Minako's apartment. She could hear the T.V was on and the usual sound of Usagi eating. A small smile formed on her face, oh the joys of normalcy.

"Hey!" she called getting a chorus of hellos in response.

"Took you long enough" Usagi said as Ami walked in.

"Sorry" Ami responded sitting down.

"Can we start now?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah" Minako said.

"So why did we need to meet?" Usagi asked after a few seconds of silence from Minako.

"I'm leaving" Minako said.

"WHAT!" Usagi screamed getting up.

"So am I" Rei said.

"NO!" Usagi screamed again turning to point at her.

"Why?" Makoto asked.

"It is kind of hard to explain…"

"MY WEDDING!" Usagi cut in.

"We aren't leaving until after your wedding" Rei said.

"Usa please sit down. Deep down you knew this day could come. We can choose to leave" Minako said softly.

"I…"

"Usagi we love you. It is just that I can feel Venus calling to me as Rei feels Mars calling to her. We need to get back home and rebuild our planets" Minako cut in.

"Is it because of the Generals?" Usagi asked, "Because we can still…"

"Usa, no" Rei said, "It is time for us to go."

"What about you two?" Usagi asked turning to Makoto and Ami.

"I don't know what their talking about" Makoto said.

"Mercury hasn't spoken to me yet" Ami responded.

"Yet is the word" Usagi said solemnly.

"Usagi we never were meant to be Senshi forever. We need to go have a family as well so that we can send our daughters to you to protect your daughter. This is the way it has been since the beginning of the Silver Millenium. The daughters of the Inner Planets protect the Princess of the Moon until she marries. It is at this time that they move on to marry and raise their families. I am meant to be a Queen and I have a planet that needs me" Minako gushed.

"I can't hold you back" Usagi said tears forming in her eyes.

"Usagi don't cry" Rei said.

"Is it really just the calling of your home?" Ami asked.

"Yes" Minako responded.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Because, never mind" Ami shook her head.

"No tell us" Usagi said.

"I just ran into Zach at the library" Ami told them making Rei sit up a little bit, "there is a history between us and the Generals"

"I knew you and Zach had something going on!" Minako screamed pointing at her.

"Not only Zach and me" Ami said looking at her, "you and Keane, Makoto and Nic, as well as Rei and James"

"Me and Keane?" Minako asked tilting her head.

"It is all in my diary that I found when searching my computer. I had this weird feeling earlier and so I decided to search around for some information and my old diary came up. It seems we all had to write one. Rei's mother made us"

"But me and Keane? He…" Minako trailed off trying to find the right word.

Then she remembered the moment earlier when she was crying by the door. He said it was over. Did he mean them? They hadn't even started yet.

"Is just your complete opposite and hot" Makoto supplied.

"Yeah basically" Minako nodded not wanting to discuss the issue.

"He told me to ask you Rei. He seemed really urgent" Ami said turning to look straight at Rei.

"I can't give you what you want. I know what your talking about Ami but I can't show you what he wants me to" Rei said.

"So it's true?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah"

"That is too cute!" Usagi screeched, "I knew there was a reason I paired all of you together. I'm just too smart"

"Listen Minako and I are leaving right after the wedding to go back home. Makoto and Ami you both can decide what you want to do but I will not be the one to tell you anything. You all need to find out everything on your own" Rei said getting up.

The four other girls stared at Rei unsure of what they were supposed to do next. Minako didn't really want to just walk out of her apartment. She also hoped that Rei wasn't planning to do the same thing. Biting her lip she prayed that Rei made the right decision.

"I want you all to leave" Usagi said suddenly making all the girls look at her, "Don't look at me like that. Minako is right. It would happen at some point and it would be better for you all to leave at once. I do not want to hold anybody back and you all have sacrificed enough of your lives for me. It is time for you all to move on. I will be okay"

"Usa…" Minako trailed tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't you dare start crying. We've been together for like a thousand years. I'm kind of getting sick of you all" Usagi said with a smile.

"But I don't even remember Jupiter" Makoto said, "This is my home."

"No, Jupiter is" Usagi said "just close your eyes and search for it. Then you will find that small pulse that is your planet calling to you and giving you strength. I can still feel the Moon and one day I will go back with Mamo-chan but not now."

Makoto closed her eyes and nodded her head. She didn't really know if she wanted to go. It all sounded right but she just didn't know if it felt right. This place had become her home and she wasn't ready to leave it yet. There was no other place that she could think of that felt better then being right here with these girls. No other place that completed her. Then of course there is the issue of Nic and her being a couple. In the past twenty minutes she had learned more things than she wanted to know.

Her past life seemed to like screwing her over. But then again deep down she knew a change was coming with Usagi's wedding. With that acknowledgement a jolt ran down her spine and she felt the pulse Usagi just talked about. No visions came to her just the knowledge that there is more than the girls and maybe even Nic that needed her. There is a whole planet out there waiting for her. A home that would never and has never left her.

"So Ami can we see that diary of yours?" Minako asked.


	14. Confrontations and kisses

Hey yall! Thanks for all the reviews yall r just friggin awesome! One thing I must say is that I don't want to get involved in a Seiya/Mamoru debate, but if I had a choice I would walk around with scissors to cut off some hair on one of them. So yeah here is the next chapter and can yall feel were getting close? hehehe hope yall enjoy it! (i dont own sailor moon)

Rei walked up the temple steps. Last night had turned into a sleepover where they shared their favorite memories of each other. Things that they once believed were forgotten were brought up. Rei was forced to endure every embarrassing moment past and present. Ones that Rei had even forgotten her self but with only a few words the cringing and blushing came forth.

Things were so fun and light. Then everything became serious with one moment when Usagi was laying on the ground with a carton of ice cream laying on her stomach. She just spoke and Rei could not help but feel guilty afterwards.

"You know" she said, "I knew that you all would leave at some point. I really did. It was just that I was expecting it in a few years. You know once everything here was stabilized. In the past no one left unless they were getting ready to be married. But this isn't the past and you all have a lot more work to do. It will just be hard not having these moments. I can't bear the thought of us trying to divulge our souls over a monitor"

There was a long moment of silence before Minako spoke.

"Yeah, like that time when I was away on Venus because my mom wanted me to take lessons and you decided to tell me about how cute you thought Endymion was. Then he comes walking through the door. I was laughing so hard while you both fought over it. To think a few weeks later you both would be courting" Mina said with a twinkle in her eyes.

The girls cracked up laughing at the memory. Then with Ami's genius a promise was made to hold a reunion every five years. The first one of course would be held on Earth and then from there it would rotate from planet to planet. There was also another slightly smaller section that said all doors would be locked when talking over a monitor that Usagi had put in. Ami printed out the agreement and they all signed it. It was now their first treaty and the girls drank over it with a glass of wine. Rei really was going to miss these girls.

Making it up the last step Rei bit her lip at the picture in front of her. There James was lying on the ground sleeping with a broom across his chest. He must have been here while to fall asleep while working. She almost felt bad for him, almost. Walking over to him she gave him a nice little kick before walking over his startled body.

"I'm mad at you" she said walking into the main building.

"About what?" James yawned.

"You know exactly what." Rei let out a frustrated sigh as James shook his head no, "You told them, showed them, I don't know what! It just all leads back to you!" she screamed.

"I had to" James sighed getting up.

"No you didn't" she responded slamming the door behind her.

"Yes I did" he said opening it up calmly.

"No, you didn't! You always have a choice" she said turning to face him.

"No, you don't. Unlike you I still am part of an army and have a commanding officer. So excuse me if I follow orders" James said.

"Oh well aren't you the good little soldier" she hissed.

He didn't say anything in response. Rei sighed and turned walking away from him. James shook his head and followed her.

"I didn't want to do it" he told her.

"I told the girls no when they asked me" Rei responded.

"You aren't in the same position as me"

"I don't give a damn"

"Sorry the Earth didn't turn the way you wanted it to" James said making Rei stop again and turn back to him.

"Well that's why I'm going to Mars"

James coiled back for a second making Rei smirk until she heard his response.

"Always running away and hiding your feelings like usual" he said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Things get tough and you run. Well I'm sorry. I've got my own problems to deal with Rei and I am not going to put up with your melodrama anymore" James said walking past her.

"I am not melodramatic" she said following behind him.

"You are mad at me because Keane demanded for me to open up their minds to their memories. Do you think I wanted to do that Rei?" James asked turning to look at her, "Do you think I wanted to show my best friends how they killed the women they loved? Am I supposed to get some sadistic pleasure out of their pain? Yeah you don't have a response to that do you. I have just spent the whole night here sweeping the damn steps because I was afraid to go home. All I could do was be a total lame ass and leave them messages that Mamoru wanted to meet with us today. I…"

"I get it James" Rei cut in.

"Do you?"

"Yes"

"Good" he whispered.

They stood in silence for a moment both becoming aware that they some how made it into the kitchen. Biting her lip Rei decided to make a big girl choice.

"Tell me about it while I make us tea" Rei said.

"I really don't want to" James said after a moment.

"Well I have to say you're braver than me" she confessed while filling a tea pot with water.

"It wasn't bravery it was an order Rei" James said as she put the tea pot on the stove.

"But still" she said.

"Stop trying to make me feel better. I was a wreck after I got those memories. I'm scared to think what they're going to be like. For Terra's sake Keane destroyed his office"

"Yeah?" she asked while pulling two tea bags out of a cupboard.

"Yep, Mamoru told me he didn't want to even think about the money it would cost to repair it. He was just happy that Keane didn't go for the windows"

"Hah, that's true" there was a moment of silence as Rei reached up to grab two cups, "I don't want to even think about what the girls are going to be like when they remember"

"They haven't yet?"

"Nope, well they know that we were all involved with each other. They just don't know how it ends and for Minako and Makoto everything in between" Rei said placing the tea bags into the cups.

"I have to say Minako and Keane were the couple I was the most scared of. You knew if they got into a fight then it would be taken out on us"

"Yep and their office" Rei said with a laugh that James quickly joined in on.

"Shoot I forgot about that"

"The girls and I spent all last night talking about old memories" Rei said pushing her self off the counter and walking over to James, "Sad to say all of my favorite ones had you all involved"

"Say y'all" James said.

"What?"

"It's easier just say it"

"Yah-all" Rei said slowly making James laugh, "Don't laugh at me"

"Sorry dragonfly it was just too cute" he said looking up at her which made Rei blush.

"I think Makoto and Nic were the ones that transitioned the easiest" Rei said.

"Yeah, they were actually really good friends before"

"Yep" Rei said.

"Zach and Ami were just chaotic. You never knew what was going to be flying at you when they got in the same room" James said.

"Yeah you did, ice" Rei said with a laugh as James smiled at her.

"And then there was us" James said looking at Rei.

"Yeah you manipulated my emotions" she scoffed.

"It was my only choice" he responded.

"No it wasn't" Rei said.

"Well, I did try everything else" he said looking straight into her eyes.

"Are you trying something now?" she asked leaning towards him.

"No" he said making Rei blink.

"Oh" Rei said looking away from James more than slightly put out by his comment.

"Don't look so upset"

"I'm not upset" Rei bit out making James laugh.

"Okay" he said, "now where is my tea woman?"

His answer was boiling water soaking his chest and making him fall down screaming.

"There's your damn tea" Rei said before storming out slamming the door behind her.

Usagi walked into Mamoru's office not even saying hello to his secretary. The girls were on her mind and she needed to talk to Mamoru about it. Usagi needed to do whatever she could to make things better for them. So what better way to do that then go to the man who controlled the Earth and would give you whatever you wanted? Usagi locked the door behind her and leaned back against it staring at her fiancé. Mamoru looked up at Usagi shocked before smiling and walking over to her.

"Hey baby. This is a pleasant surprise" he said kissing her.

Usagi lost herself in the kiss for a second before reality came back and she reminded herself why she was here. No, it was not to make out with her wonderful soon-to-be husband but instead to make sure that her best friends were looked after. Breaking the kiss she looked up at Mamoru.

"I came to talk to you about something very important" Usagi said stepping away from him.

"What is it? Did something happen to the wedding?" he asked worriedly.

"All the girls are leaving and don't look at me that way I'm fine. I just want you to promise me that they'll be safe" she said.

"Oh baby, of course they will be. The boys and I are already talking about bodyguards for the next few days before Rei and Minako leave." He told her.

"They are all going back to their planets" she said.

"When did they…"

"I told them to. I couldn't hold them back anymore"

"Well I will make sure that all the Generals are looking after them" he told her softly.

"Do you think that will be wise because they"

"were involved. Yeah, we know. Have the girls gotten all their memories as well?" Mamoru asked moving Usagi towards his couch.

"Well Rei seems to know more than the rest but they all know that they were involved. Something tells me there is more to it. When Luna and Artemis get back I will talk with them about it"

"There is no need" he said pulling her down to sit on the couch with him.

"Why? Did you talk to them?"

"No, I already know what happened. The Generals killed the Senshi" Mamoru said making Usagi put a hand to her mouth.

"But they loved each other" she whispered.

"They were brainwashed Usako" he said, "Please promise me you won't tell the girls. They need to find this out on their own."

"Rei must know everything. Oh my goodness, how horrible. I thought our story was tough, but to think…" Usagi trailed off.

"Yeah" Mamoru said watching her, "are you going to be okay?"

Usagi nodded her head as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"Oh Usako, you are just too good" Mamoru said pulling her into his lap, "and that is one of the many reasons I love you" he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" she whispered back leaning into his body to cry for her friends as he soothed her.

Nic sat in his car outside of the café. Right now he was supposed to be at work but he couldn't go. All Nic knew was that he wanted to see her right now. He didn't know if Makoto would be in there but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Nic had spent the whole night sorting through all of his memories. He didn't really come to any conclusion but he knew that seeing her couldn't hurt any worse. In fact it would make him feel better knowing that even after what he did she was still okay.

Opening his car door Nic stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked into the café. Quickly looking around the café Nic sighed not seeing her. With his reason of being here gone Nic turned to leave.

"Nic" was all he heard and all he needed to turn around.

"Hey" he said.

"Sit down in your booth I'll be over in a second" Makoto said with a smile.

Nic nodded and walked over to his booth. It was weird to think that they mostly interacted over business. On rare occasions did they see each other outside of their work clothes. It did not really matter though because it fed into what their beginning relationship was founded on, competition. Everything with them back then was a competition. Para consideración de Tierra, he almost drank himself into alcohol poisoning because of this girl. They knew that there was respect and a deep love there. She became one of his really good friends that he could rely on. It was natural for them to transition into lovers.

"Here's your water" Makoto said sitting down across from him.

"Are you allowed to just sit down?" he asked.

"Yeah, my last table just left"

"Oh"

"What's the matter?" she asked reaching across to touch his hand.

Nic just looked up at her. Makoto stopped at seeing all the emotions flashing across his eyes. Searching his eyes she reached up and touched his cheek.

"Talk to me"

Nic shook his head and looked down.

"Ami said that we used to be involved" Makoto said watching him.

Nic shut his eyes.

"Am I repulsive or something?" she said with a laugh.

Nic tightened his hands around his water and shook his head.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

He sighed and ran his thumb up and down his glass unsure of what to say.

"Well if you ever want to even look at me then come find me. I'm off now" Makoto said getting up.

Por Tierra he was a coward. He couldn't even look at her. Why did it have to be such a big deal? It wasn't like he really wanted to kill her in the past. He was brainwashed. She would have to understand. If she ever really loved him she would.

Getting up Nic ran back into the kitchens. She wasn't there. The only person there was a big cook staring at him like he was crazy.

"Where's Makoto?" he asked.

"In the alley taking her break" the cook responded.

"Thanks" Nic said pushing open the back door.

Makoto looked at him in shock. Nic smiled at her.

"I'm sorry" he said before she could say anything Nic kissed her.

All questions left Makoto's mind. Instead a heavy feeling made its way into her stomach which quickly turned into chills running through her body. When the chill finally reached all the way up her spine memories began to fill her senses. This kiss happened before. Sure Ami told her they were involved but now she knew. Makoto could remember the exact pressure that only he put on her lips.

She knew about all their bets, joking around, flirting, and the way that it all led to that one moment. How they would always get a little peeved when the other person won but secretly enjoyed watching the other get so excited over it. Zeus, Nic was the only man that made her feel like a real lady instead of an oversized tomboy. Then the last moments came. His cold eyes looking at her and the harsh truth that the man she loved was gone. The screams and the cold steal…

Pulling quickly away from the kiss Makoto slapped him. Tears were spilling down her face. Nic reached out to brush them away but she hit his hand away.

"Don't touch me traitor" she hissed, "Have you come to do it again?"

"Lit…"

"No don't you dare. Answer me. Have you come to destroy all their happiness again? You must just be waiting for the perfect moment to strike" she said pushing him.

"I would never…"

"Yeah I bet you said that before" she cut him off.

"It wasn't me" he said with his hands up.

"Do you have an evil twin, clone?" Makoto asked with a hand on her hip.

"No" Nic whispered.

"So then who the hell killed me?" she screamed.

"I did" he said.

"But you just said…"

"I was brainwashed" Nic cut in making Makoto scoff, "I would never kill you Lita. I would never wish to hurt you"

"But you did" she whispered, "Nephrite you killed me"

"And I'm sorry about it" he said slowly looking into her eyes.

"By Zeus…" Makoto muttered.

"Look I know Minako is…"

"Usagi wants us all to go back to our home planets and I fully concur with her choice" Makoto said making Nic look up at her slightly hurt, "Listen I need to get back to work. I don't want to see you for awhile"

"Is that a statement or an order?" he asked.

"Both?"

"Well you will have to see one of the Generals. Later today we are each going to be put on Princess Protection"

"I don't need you to protect me" she said looking him up and down.

"My Prince doesn't want to take any chances" Nic responded.

"Well can you leave me so I can go cry?" she asked cursing her honesty around this man.

"Yeah, it sucks. I already did it" Nic said making Makoto laugh slightly.

"I will call Mamoru later" she told him after a moment.

"Bye" Nic said walking away.

"Bye" Makoto responded turning and walking back into the café.

Makoto had a lot to do now, but the first thing that was going to happen was that she was going to quit her job. Then she was going to go back home and eat a carton of ice cream. Maybe she should watch The Notebook. It could make her feel better, maybe.


	15. More Meetings

Hey! Here is another chapter! I'm glad yall are enjoying it and hope that yall continue to :) Again I'm not going to promise when the next chapter will be posted because I'm debating about how exactly I want to do the next few. But don't worry I will get them done because I'm looking foward to a scene I've been sitting on since I started writing this and I really can't wait to get out. Well I hope yall enjoy this chapter and I don't own Sailor Moon!

Minako sighed. She looked at the books in front of her and weighed her options. She could be a good student and open the books to study. Or she could be a good Queen and go take in the economical strengths of Terra why she is still here. Staring at the books and then turning to her purse she sighed.

"It is tough being Queen" she murmured picking up her purse and walking out the door.

All in all she deserved this. After all the hell and stress of the past few days, well weeks, a girl needs a little relaxation. Nodding at the doorman she placed her sunglasses on as she walked out the door. Besides, it's not like she's going to stay to go to school here. Oh, good point. Minako made a quick mental note to go pull her self out of school. Breathing in the afternoon air she sighed. It was during this moment of bliss that she felt the soft vibration followed by the sound of techno music coming out of her purse.

"Shit me" she said while searching through her purse.

Looking down at the small metallic object she let a smile come on her face at seeing it was Usagi.

"Hey girl!" she said into the phone, "I'm on my way to do some retail relaxation you want to join?"

"Hey! I would but I can't. I'm just calling to let you know that you need to be in Mamoru's office at 2"

"Why?"

"We want to have a group talk" Usagi said making Minako stop.

"Oh, well, okay"

"Great! I'll see you at 2!"

"See you at 2!" Minako said.

Snapping her phone closed Minako threw it into her purse.

"Well fuck me and call me Donald Duck" she said walking down the street.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That was the last one" Usagi said turning to look at Mamoru.

"Good, the guys should be here any moment" he said, "Pull up a chair so you can sit by me over here"

"As long as you promise not to try anything during the meeting"

"Darling, I am a professional"

"Yeah that was very professional a few minutes ago on the couch when you…"

"Mr. Chiba they're here" his secretary came over the intercom.

"Send them in" Mamoru said while still looking at Usagi, "now what did I do on the couch Usako?"

"Oh, you're such an ass sometimes" Usagi said turning red.

Usagi walked around the desk with a chair to sit by Mamoru as the four Generals entered his office. Usagi bit her lip as she saw Keane's haggard appearance. It was weird to see the usually kempt General in disarray. James looked alright but had lost the small swagger in his walk. Nic seemed to be in his own mind while Zach looked to be in the same zone. She could only empathize with them at this moment thought because she would have felt the exact same way.

"Sit down" Mamoru said to them before they could even bow.

They each quickly found a seat. After a few moments of silence Nic spoke.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"You each are going to guard one of the girls" Usagi said.

"How are we to be paired?" Zach asked.

"That is what we wished to talk to you about" Mamoru responded looking at each General to gage their reaction.

"We will do whatever you wish" Keane said looking up at Mamoru and Usagi.

"Do not feel that you all are required…" Usagi started.

"But I am and I will do my best to protect the Princesses. We will each guard the Princess that we have always been paired with. I will go with Minako, James with Rei, Nic with Makoto, and Zach with Ami." Keane said, "Now, what else do we need to discuss"

"Well I would like to hear the plans for reclaiming Terra" Usagi said.

"We are planning to write a story and…"

"Wouldn't that take too long? I mean it is good to get the information out quickly but after all we are politicians. We need to meet with the Japanese Prime Minister. The last thing we wish to do is anger the people where we are located" Usagi said.

"That is true and we will plan a meeting. One thing to remember is that it could go bad Princess and he could say something to his allies" James responded.

"Yes, the last thing we wish is open warfare" Zach agreed, "Shit. We don't even have an army"

"We don't need one" Usagi said.

"Princess we will not allow you to use the crystal" Keane responded, "It is our duty to protect you"

"And it is my duty to protect my people. If that means I must use the crystal I will"

"You forget that I have control of the Earth darling. It will listen to my wishes" Mamoru said turning to her.

"Are you saying that you would use earthquakes and so forth?" Usagi asked.

"I am saying that I will do what is necessary to regain my throne" Mamoru responded.

"I can see the headlines in America now, 'Japenese Terrorist Organization Threatening Earth Quakes if World Doesn't Follow Him'. They're going to love spoofing that one" James said shaking his head.

"James" Keane warned.

"I am already doing 6 miles at 6 am for 6 days what else do you want?" he asked.

"For you to shut your mouth and just listen instead of making things worse" Keane responded.

"Great! First Rei throws boiling water on me and now this" James said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Someone get him a beer" Mamoru said.

Nic laughed and got up. He walked over to the small fridge and opened it. Taking out a beer he threw it to James.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

All the guys hands went up. Nodding his head he grabbed the beers and walked back over to hand them out.

"So, Nic go get on the phone now with the Japanese Prime Minister. If it must be a phone meeting let it happen because I have a feeling his schedule will clear up once I'm finished saying what I have to say" Mamoru said with a smirk.

"Got it" Nic said, "Where should I go?"

"Go to Keane's office. Not much is left…"

"I can handle it" Nic responded walking out the door with his beer.

"What role am I playing in all of this?" Usagi asked turning to look at Mamoru.

"The role you always play" Mamoru responded turning to look at her.

"Which is?"

"The role of my beautiful fiancé, who as a Princess and future Queen will speak her mind telling the politicians where they can stick it. In a cute, nice, and innocent manner of course"

"Well of course" Usagi said with a little smirk, "I always loved their faces when I shoot them down."

"Now I should wait for Nic to return but I need James to get started on this" Mamoru said moving on to the next topic quickly.

"What is it?" James asked.

"I need you to give all the Generals reports on their lands. I want all of you to be prepared to be Kings again. My goal is to get the same political system running again"

"What is the time frame?" James asked.

"Well the way I see it is that the Japanese Minister is going to put up a red flag on us in the next 48 hours. After that I think we could see their allies getting involved. I can not handle every country and will need each of you as a buffer"

"So 24 hours. Mamoru that is all you have to say. James you will not be sleeping for the next 24 hours"

"Zach will help you" Usagi said.

"He will?" Mamoru and James asked.

"I will?" Zach asked.

"Yes, he will"

"But he is going to be in charge of getting the ships up and running" Mamoru said.

"Oh, never mind" Usagi said, "I just don't think he will be able to do it all on his own"

"Well look at it this way. The High King always handles Asia. Nicador's land is Europe and Russia. Zach takes care of North American while James is in charge of South America. Keane has the Middle East and Africa. It isn't like they don't know anything about these areas. I'm just asking James to refresh them not give them the full lesson."  
"We will both handle Asia" Usagi said, "As Sailor Moon they adore me and will better understand us as such. Basically they owe me for saving their asses so much"

"Are we going to quote that and put it on flyers?" James asked.

"I think you should cut the crap and get started" Keane said, "The girls are going to be here in an hour"

James nodded and got up.

"There's an empty office down the hall with a computer you can use" Mamoru said, "I want every official's name and proper pronunciation ready for them"

"Yes, sir" James said walking out of the room.

"I'll start locating all the ships that we have" Zach said getting up, "Where should I go?"

"I don't think I broke my computer" Keane said, "or it should be replaced by now"

"Sounds good" Zach said walking out.

As the door shut closed Keane turned to the two monarchs and sighed. It was now time for him to get started on his duties.

"We need to discuss security for your wedding" Keane said.

"Mr. Chiba" Mamoru's secretary cut in over the intercom.

"Sorry Keane, yes?" Mamoru spoke hitting the button.

"The Prime Minister is on the line wishing to speak with you"

"Thank you, patch him through" Mamoru said picking up the phone.

"That was fast" Keane murmured.

"Keane we trust you to handle it. You did it before" Usagi whispered with a soft smile, "Come with me and I'll get you the layouts of everything" she finished getting up.

"Thanks" Keane said following her to a cabinet against the wall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minako sighed heavily as she exited the elevator and walked towards Mamoru's office. She had been dreading this meeting all day. The last thing that she wanted to deal with was this stuffy room again. Ignoring the secretary Minako walked in and stopped. Mamoru was on the phone talking in the same tone he used with her the day before. Beside him was Usagi writing things down every few seconds and pushing the paper over to Mamoru for him to look at. Sometimes he would nod his head and other times he would shake it before raising his voice slightly to the man on the other side of the phone. Nic sat on the couch writing his own notes.

"No, I am not threatening you" Mamoru said, "I am just…I do not want a war…If you wish to think of this as a hostile takeover then so be it but…"

Minako bit her lip and turned to see Keane sitting on the floor with maps all around him. Tilting her head slightly she felt like this had happened before. Walking over to him Minako sat down and looked at the maps.

"I am working on security for the wedding" Keane informed her without looking up.

"You shouldn't put two cops on the steps" Minako said, "If someone is going to attack this wedding their going to try and be sneaky by going through a side entrance. You need to be heavier around the perimeter not the main entrance"

Keane nodded his head not daring to look at her. Minako was too close and he didn't need to be thinking about their past right now. Did she even know how much this was affecting him? To have her so close and to be working on what first brought them together. Their first kiss happened when they were working on a project together. It just happened when they were arguing about the number of guards needed to chaperone the Princess and Prince on their romantic dinner at the lake. Minako accused him of not knowing the meaning of intimacy and as the Princess of the Planet of Love she refused to see the Princess' and Prince's moment ruined. Well he of course responded as any prideful man would and she told him to prove it. So he did and that was it for them. From that moment on they were hooked. She is his drug.

"This seems so familiar" Minako said, "I mean I know we were something in the past, but working together like this seems so natural"

"It's because we used to work together like this all the time" Keane said not looking up.

"Did you always ignore me like this?"

"When I was on a crunch and had to get things done quickly. Of course I did"

"Do you want me to help?" she asked.

"No, I can handle it"

"But if I do the little stuff then you can move on to the more important things"

"Minako we worked together in the past because you were the Head Senshi and I was the Head General. You're about to leave to go back to Venus. Concentrate on what you need to get done for you and let me do my duty"

"I'm packed and ready to go" Minako responded.

"But are your people?" he asked.

"Well, I…"

"Minako if you want safe passage for your people we need to know how many and where they are. Zach is relocating all our vessels as we speak but it doesn't mean shit if there aren't people to put on them" Keane said finally turning to look at her.

"Point taken" Minako said, "but keep in mind that if anything happens I will still protect the Princess with my life"

"I would never doubt you would" Keane said, "That's why I won't put any guards in the chapel"

"I'll let the other girls know as they come in what they need to do" she said.

Keane nodded in response as Minako got up. Walking over to Mamoru's desk she grabbed a pen and a pad of paper before walking to a corner and sitting down. Leaning her head back against the wall she closed her eyes and went inside herself to feel Venus. Going deeper she then began to feel the people of Venus their spirits calling. Concentrating she began to locate them one by one counting the numbers so that she would be prepared for that question when it came up. She could awaken them to the past right now if she really wanted to, but then what would she tell them? It would be wrong to awaken that side of them and then have no guidance for them. Writing the number of her people on the pad she walked over and placed it on Mamoru's desk. Usagi grabbed it and looked at it.

"500?" she asked.

"Yes, they will all need to be transported" Minako said.

"Actually Sir I have the Princess of Venus standing right in front of me demanding passage for her and her people back to Venus. As the Prince of Earth I know how to handle these situations….The Sailor Senshi are leaving Prime Minister and are wishing to move on with their lives. It is time that you understand that the way you see the world as separate entities is gone. Terra will be restored to one unified state because I do not think that the Princesses will wish to travel around the world to speak with each separate government seeking their approval." Mamoru said making Minako raise an eyebrow at him. "Minister I am a busy man and must go. If you wish to discuss this more we can tomorrow but as of now I have a pre-scheduled meeting with the Princesses of Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter….Yes thank you for your time"

"Glad to know that I am still important" Minako said making Mamoru laugh.

"Well rule number one is to use every piece of leverage that you have" Mamoru responded.

"Amen to that!" Nic said from the couch.

"Sir, I have three young women…"

"Send them in and please call Mr. Thompson and Mr. Douglas into my office. Tell them it is time for the meeting" Mamoru said cutting her off.

"Yes Sir"

Makoto, Rei, and Ami walked through the door not even batting an eyelash at Keane laying on the floor or Nic on the couch.

"Hey girls!" Usagi said getting up and hugging them, "Now the meeting is going to start in a second but before it starts I need you all to do something. Minako reminded me of this thank goodness, but I need the number of people that you all need transported back to your planets"

"Location too?" Ami asked.

"That is something that will be discussed in the meeting" Usagi said.

The three girls nodded and each found a place to sit. Makoto decided that since Noah and Allie got together there could be a chance for Nicador and herself. Why'd it always seem so much easier in the movies? Oh well, until it became a full reality she'd sit herself on the other side of the couch and make sure that none of their body parts touched. Luckily Ami sat herself in between Makoto and Nic without a second thought. Well maybe a little second thought because she gave Makoto a sly look that said I understand. Rei sat on the floor in the corner. She always liked her seclusion not for a long period of time but just for those few moments to clear her mind.

While the girls were working Minako became bored. Usagi and Mamoru were doing their little lovers talk she did not want to even get involved with. Plus as the Goddess of Love she got enough of it already. She did not even want to think about the letters that will start pouring in once that news was revealed to the public. In the Silver Millennium she would always get letters asking advice for people's loves life. It is kind of funny to think that she could give great love advice to others but never get her love life on track. Never get her love life on track? Minako turned and looked at Keane. Tapping her fingers on her thigh for a second she made her decision and walked over to him.

"I'm helping you" she said standing over him.

"I told you…"

"I know this city better than you do and until Usagi gets married I am technically still the Head Senshi. For this reason you can not deny me the right in wishing to protect my Princess even if I can not use my powers" Minako said not even realizing that during her speech everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Well that and the two missing Generals walked in.

"General Kunzite I think you were just put in your place" James laughed.

"General Jadeite this does not concern you and even if it did you should know your rank" Minako snapped turning to look at him.

"Forgive me High Senshi Venus" James said bowing.

"I, you did not need to take it that far" Minako said waving her hand in front of her with a nervous smile.

"Minako if you wish to pull rank you need to follow it through" Keane stated still laying on the floor, "Now are you going to help?"

"As long as you actually listen this time" Minako said sitting by him.

"Honey I'm always listening" Keane said shocking even himself.

Biting her lip Minako ignored him and moved Keane's notes so she could read them. A small smile came on her face at seeing his old plans scratched out. Instead their plans were blended together.

"Keane you really surprise me sometimes" Minako said smiling up at him.

"On that note I think its time we get to the meeting" Mamoru said making everyone turn away from Minako and Keane to look at him.

"Yeah, here's my numbers" Ami said getting up and walking over Mamoru's desk.

"Yeah mine too" Makoto said following Ami.

Rei nodded her head and got up placing her number on Mamoru's desk as well. Mamoru labeled the little pieces of paper and placed them in front of him. Usagi walked over and leaned over his shoulder to see the numbers.

"That's a lot of people" Usagi said, "Zach how many ships are we looking at?"

"I have been able to locate 50 functioning ships or well almost functioning" Zach said.

"50?" Ami asked looking at him, "That is a big job Zach. How are you planning to them? I mean there can't be a huge window"

"We are not planning to launch all 50 ships" Mamoru said.

"Then there is no way that, what, probably around 2000 people are going to be transported?" Rei asked.

"You're almost exactly on the estimate" Usagi said.

"I'm psychic" Rei responded making Usagi stick her tongue out at her in response.

"If you do this in spurts there could be a negative reaction" Makoto said.

"There can also be a negative reaction to 2000 people disappearing over night" Nic responded.

"You can't make my people stay here against their will" Minako said.

"No we can't but what we can do is let as many people go the night of the wedding. I do not think every person is going to wish to jump on a ship and go at once" Mamoru said, "Plus I can't have all my ships used in case there is an emergency here"

"Ami check the Moon for ships" Usagi said making Mamoru look at her, "What? We could at least have a carrier to the Moon and then use the few we have left up there to fly them home. It is an idea for just in case Mamo-chan don't look at me like that."

"It could work" James said.

"Where are we looking for these ships to be flying out of?" Keane asked.

"Where ever would be the most convenient for each planet" Mamoru responded.

"My people are mostly in Europe through Asia" Ami said.

"Asia and Africa" Rei spoke up.

"South America and Africa"

"Europe and UK, but there are a good number in America as well" Minako said.

"Our biggest ships are in Europe. They will each hold 150 people comfortably." Zach spoke up.

"How many are there?" Usagi asked.

"10"

"And you said there would be a problem transporting all of our people" Rei responded.

"Well all of them aren't running that well and…"

"I can awaken my people to help" Ami offered.

"That'd be good" Zach said.

"Okay both of you can work on that. I will contact all of you about where exactly to send your people today or tomorrow. Right now I do not want to waste anybodies time debating the issue" Mamoru said.

"Yeah, I don't think I have the patience for that" Makoto whispered to Nic making him smile.

"What else is there to discuss?" Rei asked.

"Your protection" Usagi said, "Now I do not want to see any of you look at me like that. Even though I know you have all had extensive training it would make me feel better to have each of you looked after. Keane if you would continue"

"Well, we have decided to put everyone in their usual pairs. It of course could be a little weird"

"That's the understatement of the year" Rei said.

"But it will also be beneficial with the way things are turning out. I think it is about time we start working together a little bit" Keane continued ignoring Rei.

"Well it isn't like we have much a choice" Ami sighed, "So can we go now? I for one am sick of just sitting around talking about nothing and am ready to get something done"

"I agree" Makoto said getting up and turning to Nic, "What are we going to do?"


	16. Six Pairs of Lovers

Hey! Well thanks again for all the reviews. I know the last chapter wasn't that interesting but it was necessary. It's like math or something...jk if yall like math...but seriously its boring hehe. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter...I don'town sailor moon :)

Makoto sighed. If she knew what her question had entailed an hour ago she wouldn't have asked it. First off it cleared the room of everyone else because they all had to leave to start working on their projects right away. So she was left sitting with Nic and the perfect couple in a room wanting her ice cream back.

Then for the past hour she's been stuck listening to Nic and Mamoru go back and forth on speech ideas. They of course have no idea that they are talking in circles because they're men and have to be competing throughout their whole conversation. Why did men have to complicate things so much?

"Okay" Makoto finally said making the two men look at her, "You're talking in circles and its annoying the hell out of me"

"Well, if you can't handle a real diplomatic meeting Princess Lita I think it'd be best you leave" Nic said turning to look at her.

"I can handle a real diplomatic meeting. I've been attending them since I was 5 General. You forget that I am real royalty" Makoto responded.

"And I have the great magic crystal that every evil thing in this universe wants. Are we getting golden stars or something?" Usagi asked.

"He started it" Makoto responded.

"And I finished it" Usagi responded, "Now what are your ideas Makoto"

"Well first our super hero identities…"

"Yeah, that is going to be in my part of the speech. I put it in the margin" Usagi said cutting her off.

"Oh well, another idea that would have to be discussed with everyone else would be that all debts would wiped clean from the separate countries. It is a way to get the less fortunate countries behind you from the start. You can have the world unite under one currency, which will be part of the reason why all debts would be deleted" Makoto said watching everyone's reaction to it.

Usagi wrote something down on a piece of paper and slid it over to Mamoru. He read it over before turning to look at Nic. Nic was kind of shocked that he hadn't thought of the idea himself. Of course Mamoru and him hadn't really gotten that far in the planning yet. They were still trying to decide exactly how to approach the 'I'm Tuxedo Mask but not only that I'm also the Prince of Earth, now everyone bow to me', thing.

"I like it" Nic finally said.

"We do too" Mamoru said, "This of course calls for another meeting with the Generals. I think tomorrow at 8 will be good."

"Zach has class" Nic said.

"We all know he doesn't need to go" Mamoru responded.

"I'll let him know that you say so"

"We should put this around the middle of the speech" Makoto said.

"Sounds good" Nic said, "It will keep them interested after everything else was said"

"I think we can handle it from here. Well we need your calendar so we can make sure that we schedule press at the right time" Makoto said getting up.

"I want this speech to start memorizing in the next 12 hours" Mamoru said.

Makoto smiled while looking over his calendar. The day after tomorrow in another person's handwriting was written 'Bachelor Party' in big red letters.

"I didn't know your bachelor party was coming up so soon" Makoto said smiling.

"Yeah, the guys…"

"James and Zach are planning one hell of a night" Nic interrupted, "When is Usagi's party?"

"Well, Naru is the maid of honor…"

"No she isn't" Usagi cut in making Makoto look at her, "Her and Umino decided to elope. She said she could make it back in time for the wedding but I told her to go enjoy an amazing honeymoon instead. It didn't feel right to mess with their happy time"

"Oh, so we have more guys than girls" Makoto said, "unless of course Motoki disappeared too"

"No, I just explained everything to him and he understood. We've changed this to a Royal Wedding"

"But just didn't tell us" Makoto finished feeling slightly cheated that they didn't say something sooner.

"We didn't want to stress any of you out anymore than we already have" Usagi said.

"Lit lets go and get this done. You can come back and yell at them later" Nic said pulling on Makoto's arm.

"Okay, but both of you be prepared. I'm going to be thinking of some really good words" Makoto warned with a shake of her finger as she was pulled away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ami sighed as she looked over her computer. Zach rolled his eyes at her. Was he aggravated with her? Yes. They've been here working on this ship for about thirty minutes and all she's done is tell him to fix the same place repeatedly. It could be helpful if she got off her butt and helped him but that would be too much. I mean how could it be helpful for a person to come over and show you exactly where to work?

"If you're so frustrated why don't you get up and help?" Zach finally hissed turning to glare at her.

"I am helping"

"Sitting on your ass and giving orders is not helping, its dictating"

"Well that is what I'm used to doing"

"That isn't how I remember it"

"Well aren't you the fantastic cheerleader that can remember everything!" Ami screamed getting up.

"Well not everything" Zach whispered in her ear making Ami jump.

"Don't do that! I hate when you do that!" Ami hissed brushing off the pink peddles, "I still don't get why these pink peddles have to follow you when you teleport. What do you mean not everything?"

"Well for one I don't remember how to fix this ship" Zach said grabbing Ami's mini-computer.

"You are such a prat"

"Yeah, but you still love me"

"Hmph, some things change"

"Well nothing felt like it changed when you tried to suck my face off" Zach said walking off towards the ship.

Balling up her fists Ami hissed out a breath. Something was building up inside of her and she needed to let it out before she exploded. All because of this damn man, Ami thought flinging her hand out at Zach's back letting loose a shot of ice.

"Shit woman!" Zach screamed shaking the ice off his leg.

"Sorry, didn't realize that was going to happen"

"Yeah right, nothing really changes. You are still denying that you have feelings for me and instead let it out by throwing ice at me"

"Oh get over yourself" Ami responded grabbing her computer from him.

Walking ahead of him Ami stood by the ship and waited for him. Zach finished brushing the ice off his leg before he walked up to Ami. Sighing Ami looked down at her computer before walking over to a spot on the ship and pointed up.

"Right here, you might want to go grab the blow torch" Ami said with a sweet smile.

"You better wake your people up soon because I don't know how much more I can take of this" he muttered.

"But darling you love me" Ami responded cocking her head to the side.

Zach's response was a shard of ice falling a few inches away from Ami's foot.

"Don't ruin the shoes or your going to have to buy me some new ones. I think Minako can show me the right shoes to get for a future Queen" Ami said, "My arms getting tired can you walk a little faster or maybe use your flower power move?"

Zach sighed transporting himself to the tools and then back to Ami. There are certain times that he wished that he had fallen for someone that wasn't so smart.

"I can handle it from here. Go wake up some of your people so I don't have to listen to your orders anymore" Zach said.

"Of course love whatever makes you happy" Ami responded walking off a ways to find a nice spot to do her work.

"Missing you already honey" Zach called after her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rei hummed lightly while scanning over the computer for the facts that James had put on her check list. It was easier for the other girls when helping their assigned partners because they had some bearings on what they were doing. Rei never had to do all this research in the past. Well she was in charge of religion and culture but it really was not that big of a task. Everyone already knew the religious and cultural backgrounds of each planet. So when it came to her part of their meetings she would just say something about the wants of a Priest or Priestess nothing more. She of course was required to learn how to do this. Rei wasn't totally ignorant, just a little out of practice.

James glanced over at Rei. She looked like she was enjoying herself but Terra help her she was movin' slow. He remembered the Senshi being these awesome women that challenged him. Rei wasn't even close to half way yet and he was pushing the three-fourths mark. It was as if she never did this before. Well they never really did use their office in the past. Most of the time Rei would have meetings with Head Priests and Priestesses from the different planets and that was it.

"You know what I just realized" James said turning to Rei.

"What?" she asked still looking at the computer.

"This is the first time that you actually have to do real research and work. Before y'all just kind of kept up the political machine and didn't have that much fighting. Now y'all have to fight and actually work for your planets. I mean you will have to stay on your planet and build it from scratch instead of having a life long vacation traveling from place to place. If y'all really wanted to you could have taken the easy way and stayed here"

"Are you trying to say that you're proud of me for leaving you?" Rei asked turning to look at him.

"Well the easiest thing to do is to forgive your soul mate" James said with a shrug.

"Oh of course forgiveness is the easiest thing for me to do"

"You act like you haven't already forgiven me"

"I haven't"

"Yes you have"

"No, I haven't" Rei said turning away from him.

"Well if you didn't forgive me then you wouldn't have hit on me earlier. By the way I think my chest is burnt. Do you wanna see?" he asked getting up.

"No James that's okay"

"You've seen it before just look" James said unbuttoning his shirt.

"James"

"Rei just a little peak it wont hurt" he said grabbing at her chair.

Rei grabbed onto her desk so he couldn't turn her chair around as James kept pulling on it.

"Come on Rei"

"James no I'm trying to work. Stop it!" she screamed laughing slightly.

"I want to show you my wound" James whispered in her ear, "Please"

Rei leaned back in her chair slightly and James smirked. Taking the opportunity he spun her chair around.

"James!" Rei screamed throwing her hands up to cover her face, "I'm blinded!"

"What?" he asked shocked.

"You're pale and it's hurting my eyes" she said.

"You didn't even see"

"I saw it in the computers reflection"

"You were checking me out?"

"I'm a single girl keeping my options open"

"Oh please we went over this a thousand years ago. There ain't anyone for you but me"

"You are one arrogant…"

"Time to get back to work" James said interrupting her and walking back over to his computer.

"Always the one to try and finish first aren't you?"

"I wasn't always finishing first"

"And I wasn't always finishing at all" Rei shot back.

"Was that a challenge?"

"Nope it was a fact"

"No, you challenged my masculinity" James said moving back over towards her.

Rei kept her eyes on the computer trying to ignore James taking off his shirt in the background. Truthfully she knew what she started when she called him pale. He was just like her and loved a challenge. James hated being told he wasn't good enough or lacked in any way. That was one of the reasons he was attracted to Rei in the first place because she challenged him.

"Don't touch me I'm working" she hissed.

"I'm not going to touch you" he responded before bending down and kissing the small crevice where her neck met her shoulder.

Rei smiled and leaned her head to the side. Looking into the computer Rei met James' eyes in the monitor. A small smile came on her face before she grabbed his face and met his lips with hers. One thing that she was certain about this moment that they were having, she would not finish first.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minako sat down and looked over at Keane.

"I called the Police Department and they said that whatever we needed they would give" she said.

"Will see if they say the same thing once the press conference hits" he said.

"I could always put the Outers on duty" Minako said.

"They wouldn't mind?"

"They never mind being on duty I mean hell Setsuna is always on duty"

"Setsuna?"

"Pluto"

"Oh"

"Yeah, I'll give Haruka a call"

"Which one is she?"

"Uranus" Minako responded watching Keane's lips thin slightly.

"She was a ball buster" he responded after a moment.

"Still is" she smirked.

"Call her" Keane said throwing her the phone and turning away.

"Put them as ushers and so forth?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, people would be unsuspecting" Keane said picking up his pencil and writing on the maps.

Minako watched Keane as she listened to the phone ring. She didn't expect Haruka to pick up. This girl always had something going on in her life. Plus, even though they did work together not too long ago the Outers still ran on a different wave length then the Inners. After the fifth ring her voicemail message came on.

"Michiru I…this is Haruka leave me a message or I won't call you back" Haruka said, well practically hissed into the phone.

"Hey Haruka this is Minako. Listen we are going over some last minute security issues for the wedding and we need the Outers. We're thinking of having you all as ushers so that there is an excuse for you all to be positioned in different places. And I don't know if you will have to wear a dress that's Usagi's call" Minako said, "Well just give me a call back on my cell I will be in the office all day. Yes I said office I'm actually doing some work. Bye!"

"Nice message" Keane said.

"Keep Saturn near the doors." Minako said ignoring his comment, "She's still young so she can blend into the crowd really well"

Keane nodded his head and changed his arrangement. He was happy with the way that they've been working together. There wasn't a competition between them like in the past or any hard feelings that got in their way. Well then again she doesn't know how bad he had messed up. Would it be so bad for him to tell her? The others already knew about the past and maybe if he said something then it would make the transition better. One of the last things he needed was for her to get onto a ship and never really know. Or even worse to get on the ship and never wish to see him again. It wouldn't be so hard for her to do that. True he didn't want her to know everything…

"What is it?" Minako asked.

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me like you wanted to say something"

"Oh, it's nothing"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it" Keane said as there was a knock on the door and Usagi walked in.

"Minako come with me" Usagi said a huge smile on her face ignoring their work atmosphere.

"Are you going to be okay Keane?" Minako asked turning to him.

"Of course he can!" Usagi said, "He is a General and…"

"Keane?"

"Yeah, I can handle things" he said.

Minako smiled and followed a giddy Usagi down the hall back to Mamoru's office.

"You are going to be so happy when you see them" she said.

"See who?" Minako asked.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise"

"Usagi you will never change" Minako said with a smile as Usagi opened Mamoru's office door.

Walking into the room Minako looked around only to see Mamoru at his desk smiling at silver haired man and purple haired woman sitting in front of him with their backs to Minako. Cocking her head to the side Minako quickly sped up her steps until she was on the other side of the chairs.

"Artemis!" she screeched throwing her arms around him.

"Hey Minako" he laughed.

"Luna!" she screamed throwing herself at the purple haired woman who laughed at Minako's antics.

"We should go away more often"

"Why are you in your human form?" Minako asked.

"Well we had a visit from Queen Selenity who informed us how things have progressed." Artemis informed her.

"Yeah and with the way things are going we thought it'd be best to be in our human forms to provide the most help" Luna added.

"Well that's good" Minako said.

"Also Queen Selenity said she wants you to have this" Artemis said handing over a tattered journal, "She's been holding on to it for you"

"Oh…thanks" Minako said taking the journal.

"She said to have faith that everything will turn out okay" Luna added again.

Opening the journal Minako read the first page and then looked up at them. Artemis nodded his head at Minako's questioning look before she quickly flipped to the next page.

"This is what Ami was talking about" Minako said.

"Ami found hers?" Luna asked sharing a glance with Artemis.

"Yeah, she stored hers on her computer apparently"

"No wonder we couldn't find it" Artemis said.

"Huh?"

"Well after the destruction we tried finding all of your journals but the only person's that we could find was yours" Luna informed Minako.

"So I don't get to read my old journal?" Usagi asked.

"Do you need to?" Luna questioned back.

"No" she answered looking away with a slight frown.

"Well, thanks for the journal but I need to get back to work. I want to hear all about the second honeymoon later though, okay?" Minako said smiling at them.

"Later Minako" Artemis said.

Minako gave Artemis and Luna a quick hug before leaving the office. Silence hung over the office as the two couples looked at each other. After a moment Mamoru cleared his throat.

"Well I'm happy that you're both back to help. We need all the help we can get for the up coming week" he said.

"It is our duty and our honor" Luna responded with a gentle smile.


	17. Reporters Suck

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update...this isn't the longest chapter but I thought something was better than nothing. Thanks for all of yalls reviews and I will update as soon as I can. School and soccer and everything is starting up so I don't know how much time I will have but I will keep this story up don't worry. I don't own sailor moon and never will...ENJOY:)

"Now, Mr. Chiba we are to believe that you are the King of Earth?" a reporter asked.

"My real title is High King of Terra. There are four other Kings as well." Mamoru answered.

"Is this your way of declaring war?" another reporter asked.

"Am I holding any weapons?" Mamoru responded, "Now before I answer another question. I must say that as everyone can tell the world is becoming smaller. Not only that but the way that our Galaxy has functioned before is about to change. The legendary Senshi of the Inner Planets are not only warriors but Princesses of their planets as well. They are leaving to rebuild their planets and therefore Terra needs one leader to have adequate representation when discussing matters with these leaders"

"The Inner planets are dead" one reporter spoke up in the back, "How exactly are they planning to rebuild a dead planet?"

Mamoru looked over his shoulder where Minako was standing. With a slight nod she walked forward as Mamoru stepped aside for her to speak. She really hated Luna and Artemis for forcing all of them to show up to this stupid thing. Now they all were going to be put on the chopping block.

"The planets are not dead but instead in hibernation. They each are waiting for its people's return" Minako said.

"Miss…"

"Princess Mihlana of Venus" Minako said.

"Princess Mihlana you said people. Are you implying that you have subjects hibernating on your planets waiting for you as well?" a reporter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I do not have any subjects on Venus waiting for me" Minako responded, "Neither do any of the other Princesses of the Inner Court"

"So where are your people?" the reporter pressed.

"We are in the process of reawakening their memories. Like us there are many people here that have been reincarnated from the past. It is these people that we will take with us back to our planets if they wish to go. High King Endymion and Princess Serenity have been kind enough to offer us all transportation back to our planets" Minako supplied.

"High King Endymion you mentioned other Kings on this planet. Who are they and what exactly are their roles?" a reporter in the back corner asked.

"The other Kings are these four men behind me. They serve as Kings over certain areas of land on Terra and as my Generals as well. We have decided that in order to make this a smooth transition the governments that are in place now have the option to serve under them. If a government does not wish to do so we will take them over. We have also decided that all debts will be deleted from all lands. Right now we are in the process of reestablishing the old currency. As of now everyone should keep the currency they are using the new currency will be traded for the old."

"Are you saying that everyone is starting over on the same page?" a young reporter in the front asked.

"In many ways yes, Terra is starting over again. This planet will be a planet of peace and harmony. We have been fighting for too long" Mamoru said.

"Princess Serenity, who designed your dress?" asked a women reporter in the back.

Everyone turned to look at Usagi. Mamoru moved to the side a little bit and the girls bit their lips to keep from laughing.

"The Princess of Pluto designed and made it for me" Usagi answered.

"Are all the Princesses in your wedding?" the same reporter asked.

"No, only the Inner Princesses are in the wedding. It made the numbers even considering that the Generals are the groomsmen" Usagi answered.

"Are there any relationships brewing between the courts?" another reporter in the back asked.

Usagi turned to look at the girls and guys behind her. Keane sighed and walked forward. He should have known they would jump from serious matters to this when he saw new reporters sneaking in from the back door. The gossip columnists always were the ones that had to arrive last.

"There is only a deep respect between us all. We feel that it is best to keep professional relationships with one another especially in such different times" Keane answered.

"Once things settle down do you believe that more romantic relationships will be established?" a man asked in the back.

Keane looked at the man in the eye and smiled.

"I can not tell the future but I do not think such relationships prosper over such distances" he responded.

"But if we are to go by the past would that not put General or King Zoicite in a relationship with Princess Amelia of Mercury?" the man asked with a smirk.

Zach stared at the man for a long moment and then glanced at Ami. Rolling back his shoulders Zach put on a smile and walked to the mic.

"The Princess and I have decided to not base our relationship on the past. I would be…well I can not find the adequate word right now to describe how I would feel if we did regain what we had in the past. But times are different now and we both have more obligations to our people and crowns than in the past. If something is to happen it would not be until after our people are settled" Zach said before glancing at Ami who simply nodded.

Zach smiled at the reporter one more time before moving to stand by Ami. Ami glance up at him for a second unsure of what exactly to say to him. Luckily Nic moved to the mic and held up his hand to the reporters.

"We would like to thank all of you for attending this press conference. As a group we have been debating exactly how to explain our story to the public. We have decided to give you all a very concise version of our story. As you leave I would ask you all to take the folders given to you which will contain a disk and printed copy of our story. We ask all of you to add this piece to your paper. Thank you again" Nic finished before turning and following the others off the stage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When returning to Mamoru's office they all found a spot in the room. Mamoru walked to his desk and sat down with Usagi sitting on the arm rest of his chair. Zach leaned against the wall as Ami sat in one of the chairs across from Mamoru's desk. Makoto sat on the couch in between Rei and James while Nic sat on the arm rest. Minako walked over to the window and looked outside zoning out everyone in the room. Keane walked in with Artemis and Luna. Artemis closed the doors behind them and with the snap of the door Zach walked over to Ami.

"Why didn't you tell me he got his memories back?" he asked.

"Who?" Ami asked.

"That damn nosey reporter from the past that tried to get into our business!"

Keane turned to look at Minako who didn't say anything to defend her friend or even pay attention. Pressing his lips together he followed her lead and walked behind the desk to watch everything unfold. One person needed to be paying attention.

"It really isn't…" Makoto started but was cut off by Zach.

"Yes it is. We need to know who has and doesn't have their memories back. Shit, if y'all were gonna start wakin' people up we need to know"

"You said to start waking people…"

"I didn't mean that fat bastard!"

"Well I can't just pick and choose…"

"Well you should have!"

"All it is, is a feeling Zach. There's a person and…"

"Oh, is it just a _feeling_?" Zach asked as Ami fixed her glare on him.

"Yes, it's a feeling!" Ami screamed jumping out of her chair to stand up to him.

"So you can't feel it when…"

"Hermes! It's equal opportunity Zach!"

"Well some people don't deserve it!"

"Like people that kill their soul mates!" Ami hissed at him.

Zach's face fell as Ami realized what she said and put a hand to her mouth. Everyone in the room became silent as Ami sat down in her chair and Zach retreated back to his wall to lick his wounds. Minako shocked by the sudden silence turned and look at the, well sort of, couples. She didn't know who was fighting but…

"You two had sex!" Minako screamed pointing at Rei and James.

"What?" Makoto screamed jumping off the couch where she was sitting between them.

"No we didn't" Rei said glaring at Minako.

"Oh yes you did. I can tell by your auras. For some reason…ewww Artemis and Luna had sex too" Minako said closing her eyes.

"You can read auras?" James asked.

"Well there's an aura and then this line that kind of connects you together. It changes shades and everything when you do different deeds or feel different emotions"

"Can you tell how much she liked it?" James asked making Rei punch him.

"Was it on the couch?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know" Minako responded, "Rei?"

"It was in the office" James responded putting his arm around her.

"Don't touch me!" Rei screamed jumping off the couch.

"What?"

"That was none of their business. Ares, Luna and Artemis now know!"

"It's not a big deal they're our friends"

"And that was a personal action between us that they don't need to know about. Do you do this to every girl you sleep with?" Rei asked.

"No"

"Yes" Zach responded smirking as James glared at him.

"I should burn off your dick" Rei hissed.

"It wouldn't be the first time you tried" Ami responded.

"Well all and all I think that you all did well at the press conference" Luna cut in making everyone turn to the door where the two still hadn't moved from their spots.

"Uh, yeah, there are still some things that need to be discussed but you all will get the hang of it again in no time" Artemis spoke up.

"Are we dismissed?" Minako asked.

Artemis motioned towards Usagi and Mamoru who were sitting back silently. Usagi turned to look at Mamoru before nodding her head.

"Yeah I think we all need a little break" she said.

"Good I need alcohol" Ami said walking out the door with Zach following slowly behind her.

"They're so going to have sex soon" Minako said making everyone turn to look at her, "What? I know, I'm the Goddess of Love"


	18. The Dress Remembers When

Well here is the next chapter and I really hope yall enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far and I'm so happy to have finally written one of the scenes in this chapter because it's been floating around in my brain for awhie so when it finally got out on paper today I just had to post it. So I am going to apologize now for any typos, please forgive me. I just really wanted yall to be able to read this chapter :) I don't own Sailor Moon. Have fun reading!

Nic laid on the roof glaring up at the stars. The damn things have decided to be difficult with him again by giving an unclear message of the future. Well true he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to know from them, but getting some kind of idea of the future would be nice.

After everyone left the office everything stayed as it was, chaotic. Keane all of a sudden decided to put everyone under one roof so that the Princesses were protected properly. So Nic, the man who bought this mansion without batting an eyelash, had spent the whole day being Makoto's personal mover. She had refused to let him hire anyone. It could have been interesting except Makoto told him that if he even stepped into her bedroom that she would castrate him. This of course ruined his fun and now his only refuge in this house of lunatics is the friggin' roof. Damn Brits, Japanese, Americans, and…well that's all the other nationalities in the house. Why can't they all just be Spanish and happy?

Nic shut his eyes tightly as he heard a crash coming from somewhere in the house followed by screaming, Rei and James probably. Minako apparently got a lecture from Rei on how her privacy needs to stay private but she expects to be the first one to know about everyone else's business. Stupid hypocritical women who needs them? Squinting his eyes Nic banged his fist on the roof.

"Oh now you answer!" he screamed up into the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minako smiled lightly at the commotion going on in the house. It was kind of nice to be in the center of all the action. Humming lightly she made her way into the kitchen to find Makoto cooking…something that smelled good.

"Hey!" she chirped sitting on a counter.

"You're in a good mood" Makoto observed as Minako shrugged in response.

"It just feels like old times. Fun drama"

"Yeah, of course fun drama" Makoto said shaking her head as Ami walked in.

"Don't say a word Minako" she said holding up her hands.

"I wasn't going to"

"Did you have sex?" Makoto asked making Minako giggle.

"No"

"Did they?" Makoto asked Minako.

"Nope" Minako responded.

"Then what was with the whole 'don't say a word' thing?"

"Because we almost did and I wasn't sure if Minako could tell" Ami responded before putting a hand to her mouth.

"You…" Minako started but trailed off when she saw Rei entering while fixing her hair, "Ooo!" she screamed pointing at her.

"You had sex again!" Makoto screamed.

"Minako!"

"Hey, ain't my problem you give your cheese away for free" Minako responded.

"Well better then letting it mold over from lack of use" Rei said making everyone gape at her.

"Cheese is mold" Zach said entering the kitchen.

"Get out!" the four girls screamed making Zach stop and turn back around.

"You need to explain to your man what girl time is Ames" Makoto said.

"Just as soon as I explain to Rei the concept of 'pussy control'" Ami responded making Rei gape and Minako cheer.

"OoooOOOOh! Pussy control! OH!" Minako sang making everyone look at her. "What? It's an old Prince song"

"I don't enjoy this abuse" Rei said changing the subject.

"But you sure do enjoy the sex" Minako responded making Rei gape and a loud 'YES' sound from the other side of the door.

Makoto sighed before grabbing the butcher's knife off the counter. Banging the kitchen door open she raised the knife above her head glaring at the shocked faces of James and Zach.

"THIS IS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION SO UNLESS YOU WANT TO HAVE YOUR TESTICLES FOR BREAKFAST YOU WILL LEAVE US ALONE AND STOP EASDROPPING!" Makoto screamed making the two boys run off.

"We attack their male anatomy a lot" Ami observed.

"I think Zach just peed on himself" Minako added making everyone laugh.

"To think is used to be like this everyday" Rei whispered.

"Not everyday. Just when the boys decided to basically move into the palace" Ami responded.

"It's still nice to be all together though" Makoto said.

"We just need to be very cautious" Minako spoke up soberly, "We don't have the same protection as before it's basically fourteen verses the rest of the world"

"Thanks for the positive thoughts" Makoto mumbled.

"It's just reality but I'm not too worried. We have our own personal psychic to warn us before any real harm comes"

"No pressure Rei" Makoto cut in after Minako's comment.

"Yeah, thanks" Rei responded rolling her eyes.

"Usagi and Mamoru should be here by now" Ami said looking at the clock.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to Keane to see where they are" Minako said before hopping off the counter.

"Let him know dinner will be ready soon" Makoto called after her only getting a wave from Minako in response.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Keane sat in his office going over everything Minako and him had done earlier one more time. He would not allow there to be one hole in their plans. Then there was the issue of protecting the Prince and Princess now. Keane knew that they were able to protect themselves, but he would like to be cautious. A thousand years of regret doesn't really sit well on the stomach.

"Knock, knock, knock" Minako said opening the door making Keane look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You know you could have just knocked"

"I know my way would annoy you more"

"What is it that you want Minako?" Keane asked.

"Are you still working?" Minako asked walking over to his desk.

"No"

"Yes" Minako said pulling the papers over to look at them, "everything is going to be fine. We need to discuss protection…"

"for the Prince and Princess. I know. I was just thinking about that" Keane cut in making Minako press her lips together.

"Well, lets just do it the easy way since everyone is supposed to be attached at the hip anyways." Minako responded.

"We will take the first shift tomorrow and then…"

"Lets find out everyone's schedule during dinner. I don't want to just assume that Usagi and Mamoru are going to be together all day."

"Alright"

"It should be done soon so why don't you go get cleaned up" Minako suggested.

"I should" Keane said leaning back and rubbing his eyes.

"Then go do it" Minako giggled at his antics.

"Oh! Have they arrived yet?" Keane asked looking at her.

"Nope, that was my reason of coming up here"

"Takes you a long time to get to the point"

"I'm easily distracted"

"I'm going to go clean up"

"Alright" Minako said getting up and leaving the room.

Once outside of the office Minako picked up her steps to get as much distance as possible away from the office. Why did she have to say that? Was she trying to get laid in his office? Okay, stupid question, but seriously! She is not a hussy! It's just what he said at the press conference kind of stung. Wasn't he trying to get back with her? All the other guys wanted to be with their old loves. He seemed flirtatious at times…

This just wasn't fair. She couldn't even remember everything about their relationship and he was making her go insane. But then again what's the point of remembering something that he doesn't want to see happen.

"I just need to get to Venus" Minako whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mamoru gripped the wheel tighter as they made yet another turn to lose the man following them. This whole afternoon had been spent trying to dodge the damn reporters that wouldn't leave them alone. They finally were down to just one car and it just wouldn't leave them alone.

"Why not just go to the house" Usagi finally said, "it isn't like they can go past the gate"

"I don't care it's the principle of the matter now Usako. We have just spent two hours trying to lose these guys and I am not about to give up now" Mamoru bit out.

"Calm down baby" she whispered rubbing his arm, "I have an idea"

"No"

"What?"

"Your brilliant ideas are about as good as Minako's"

"I am so much better at having brilliant ideas than Minako"

"Then explain to me how almost burning my apartment down to get rid of ants was better than Minako's?"

"Well, she would have totally burned it down" Usagi responded with a smile.

"Fine, what's your idea?"

"Wait for it" she responded.

"No, Usagi tell me"

"Wait for it"

"Usa…"

"Left, now!" Usagi screamed pushing Mamoru's arm and sending them flying across three lanes of traffic.

Usagi beamed at her own brilliance, ignoring the horns and Mamoru's ashen face of course, but the person following them had no idea. She leaned back in her seat as Mamoru drove along stiffly Usagi turning she smiled Mamoru and grabbed his hand.

"See, I told you my brilliant ideas are just plain brilliant" she said making Mamoru release the air he was holding and shake his head.

"Only a few streets away, only a few streets away" Mamoru chanted making Usagi smile and pat his hand.

"Mamo-chan I love your positivity"

Mamoru turned and looked at Usagi in shock. Yes, he loved her. Yes, he will marry her. But, no at this moment he did not want to be near her. Zoning her out Mamoru drove the rest of the way to Nic's house without anymore disruptions. Opening his door Mamoru praised the lord that they made it here alright.

"Is that somebody on the roof?" Usagi asked.

"I don't care"

"No, Mamo-chan someone is on the roof look"

Mamoru looked up and indeed someone was laying on the roof. Squinting his eyes he sighed and shook his head.

"Nicador!" he screamed making the person sit up.

"What?" Nic called back.

"Get off the damn roof!" Mamoru screamed.

"Why?"

"Because it's dangerous!" Usagi responded.

"So is fighting seven foot tall purple monsters but no one ever stopped me before" he yelled.

"But…" Usagi was cut off by Makoto's loud voice ringing through the house.

"DINNER!"

"See you both in a second" Nic said crawling through an open window.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Usagi squealed while dragging Mamoru into the house.

"As long as we have Advil" Mamoru responded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_The dinner went smoothly enough. No one was attacked and the schedule of who was on duty was made with relative ease. It actually set the tone for the days before the wedding. Not to say it all ran smoothly. Rei and James had a huge fight the night of Mamoru's bachelor party. Apparently coming home with a hickey from a strip bar is not the best thing in the world. James tried to use the whole 'Well you're going back to Mars anyway so were not official' excuse and Rei countered with the whole 'Well we never broke up'. It ended with them silently agreeing that there was something lasting there even though he killed her and she is going to be Queen of Mars. James was actually kind of excited with the prospect of one day maybe being King over a whole planet. _

_Ami and Zach had sex for anyone wondering. So did Makoto and Nic. Safe to say I am slightly upset that the Goddess of Love, mwah, hasn't gotten any love yet. Keane still flutters between 'I want to flirt with you' and 'I am obsessed with my work'. I am almost convinced that he is bipolar. Well not serious bipolar, maybe he is just pmsing a lot. _

_The re-awakening of people has gone fairly well, meaning that no one has been attacked just because they're an alien. I am excited that everything is coming to an end in such a wonderful fashion. It is as if we have come in a huge circle and all we need is the pretty bow to be tied. I think that the rehearsal dinner tonight will be where we tie the bow. With the wedding being tomorrow it is the perfect time._

Minako smiled down at the entry she made in her diary. For some reason she just felt compelled to write in it. The previous ending just didn't seem right. Looking up into the mirror Minako fixed her hair and applied a coat of lipstick before grabbing her purse. Moving towards the door she slipped into her heals and made her way out of her room. She knew that the rehearsal was going to be a drag, but she couldn't pass up on the free food.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Keane breathed a sigh of relief as they left the church. James put a hand on his back and nodded his head.

"I thought they weren't going to let us leave" he said.

"I know. That priest definitely was freaking out about this being a royal wedding" Makoto agreed falling in step with them.

"Well, at least we get to eat now right?" Zach pointed out walking towards their car.

"Salvation!" James screamed pulling on his door, "Damn it, Nic open the car!"

Nic looked up at him and pressed a button making the car beep.

"Tha—" James started while pulling on the door, "Nicador mi amigo! Don't tease me!"

"Seriously Nicky look at him" Makoto said with a smile.

"Alright" Nic said unlocking the door for James.

"Nicky?" he asked.

"Cheerleader" Nic responded pointing at Zach.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Zach screamed.

"Can we just get going so we can eat" Keane said.

"I'm still driving!" Rei screamed running towards the car in front of Nic's.

"I never knew Rei would get so excited over a Mercedes" Ami commented to Minako.

"Well, she gets…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Jadeite!" Rei screamed making James shut his mouth and duck into the car.

"Oooo, she called you your proper name" Zach said.

"Shut it Mr. Pom-Poms" James hissed as everyone laughed.

With that officially ending all conversation everyone got into the cars to meet Mamoru and Usagi for the rehearsal dinner. It was going to be a very personal affair only with immediate family and everyone involved in the wedding. Since this was the case they decided to rent out the diner that Makoto works at. It wasn't anything fancy but it felt like home to them.

Pulling up to the diner they all piled out and made their way inside. Everyone found their way into a booth and talked lightly waiting for the couple to arrive. It didn't take long for the screeching wheels and flashing bulbs to announce that they have indeed made it. Keane and Nic quickly got up to help them through the door.

Locking the door behind them and pulling the blinds down the rehearsal dinner officially started. The food began to be served to everyone. Usagi and Mamoru were not ashamed of the burgers, fries, and chocolate shakes that were served. It was nice to have a normal meal compared to the six course meal that was going to be served tomorrow. Usagi shared a silent word with Setsuna before standing up to address everyone.

"Excuse me" she said stopping the chatter immediately, "Mamoru and I wanted to thank everyone before Minako and Keane gave their speeches. Not only that, but I have a small gift for my Senshi. I know…sorry I really don't want to cry…We have been together forever and I know that you all have to leave. But before that happens I want to give you all something from the past to take with you to the future." Setsuna walked out carrying four boxes, "These are the dressed you were supposed to wear in my last wedding and I wanted you all to have them. Setsuna was kind enough to make them. I know it isn't the real past but it was as close as I could get"

Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami all looked in awe at the dresses that hid behind the cardboard. With small tears in their eyes they each sent their humble thank you.

Minako looked at her dress and sighed. She could still remember trying this dress on and wondering what Keane would think of her in it. Letting the memory take over Minako smiled as she got up to give her speech.

"First I want to say thank you for this beautiful dress." Minako started, "I can still remember the jitters everyone felt before the last wedding was going to take place. The love that both of you shared was just beautiful and so hard to ignore. That was what made it the wedding of the century and one everyone was looking forward to. Especially me because…"

Minako trailed off the memory of Keane dripping wet finally agreeing that they would become official after the wedding. How she was so elated that her plan had worked. True she didn't need to show him that stupid entrance. That entrance no one except…Minako turned to look at Keane shocked making him sit up in his seat a little bit more. Willing the tears to stay down Minako quickly walked into the kitchen.

"No, let me" Keane said getting up and following her.

"You were obviously soul mates" Rei picked up as Keane walked through the kitchen doors.

Keane entered the kitchen and stopped in shock at the big man in front of him. The cook looked up at Keane with a blank stare before motioning to the door that led to the back alley.

"The crying girl went that way" he said.

"Thanks" Keane responded.

Rushing through the back door Keane watched as Minako kicked the wall and screamed. Taking another step forward was his mistake when Minako whirled on him with fire in her eyes.

"Was this your big plan?" she screamed.

"What?"

"Get yourselves back in everyone's good graces just so you can rip the rug back out from under us? I mean how can I be so stupid. Well last time I thought I was in love and that we were going to be this amazing couple. That was my big mistake because while trying to woo you I show you your grand entrance. You did use that entrance didn't you?"

"Yes" Keane responded.

"I knew it!"

"But it wasn't me Mina…"

"Well if it wasn't you how would you know!" she screamed.

"I was brainwashed!"

"Well isn't that convenient" she hissed.

"Mina it wasn't your fault. It was all me. I loved you so much and…"

"Just shut it Keane! You lost! I will not let you kill everyone again"

"I'm not going to"

"Says the murderer"

"Fine, Minako believe that you wish. Just know that when were by the lake that night I meant every word I said. Something happened between that moment and the end that I can't change. All I know…"

"Keane, save it for someone who cares I have a rehearsal dinner to get back to" Minako cut in before walking back into the kitchen leaving Keane alone to curse and leave a dent in a brick wall.

Everyone has their memories back...and I'm not gonna tell what happens next :)


	19. Icecream Confessions

Hey! Well here is another chapter. It is kind of short but I didn't feel like dragging it out when it was such a good stopping point. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can but I've got some hw starring at me along with soccer. So, yeah, I'm a busy little girl. Well I hope y'all enjoy it! (Me no own Sailor Moon)

Makoto walked into Minako's room with a carton of ice cream and five spoons closing the door behind her with her foot. Minako laid on her bed staring straight ahead while Usagi played with her hair. Ami sat on the front side of the bed reading a book with Rei beside her.

"Finally!" Usagi screamed jumping off the bed to grab her spoon.

"Seriously, a girl can go crazy without her chocolate fix" Rei said grabbing another spoon as Makoto sat on the floor.

"Want some Min?" Makoto asked looking up at her.

"No"

"Ready to talk yet?" Ami asked.

After Minako returned to the Rehearsal Dinner there was something different about her. No one said anything to her of course they just waited for her to speak. When she finally did all she said was that Makoto needed to grab some ice cream for girl talk. That's what scared them the most.

"Yeah, you look ready to kill someone or something" Usagi said, "Like were at war or something"

"We are" Minako said.

"What?" Rei asked.

"We are at war. Well not at war but we need to be ready for an attack"

"What? Do you think some country is stupid enough to attack us right now?" Rei asked.

"Not a country. A group of people" Minako responded.

"Oh goodness, this sounds like the time that you tried to convince us that we needed to go fight the evil fairies in the garden. What were we eight?" Makoto asked laughing.

"Oh! I remember that! We stole the big pots and…" Minako cut Usagi off.

"This is serious! I think Keane and them are going to try an assassination like in the past!"

The girls looked at one another before Rei put her spoon down and turned to look at Minako.

"Are you on crack?" she asked.

"No! That has to be the reason that they're back now. It is the perfect timing and…"

"Minako they are not those men" Usagi said softly.

"How do you know?"

"Well for one they aren't trying to kill me" Rei responded.

"I agree with them Min. I think you're just overreacting. We all got shaken up when all the memories hit us" Ami explained.

"My instincts are telling me not to trust them and I order you all to do the same" Minako said.

"Well, I refuse" Rei said getting up, "I don't know what you are afraid of Minako but there is no way that James would do what Jadeite did. I trust my boyfriend you should trust yours"

"Keane isn't…"

"You wouldn't be so hurt if there wasn't…"

"I gave them the in last time Rei! I showed them how…"

"Minako go cry a fucking river because I don't give a rats ass about the past!" Rei yelled at her, "I have better things to do than to listen to this bullshit" she finished storming out the room.

"I'm going to go calm her down" Ami said getting up and following Rei.

Makoto picked up the spoons laying around her. She couldn't believe Minako would say such a brash thing. Didn't she realize that if they wanted to kill Mamoru and Usagi they already would have done that? They had more than enough chances to kill us all off really. Sometimes Minako was just a little too crazy. The time apart would do them all well.

"You have gone too far" Makoto finally said before grabbing the ice cream and walking out of the room.

"Sere?" Minako asked turning to Usagi.

"Get some rest Minako you need to look beautiful for the wedding tomorrow. Don't forget to finish packing" Usagi said before kissing the top of Minako's head and walking out of the room.

Minako watched her last friend walk out of her room before bending forward and willing the tears back. She could understand why they would be so defensive. She would be if she was in their position. It was obvious to her how much they felt for their men but it was scary to think how these emotions could blind them. She would just have to be extra cautious tomorrow. No matter how good Keane looked.

Getting off her bed Minako began to throw the last few things into boxes. Keane was going to load everything onto her ship early tomorrow morning. It would be weird to think that she wouldn't be here anymore. That she couldn't just call the girls in for ice cream randomly. No wonder none of them wanted to leave in the past. In the present they hadn't spent nearly as much time together and still it was breaking her apart to leave them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Makoto looked at the open window in Nic's room and sighed. This man was absolutely crazy in love with his stars. Kicking off her heals Makoto picked up her skirt and climbed out of the window. Stealthy she moved her way across the roof to sit beside him. Nic glanced over at her and smiled.

"How's Minako?" he asked.

"Paranoid"

"Well as long as she doesn't take it out on me" Nic responded.

"I'd just watch your back. She's having one of her…"

"She thinks we're going to try and attack everyone again"

"Yeah"

They sat there in silence. Truth is they never did discuss the issue of the past any further. Some things they figured should be put to rest. True it killed him inside to think of what he did to her, but she never pushed the issue. Part of him was kind of weirded out that Makoto could just move on without discussing is any further. But, why question a good thing?

"We all stood up for you guys" Makoto spoke grabbing his hand.

"Thanks" he said with a smile.

"I can't believe this is our last night here together" she said after a few moments of silence.

"You're worried" Nic responded while staring up at the stars.

"No"

"Yes"

"I'm just going to miss you is all"

"Don't worry. No matter where you go I'm not going to be that far behind" Nic said turning and smiling at the slight blush on her cheeks.

"You always find a way to make me feel all lady like and flustered"

"Come here" Nic whispered before kissing Makoto.

So what if tomorrow she wouldn't have to be a Senshi anymore and instead become a Queen of a planet she hasn't set foot on in over a thousand years? She's got her man back and she got to make out with him on a roof. Nothing in life could be better than this. Shoot did she leave that ice cream on his desk?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ami looked at Zach's door and shuffled her feet. James had taken Rei away to do things she didn't want to think about. So here she was at Zach's door wondering if she should enter or not. She didn't have a reason to be here but did she need a reason to see him? As Rei put it everyone is basically dating. Ami is not the type of girl to have sex with a guy and not date him. Just as she was about to knock Zach opened the door and walked away. Biting her lip she dropped her hand and walked inside.

"I was tired of you standing there. You know you can just come in right?"

"Well, I didn't have an exact reason and…"

"Ami" Zach cut in shaking his head, "just quit."

"So what are you doing?" Ami asked sitting on his bed and looking at the papers, "Number 17 is wrong"

"No"

"Yes"

"How?"

"The answer is 202 not 204"

"Let me see that" Zach said snatching the paper as Ami giggled.

"Yep, grab that eraser"

"Shut up" he muttered

"Awww is it tough realizing your not perfect?"

"Kind of bold statement for a girl who can't even open a door"

"Hey!"

"And hides under desks to spy on people"

"I wasn't spying!"

"Don't deny your obsession"

"Bah!"

"It's okay sweet cakes everyone loves my beautiful hair. They like to run their fingers through the silky perfection"

"You egotistical…" Ami was cut off by Zach's finger on her lips.

"No, don't speak. Your beautiful" he said as Ami rolled her eyes and pushed his finger away.

"Weird Texans" Ami said getting up.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Away from you"

"But this is our last night together" Zach said making Ami stop.

"It seems so surreal"

"Are there anymore mistakes?" he asked changing the subject.

"Let me see" Ami said while laying down on the bed beside Zach to look over his paper.

Zach smiled and ran his fingers up and down her back. Ami melted into the bed and sighed. She would miss this. Scary, yes. Pleasurable, hell yes. Wait, that didn't make any sense. Glancing over at Zach as he continued to work on his homework with one hand she smiled. He had decided to finish school for some odd reason. Well not that odd, she would have finished as well if she could. After things get settled down she'll have to start a University on Mercury so she can get a degree. There had to be plenty of smart people to be professors.

"I'm going to miss you" Ami said.

"No need to state the obvious" he responded making Ami throw his papers at him.

"That was my homework"

"So?"

"So, it needs to be impeccable"

"A…"

"Don't finish that sentence"

"What? I wasn't going to say anything other than…"

Ami didn't get to finish because Zach started to tickle her. Her peals of laughter could be heard down the hall and made Usagi smile as she walked towards her room with the ice cream Makoto left in the hallway.

"Life is good" Usagi whispered before giggling and dancing into her room with a spoon in her mouth.


	20. Weddings

Hey y'all! Where here is the next chapter! I'm so happy that yall are enjoying it and hope that yall like this next part as well! I'm not making any promises about when the next chapter is going to come out but dont worry I will write it. We're so close to the end it'd be kind of mean if I didn't hehehe :) Well I don't own Sailor Moon! Enjoy!

Usagi stared at herself in the mirror. It took over a thousand years but here it was, her wedding. She would walk down the aisle today and marry the man she loves. Usagi brushed her bangs aside to see the glowing moon symbol on her forehead. Was this really it? All the tears and blood and death for this moment where she wore a designer dress to walk down the aisle. It was so un-climatic. Slowly the door behind her opened and closed letting Minako in.

"Hey" she said smiling.

"Hey"

They stared at each other for a moment. Usagi had refused to let the girls help her into her gown. She wanted to get ready for the most part on her own. Minako looked beautiful though. The dress fit her perfectly. To think that Setsuna was able to…

"This is it!" she squealed cutting off Usagi's thoughts.

"Yeah"

"Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am. I'm just nervous" and sad she added to herself.

Usagi had spent the whole day just watching the girls get their hair and nails done. This was it. In the next few moments she wouldn't be Usagi, she would be Serenity. The circle would finally come around. The Moon and the Earth would finally unite.

"Now don't worry about a thing. I've already made a loop around and everything is fantastic. I'll let the girls in and…"

"No" Usagi said cutting her off, "just not yet. I want to sit here for just a few more moments"

"Usa are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, it's just. This is it. After today you all will be gone and I will be Queen Serenity. This is finally it"

Minako covered her mouth before running over and pulling Usagi into a hug. Their lives were finally back to what they were. No more tears. No more casualties. Just balls and champagne and trysts, well maybe not too many trysts but this was finally it. After today the Inner Planets would have their royals back. Minako couldn't wait to be Queen Mihlina of Venus. It is her destiny.

"This is finally it Usa and the future is so bright it blinds me"

"Let them in" Usagi said wiping away a few tears.

Usagi fixed her hair a little bit in the mirror and put on a huge smile as Rei came bounding into the room. Rei put both hands over her mouth making Usagi raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, Meatball Head you look beautiful!" Rei screamed hurrying towards her.

Usagi just smiled and let all the girls fuss over her. They had such a long day with the loading of ships and then getting glamorous for the wedding. Their excitement just radiated off them. They weren't going to cry because they aren't sad today so she wouldn't either. It was a happy day. Nothing is really sad about moving forward in life.

"Let's get some champagne!" Usagi screamed standing up making everyone cheer.

"I'm loving it!" Makoto responded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Keane sighed as he straightened his bow-tie. Everything was in order. The ships were ready to launch all they needed were the Princesses safely on board. Their people were being loaded on to other ships as they speak so that they could return home. It was just like the girls wanted. Their Kingdoms would be restored and Minako would be gone. Not forever. Just for maybe a hundred years or so. It is what she wants. He doesn't have a say in the matter. For Terra's sake it isn't like…oh crap it. This bow-tie sucks.

"Let me fix it" Zach said getting up and walking over to Keane. "So they're really leaving" he said after a moment.

"Yeah" Keane responded, "thanks"

"No problem. You know I didn't expect Ami to stay. I can't force her to marry me and have my children in a beautiful house where we play chess all day naked. That wouldn't be fair to her"

"You've spent a long time on the fantasy" James commented from his seat where he was nursing a beer.

"Don't act like you're not going to miss Rei" Nic pointed out to him.

"Psh" James said waiving his free hands, "We're going to work it out. There is no way that we will spend more than a few months apart tops. I won't stand for it."

"And it's your choice?" Keane asked.

"I'm the man"

"Don't let Rei hear you say that" Mamoru commented as he walked in while fixing the pink rose on his tux.

"She knows it when…"

"James, later." Mamoru cut him off.

Mamoru really didn't want to hear about sex right now. He was about to get married to the most powerful woman in the Galaxy and one of his best friends was talking about having sex. Not only that, but having sex with her best friend. It was just too normal for him right now. Shouldn't they be talking about their next course of action? What should he say to the reporters waiting outside? Should he use tongue when kissing Usagi? Mamoru had too many burning questions to hear about James having sex with the future Queen of Mars. Okay, that's weird to think that way. Things turned out kind of crazy, but he wouldn't change it. His moment with Usagi was finally here. Sad to think that was how long his best friends will have to wait for the ones that they love just because of an oath. Just because of their pride.

"I think we should get out there" Keane said.

"Yeah" Nic agreed.

"Man, I can't wait to see Rei" James said.

"Don't worry Mamoru this is going to be awesome" Zach said with a smile before walking out the door.

Mamoru smiled and nodded. He knew it was going to be awesome today. He was just worried how they're going to feel tomorrow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The wedding was beautiful. That is all Minako could say or think about it. She was in tears when Mamoru and Usagi said their vows. She was sure that snot almost came out of her nose she was moved so much. I mean Hades, Keane wasn't even bothering her and he practically stared at her the whole time. She had done good job in avoiding him all day. The only time they were even close to talking was when Minako was telling him where to put her stuff on the ship. She didn't have to walk down the aisle with him at the beginning of the wedding. Which was great because that meant that she didn't have to touch him. But then of course there was the end of the wedding and Minako was kind of dreading the part where they would have to touch as they walked down the aisle together, which was soon. He hadn't done anything to ruin the wedding yet, but there is no telling with a man as devious as him.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Oh here come the tears again. Minako cheered with everyone as Mamoru swooped his wife into a heart melting kiss. Was that tongue? Scandalous! The aura coming off them almost blinded her. Plenty of sex for them tonight, oh goodness Usagi wants her bouquet. Smiling Minako handed it over and then turned to look at Keane. His arm was raised for her to take. Minako placed her arm a millimeter above his so they didn't touch as she put on her best fake smile.

"Don't you dare touch me" she hissed as they began walking down the aisle.

"I wasn't planning on it" Keane responded.

"Good" Minako said after a moment.

"I was planning on holding you" he said before turning her to him and kissing her.

Oh my goodness Keane is kissing me. Wow, that was a really corny line. Holy Aphrodite he's good. Wait this is bad. He is just doing this to throw me off. Need to stop angel lips. Minako pushed herself away from him.

"I told you…"

"And I told you we'd go public as soon as the wedding was over" Keane said cutting her off before grabbing her arm and turning around to everyone, "Princess Mihlina and myself are officially a couple" he announced before turning and walking with her down the aisle.

"Did that really just happen?" Makoto whispered to Nic.

"Yes"

"Wow" Makoto said.

"Yep"

"Don't you dare crack" Rei hissed at James who was shaking slightly as they walked down the aisle.

"That was unexpected" Ami commented.

"Keane can be spontaneous sometimes"

"I guess, but at a wedding?"

"Love is in the air?"

"You're corny" Ami said with a light smile.

The sun blinded them as they came out of the church.

"King Endymion, how do you feel now that Japan has officially joined you?"

"It is great to know that such a strong country respects me enough to follow my dream and destiny" Mamoru responded.

"Princess Serenity, how do you feel about the growing threats from other countries like the United States and North Korea?"

"I am upset that they do not understand us but am hopeful for a peaceful solution"

"Where do you plan to go on your honeymoon?"

"We aren't planning to go on a honeymoon right now with everything that is going on" Mamoru told the reporters.

"Can I get a picture of the full Wedding party together?"

"Of course" Usagi responded turning to the girls and guys behind her.

Minako walked forward and stood by Usagi and the other girls. Their counterparts each stood behind them with a hand on their shoulder. They each put a smile on their face as the cameras started to click away.

"Over here"

"No over here"

Minako kept smiling losing herself in the mundane action until she heard the gunshot. Quickly she turned and threw herself on top of the couple. Laying there she waited for the impact of the bullet but nothing came. Looking above her there stood Keane. His hands straight out as he held a force field in place around them. Minako could hear Haruka yelling orders as the Outer Scouts began to search for the assassin.

"Way to do your job Uranus" she could hear Rei scream.

"Shove it Mars!" Michiru yelled back while running by.

"Minako" Usagi squeaked.

"What?"

"Get off" Mamoru responded for Usagi.

Looking down Minako blushed before getting off the two newlyweds. Keane glanced at them.

"What are your orders?" he asked.

"Have Zach and Nic go with the Outer Scouts to find the sniper. James is to escort the Princesses to the reception with the rest of the guests"

"What about both of you?" Minako asked.

"I will take care of them Princess Mihlina don't worry" Keane said making Minako bite her lip.

"I won't" she whispered as James grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a car.

This wasn't her issue anymore. She is now just the Princess of Venus. Keane will take care of the King and Queen. She saw it with her very own eyes right now. He wasn't going to back down. Keane is the Head General of the Terran Army and he kissed her. He was the good Kunzite that she toyed with so long ago and now she was leaving. Any moment now the first few ships were to launch.

"Have the force fields for the ships been activated?" she asked.

"Yes, Zach and I made it so they would activate on takeoff" Ami responded.

"I don't get why they stayed" Rei whispered.

"Press" Makoto responded, "They need to show a strong front."

"Won't that just aggravate people more?" Minako asked.

"Who knows" Makoto said.

Silence followed as each girl began to process what just happened. Their best friend and her husband almost…

"Let's get some music going" James cut in, "I am the party man and this is a celebration!"

"Rei" Ami said.

"Yeah?"

"Your boyfriend is a bigger dork than mine"

"I agree"

Keane entered the reception just in time to see James hold up a glass of champagne while filling up an old man's glass at the same time. There was a tension in the room that James was ignoring with ease. Everyone else was just sitting in their assigned seats talking in hushed tones as old classics filtered through the speakers. Looking across the room he met Minako's eyes. She was scared. Turning to the other girls she said something before standing and walking over to him.

"Are they okay?" she asked while ringing her hands.

"Yes" he responded.

"Is Usagi upset that we weren't able to take more pictures?"

"No, I think we're going to take them in a few moments"

"Oh, ok, that's good"

"Min"

"I think I'm going to get back to the girls"

"We need to talk"

"We have all the time in the world to…"

"Min we both know there is only a few more hours"

"What do you want me to say Keane?"

"Something"

"Something?"

"Yes, something to let me know that you at least feel…"

"Are you saying I'm not feeling anything?" Minako hissed.

"No, I'm saying that…"

"No" Minako cut him off, "Don't sit there and say some bullshit about this or that. I am feeling something General Kunzite and that is fucking fright"

"Ladies are not supposed to…"

"Gentlemen are not supposed to kiss ladies in front of congregations"

"Just say that you forgive me Min. That's all I want to hear"

"That's it?"

"For now"

"Fine, I forgive you"

"Good" Keane said, "I don't want to be in public trouble after we just publicly established our relationship"

"There hasn't been much of a relationship lately"

"Every couple has their problems"

"True, and to think we haven't even had sex yet"

"Oh we will" Keane responded, "We just have to wait until we can sneak out for a few minutes after the speeches"

Minako just looked at him shocked for a moment before smiling.

"I knew you were easy"

"Babe don't act like you're friggin' Mount Everest" Keane responded making Minako laugh.

"Can I please have everyone turn their attention to the doors" the DJ said making everyone turn slightly, "It is my honor to introduce the King of Earth and his wife the Princess of the Moon, King Endymion and Princess Serenity!"

Usagi and Mamoru entered with huge smiles on their faces causing everyone to cheer. The tension and fear that was there just a few minutes before vanished with just two smiles.

The reception continued without any major problems. There were minor ones of course. Like when Rei threw a shrimp at James when he stared at another girl for too long. Or when Ami got drunk and started grinding all over Zach making him almost fall over a couple of times.

The food was exquisite though and the speeches were beautiful. Minako and Keane did disappear for awhile but returned with secretive smiles on their faces. As the night continued and the hour became closer the Senshi and Generals became more into each other. The dances became closer. The kisses more urgent. The words fewer, but meaningful. And then it was over.


	21. Goodbyes and Another Meeting

Hey! Guess y'all didn't like the last chapter but its okay. I'm thinking that the last line made yall think that the story was over...yeah like I'd write this much and let it end at that. Well here is the next little tidbit and I hope yall like it more than the last chapter. Sorry it took so long but school is starting to pile up and yeah that along with soccer and a social life doesn't leave too much time for writing. So here is the next part and enjoy! I don't own Sailor Moon by the way :)

The ship roared sending her black hair flying behind her. She hadn't changed after the wedding. It didn't really matter to her that much. Turning away from the ship she looked at James. His blonde locks flying and his eyes piercing hers.

"You need to get on" he said.

"I don't…"

"Get on the ship Rei"

"Don't order me around"

"Well then don't be a baby and follow through with your decision" he shot back.

"Fine!" I yelled turning back to the ship.

"I love you Firefly!" he yelled.

"You better you ass wipe because I'm damn far gone on you!" I yelled over my shoulder before blowing him a kiss as the doors closed in front of me.

We never kissed goodbye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Makoto ignored the ship behind her as she held on to Nic. The idea was so less scary then the actual reality. She was going to leave. She was going to move on. She didn't have a kitchen.

"You better come visit me soon"

"I will"

"And don't forget the list of ingredients that I'm going to need refilled by then"

"I won't"

"Don't you smirk at me it's really important. I don't know how I'm going to survive without a kitchen for so long"

"Watch, I bet that's the last room still standing in the old Palace"

"You think?"

"Yeah, now get on the ship"

"Will everything be okay?" she asked holding his sleeve.

"Of course, it's destiny" Nic responded before turning her and pushing her up the ramp.

"Wait!" Makoto said turning and planting a huge kiss on Nic, "So you visit faster" she whispered.

"Go" he whispered back.

Makoto nodded before running up the ramp. Jupiter awaits.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Did you pack all the medical supplies" Zach asked.

"Yesh"

"The flashlight and batteries"

"Do you like my dress?"

"Yes, what about the gun"

"Silly silly Zachy-poo I don't need no gun. Look!"

"No Ami" Zach said pushing her arms back down, "What about the matches?"

"Who needs matches when you burn my fire?" Ami asked leaning forward with a silly smile on her face.

"Vibrator?"

"Ye-YOU BASTARD!" Ami screamed hitting him on the arm as Zach laughed as she wobbled her way towards the ship falling a couple of times.

"I knew I left you wanting more"

"Yeah, more vibrator because you can't do it right" Ami shot back.

"Ami…"

"Touch-e little penis man"

"Just kiss me and get on the ship" Zach said walking up to her.

"Bastard" she responded before kissing him quickly and stumbling up the ramp.

"Well, have a safe trip and…"

"I-I captain!" Ami said with a salute as the doors closed.

"Drunk ass" he muttered to himself walking back to the car.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Your going to be okay right?" Minako asked again making Keane roll his eyes.

"Yes Min we will be fine"

"Alright I was just making sure. I mean if you need me just…"

"I know Min"

"Good, I'm just really nervous"

"You've told me"

"Don't be an ass"

"Well stop being annoying"

"I can't wait to see if General Ace is…"

"Don't you dare finish that statement" Keane hissed.

"Jealous?"

"Possessive is a better term"

"Healthy"

"Very"

"Kiss me so I can go already" Minako wined going leaning from foot to foot.

Keane smiled and leaned down to give her a small peck. Minako frowned after he pulled away.

"That's it?"

"I didn't want to make it really dramatic"

"You're not going to see me for how many years and you leave me with a peck?!"

"I was trying to be a gentleman!"

"Well you suck!" Minako screamed before turning and storming up the ramp.

"Then why don't you school me on how to kiss someone proper!" Keane screamed back making Minako turn and smirk at him, "Oh crap"

Minako launched herself at Keane knocking him to the ground. Straddling his waist she put both hands into his hair as she kissed him. Minako smirked at the moan he let out followed by a growl as he flipped her over. It wasn't until her lungs began to burn that Minako pushed Keane away.

"I need to get on the ship" she whispered.

"You don't have to go right this second" Keane whispered back kissing her neck.

"Ka-Keane stop I need to go"

"Just give me a few more minutes"

"No" Minako said pushing him off, "I'll miss you" she said pecking him on the cheek before running up the ramp.

"Yeah just leave me in the dirt!" he screamed.

"Don't be such a baby!" she screamed back as the doors shut.

Walking away from the ship Keane got inside his car. Looking at the ship he checked his watch, a few more seconds. The engines of the ship began to start as dust surrounded the ship. Then with a flash of blue light the ship was gone.

"Back to work" Keane whispered to himself as he began to drive back to Tokyo.

They had all decided to meet back at the house where they would debrief before going to bed. It was important to look over the media for the day and decide the schedule for the next day. Endymion and Serenity of course wouldn't be at the meeting but it'd be okay. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long. Shit what if those stupid Outer Scouts show up. They can be such stuck up bitches sometimes.

1 Month Later

"Here's another article saying that leaving Earth to return to your home is suicidal" Nic said dropping the paper on Endymion's desk before sitting down for the meeting.

"My favorite article still was the one that came out a week after the wedding. What'd it say?" James asked rubbing his chin.

"It said that if you went to live on Mars then you'd turn small and green" Zach said making James laugh.

"North Korea and America are talking" Keane cut in while walking into the room and slamming the door behind him.

"About?" Serenity asked from where she lounged on the couch.

"Killing the real terrorists of the world" Keane responded.

"Are they planning an attack?" she asked.

"Good possibility"

"Should I pack my bags?" Zach asked standing up slightly.

"No, if they're talking there's nothing we can do. I say we wait and see what they do. We already have 30 of the Earth behind us and that was just in a month" Endymion spoke while playing with a pen on his desk.

"I still think that something needs to be done. This is the United States of America were talking about" Keane responded.

"Not to mention Canada" James added.

"Yeah, they'll throw some beavers at us" Nic muttered.

"Keane get on the phone with the Japanese intelligence. Tell them that we want people in the sky at all times" Endymion ordered.

"Have the people on high alert in case they decide to do anything brash" Serenity added.

"I was going to say that" Endymion said turning to where his wife was making her smirk.

"Brilliant minds think alike" she cooed before adding under her breath, "mines just a little bit faster"

"What was that?"

"Where are Luna and Artemis? I swear getting coffee takes forever these days" Serenity said making the Generals smirk at the couple.

"I'll put something together for the papers" Nic spoke up.

"Good" Endymion nodded.

"I'll get to researching North Korea and American missile capabilities" Zach added.

"What about China?" James asked.

"And China as well"

"I talked to the girls today" Serenity spoke up making the guys turn to her, "they said that their doing well but would be doing better if their lazy boyfriends would actually try to talk to them."

"How are their people doing?" Endymion asked.

"Good" Serenity responded, "There were a few people that had some side effects from the change in gravity and so on but all together good"

"I think we used to have some medicine for that. I'll see if I can redevelop something to help the next group" Zach spoke up.

"I'll just leave my communicator on Mamo-I mean Endy's desk" Serenity said with a smile getting up.

"And I'll just take that for now since I am the leader" Keane quickly added grabbing the small object from Serenity and putting it in his pocket.

"Someone's randy" James muttered.

"Someone's mad they didn't get it first" Keane responded.

"Meeting over" Endymion said getting up.


	22. The Sky is Falling Colonel Mustard

hey! well thanks for the awesome reviews! now im sorry to the canadian that i offended. i really didn't think it would be offending considering its a joke that alot of yall got (ill remember the usual canadian ammo for another story :)). i would love to say more but that'd only result in me making more people angry, i have a knack for it. so yeah heres the next chapter and i hope yall like it. thanks again for all of yalls support because ur reviews make me want to get chapters out faster for yall to read (seriously). i dont own sailor moon!

Another month had passed since the first meeting where an attack by the United States and North Korea. Smaller countries that decided to follow Endymion and Serenity have started to be attacked. Endymion and Serenity of course sent troops but that did little to appease their citizens.

"Another attack in Morocco" Zach said throwing a report down on Endymion's desk making everyone groan.

"That's the fifth one this month" Nic added.

"Sending more troops isn't going to help" Keane put in, "I think we need to close the borders"

"That would only make the people feel trapped" Serenity cut in.

"What other choice do we have?" Keane asked.

"We could always just attack them" James said nonchalantly.

"Our troops are no where near ready James and you know that" Keane hissed.

"Well then lets step up their training. We should teach them the elements and that way they have something other than stupid guns to fight with!" James yelled getting up.

"It isn't that simple" Zach said, "We'd have to open another part of their being and that could be really dangerous"

"It's a chance that should be taken to preserve Terra" James shot back.

"It could kill our full army" Zach said making James sit down with a small oh.

"What do the stars say Nic?" Endymion asked.

"Well" Nic started but paused looking for the right words, "They seem to think that you and Serenity need to be fully crown as the King and Queen of the Moon and Earth"

"But, we don't have full control. That would only make things worse" Serenity screeched almost falling out of her chair.

"Do you agree with them General Nephrite?" Endymion asked.

"Yes my King"

"What do the rest of my Generals think?"

"General Kunzite agrees"

"General Jadeite agrees"

"General Zoicite agrees"

"My wife?" Endymion asked looking at Serenity.

"If it is the solution I will not stand in the way" she whispered.

"When is the soonest this can be done?" Endymion asked.

"In three days" Nic answered, "It is the full moon"

"You have known about this for a long time haven't you Nic?" Zach asked causing Nic to shrug.

"It does take some time to prepare these types of things"

"Keane contact the Prime Minister. I want every country that is loyal to us to have a representative there, each of you are responsible for your own lands concerning this. Sere I need you to go tell Luna and Artemis about this so that they can represent the Lunar kingdom. We must keep this is quiet as possible understand?"

Endymion nodded at everyone else's consent before letting them leave. The next few days were going to be hectic with political chaos between these walls. He just hoped that their enemies didn't pick up on this. If they did he was not sure what those bastards would do. It doesn't pay to be the biggest deviant that society has ever seen. Damn the phone calls have already started.

Luna picked up her skirt and hurried down the hallway. Artemis and her had to make a quick trip to the Lunar Temples to get the sacred objects for the ceremony tonight. Damn Nicador for telling them so late. He could of at least hinted it to Artemis or herself, preferably herself because Artemis can be really scatter brained from being with Minako for so long, so that they would be properly prepared.

"Did you find it?" James asked walking towards them.

"Yes" Luna replied, "Though it would have been nice to have more of a warning. Do you have any idea how stressful this is? At least Terra still has Priests the Moon has nothing. They really need to let people go back to the Moon already"

"You know they can't let them just go without supervision. That is an anarchy easily in the making"

"Whatever. Where is Serenity?"

"Getting prepared for the ceremony in her room, tell her were leaving in thirty minutes"

"Okay"

James nodded to himself before turning on his heel and walking quickly towards the formal living room where the decided to meet. It seemed like the right decision considering the occasion. Jadeite would officially be his name again after today. He secretly hoped that someone would call him the Jade-master but he knew that no one was as cool as him to think up something like that. Entering the room James was almost shocked. Nic was laying on the couch sending energy between his hands changing it from tornado like winds to lightening without a care. Zach was near the fire sending shards of glass into it while Keane put up force fields around certain flames not allowing them to move. With a shrug James threw a ball of fire into the chimney making everyone jump and look at him.

"What? I wanted to join in the play with my powers fun" he said with a shrug.

"We need to be ready for anything James" Keane responded, "We are the Generals of Terra"

"The Four Kings and blah blah blah" James cut in rolling his eyes, "Really Keane lighten up. After today our destiny will be basically fulfilled. Be happy"

"Be diligent" Keane shot back.

"Way to have a stick up your ass" James muttered.

"Way to have some fucking pride!" Keane yelled getting up.

"Listen you ugly British Bull Dog do you really wanna rumble? Believe me I'm no soft…"

"Oh will the both of you just shut-up. Were all tense there's no need to bring it out on each other. Remember the whole united front thing?" Nic asked.

"The Spanish Poodle has a point" James said.

"I'm not a poodle."

"Your hair looks poodle-ish"

"Well at least my di—" Zach quickly cut Nic off seeing Artemis in the doorway.

"Hey Artemis!"

"Generals" Artemis said with a small bow, "we are ready to leave now"

"Finally!" James screamed walking out the door.

"You gag him and I'll hit him over the head with a wrench. No one will have to know" Nic whispered to Keane on the way out making him smirk.

"Alright Colonel Mustard but only if we do it in the library" Keane whispered back making Zach snort from behind them.

The ceremony was a usual Royal Crowning ceremony. Endymion and Serenity both went down on their knees in front of Luna, Artemis, and Elios out in a field outside of Tokyo. Vines shot up out of the ground to place a ring on Endymion's and Serenity's finger to wed them to Terra. Then they received the Terran Crowns of Royalty. Next Luna gave Serenity a pretty staff that she held up causing a light to shoot down from the moon. It encircled both Serenity and Endymion, really it was quite breathtaking. All the dignitaries from other countries were in awe. They never before got to see the royal couple naked for a split second. This of course caused the Terran crowns to change. Instead of all gold and green there was a strand of silver tied into the band.

It was all quite beautiful that is until the missiles started to fall around them. Kunzite, being the great General that he is, placed a force field around everyone. A few moments later the Prime Minister was running up to King Endymion and Queen Serenity.

"Th-there are nukes, big big nukes, heading towards us. North Korea and America have launched them and headquarters thinks there are more to come. I-I think I shat myself" he said shaking.

"We can handle this" Serenity said holding Endymion's hand.

"How?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Don't worry about that just get all these people away from here" Endymion answered.

"Ya-yes sir" the Prime Minister responded before turning and running towards everyone.

"General Kunzite let down the force field" Endymion ordered.

"But…"

"Don't question me General" Endymion yelled making Kunzite nod and dropped the force field.

Serenity quickly raised her hands up to the sky causing the missiles to ignite in midair. Seeing this Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite quickly followed her example. Kunzite ran over to Endymion.

"What is the plan?" he asked.

"I'm trying to track the nukes…"

"With your mind?"

"The Earth and I are fully united"

"Okay that's nice but the Earth can't stop nukes"

"Are you so sure?" Endymion asked raising his hand straight up causing a missile to halt in midair.

"Okay…"

"Gravity is a tricky thing my friend" Endymion said with a smirk before throwing the missile into another causing a huge explosion, "found one"

"I think I found the other" Serenity yelled.

"Bring it towards me"

"Alright"

"Are we about to have nukes explode over our heads?" Zach asked.

"Kind of" Serenity answered.

"Prime Minister says there're more on the way" Jadeite called over his shoulder before snapping his phone closed.

"We're destroying missiles in midair and you're on the cell?" Kunzite screamed at him.

"What? It was the Prime Minister"

"Holy Hera…" Kunzite muttered.

"Kunzite put up the biggest force field you can" Endymion ordered.

Kunzite nodded his head following the orders. Nephrite's eyes widened at seeing two huge bombs headed their way. Opening and closing his mouth no words could come out as instead of hitting the force field the two, what he believes are the nukes, went straight into each other causing a massive explosion above them knocking them to the ground.

"That was fucking awesome!" Zach screamed from his place on the ground as everyone groaned around him.

"That was only round one" Serenity muttered.

"That isn't good" Zach responded sobering up quickly, "The ramifications of so many nuclear bombs going off could quickly lead to a nuclear winter where most people would starve to death. Not to mention the radio active material that could cause cancer and so forth."

"I can already feel the Earth weakening" Endymion said.

"What can we do?" Nephrite asked.

"Endymion and I will take care of it. I can destroy the nukes with my scepter and then try healing the Earth as much as I can. Don't look at me like that Endy I'm stronger now than before and it shouldn't hurt me that bad" Serenity answered, "Found one!" she screamed pulling out the scepter Luna gave to her earlier and pointing it to the far East causing a huge explosion high in the air at least fifty miles away.

"I'll put the Earth to sleep" Endymion answered after a moment.

"Freeze the Earth?" Jadeite asked in shock.

"It is the only choice with all the damage this is going to cause. Nice shot honey" Endymion said making Serenity smile and blow on her scepter playfully.

"So we're all going to sleep for how long?" Kunzite asked.

"No, we're not all going to go to sleep" Serenity said sharing a small look with Nephrite, "You all will take a ship to the Moon. From there you will each take a ship to the planet of your choice and protect Terra from there until it awakens"

"You thought about this didn't you?" Endymion asked.

"A good ruler is always prepared" Serenity answered before turning and shooting her scepter in another direction causing another explosion.

"Go now" Endymion ordered, "I need to start the freeze"

The four Generals bowed to their royals before turning and running away. Behind them were two voices shouting out directions to one another followed by explosions. Jumping into the car Kunzite turned on the engine and turned to Zoicite.

"So where's the nearest ship?"

Zoicite quickly dug into his pocket and brought out a small computer. Typing some things in quickly he allowed a small smirk to appear on his face.

"East five miles from here, kind of convenient" he said turning to look at Nephrite.

"What? I don't have to tell you everything at the exact moment the stars revealed it to me" he defended himself, "Only the Queen so she could have Luna and Artemis prepare everything for us when we get up there"

"I want to talk to the stars" Jadeite whispered, "Was it me or did y'all hear the Prime Minister say he shat himself?"

"His face was priceless when Serenity said we could handle it" Zach continued laughing.

"I hope he gets to take a shower before the freeze because no one wants to wake-up in a thousand years with defrosting shit on them" Nic said, "Not that I know from personal experience" he finished causing everyone to laugh.

It is weird to know that the Earth is literally blowing up around them and they can be laughing in a car together. So what that their King and Queen are destroying bombs by themselves, the Generals are about to reunite with their own personal soon-to-be Queens.


	23. On Venus

Hey y'all! Thanks for all the reviews and putting me over 100 WOOO! hehe...So yeah this isn't as long as the last chapter but I came to another good stopping spot and didn't want to try dragging this out when I said I'd get another chapter out. Again I'm not promising anything for the next chapter on when it comes out but I'm really happy y'all are enjoying everything so far. Have a great day yall!!! I don't own Sailor Moon (for all those that are wondering).

"No, I haven't heard from Sere in awhile either" Ami said in her communicator.

"I'm starting to get worried" Makoto added her head disappearing off the screen for a second before returning, "Sorry another huge mosquito"

"Send me some of them and I'll make a repellent" Ami said.

"Thanks"

"We never should have left" Rei put in.

"Says the girl that was the first to decide to leave" Minako laughed.

"If I knew it would result in this I wouldn't of gone" Rei shot back.

"Yes, Fredrick?" Ami asked her face turning away from the screen, "Okay, I'll be right there. They got a telescope up and running. I'll go and see if there is anything different. Makoto don't forget about those mosquitos"

"Call us back as soon as your done" Minako put in.

"Yeah" Makoto and Rei chimed in.

"Mercury out" Ami said before her part of the screen went out.

"I better get going too" Minako said.

"I'm out as well" Rei added.

"Fine be that way. Leave me with the mosquitos" Makoto said with a scoff making the others laugh.

"Well oh great Princess Litanya, it isn't our fault that your planet is basically a jungle" Rei shot back with a smirk.

"Oh you shove it" Makoto said with a smile before her screen went out.

"Be safe" Minako said before closing her communicator and turning to leave her tent.

The girls and me have been talking once a week. Sometimes just for fifteen minutes and sometimes for hours. Everyone is doing well. Ami actually got a building up and running. Rei's people had farms as well as a working temple. Makoto's people built a village market and now are working on a small palace. She doesn't want them to but they insist. As for my people well they've been working on the palace from the beginning. They're also working on a temple. We've been living in small camps and I sent out a group to explore the planet for them selves. Everyday a new ship of people come back home. Shit its bright today.

"Princess the east wall is up" Patrick said walking up to me with a smile.

Patrick Reine is a man in his mid-thirties. He basically is a mix of every European nationality possible. Back on Terra he was involved with city improvements so it was only natural that he became my assistant here on Venus. Patrick was a big part of building the main city of Amorite.

"That is awesome. How is the rebuilding of Amorite going?"

"They've set up another farm on the west end. The market is also doing well with the established currency. Patrol shifts have been worked out as well. We also got word from the explorers. They said that there was a ship that landed about 100 kilometers east of here that established a colony there. I have the exact coordinates if you wish to visit"

"Yes, I will leave tomorrow"

"Okay, I will plan the proper security"

"Is that another ship?" Minako asked pointing towards the sky.

"It is a lot smaller than the others"

"Yeah"

"I will send a welcoming party"

"Very well" Minako said as she walked over the hill to look at the palace in front of her, "It looks just like it did before"

"Finding the old foundation helped a lot" Patrick said.

"We will need to start planning on holding elections" Minako said.

"Elections?"

"We need a Counsel to be established after the first wing of the Palace is finished"

"Before or after the coronation?"

"Before, the High Counselor along with the High Priestess crown the new Queen" Minako said, "You are dismissed"

"Thank you Princess"

"No, thank you for the updates Patrick" Minako said with a soft smile before walking towards the palace.

A soft buzzing went off in her pocket causing Minako to start. Picking up her communicator she saw the Mercury symbol going off. Opening the communicator Ami's panicked face came on the screen.

"Terra is frozen" she said, "I don't know how but it's frozen. What should we do?"

"I, I don't know" Minako responded.

"I didn't want to tell Makoto and Rei without telling you first. I mean now that Terra is frozen I guess you're the next in charge of the Alliance, right? We never discussed this."

"Ami calm down"

"I can't calm down one of my best friends, her husband, my mom, and my boyfriend are frozen on a planet millions of miles away from me! Don't you dare tell me to calm down Princess Mihlina!"

"Princess Amelia have some pride for your station!" Minako screamed causing Ami to close her mouth, "There isn't anything we can do except tell our people. The planet will defrost. We knew this day would come someday, true the future we thought would happen didn't, but still Crystal Tokyo must happen and this is the only way"

"I will call Makoto and Rei" Ami said.

"That would be wise"

"You're doing this with me"

"Ami its not like your telling them you stole their boyfriend"

"Min you stay on this communicator or I will so do something really bad to you" Ami hissed while looking down on the screen pressing some buttons.

"Fine"

"Mars" Rei said her image coming up on the screen looking away, "No! Do not put that there it goes over near the sacred….Yes! What's going on Ami?"

"Lets wait for Makoto" Ami responded.

"Is it that serious?" Rei asked.

"Oh, you just wait" Minako responded.

"Oh Ares she's pregnant isn't she? Ami are you having a little Zoicite? Oh my gosh, what if I get pregnant? I can not handle another Jed running around making my life hell!"

"Rei your pregnant?" Makoto asked her face coming up on the small screen.

"No!" Rei screamed, "But I think Ami is!"

"Oh this is hilarious" Minako murmmered with a hand over her mouth.

"No I am not pregnant!" Ami screamed.

"Oh thank goodness!" Rei sighed.

"Then what's going on?" Makoto asked.

"Terra is frozen over" Ami said causing the screen on Rei's section of the communicator to show a cloudy red sky.

"How?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, shit I probably broke this damn thing" Rei's voice said as a big hand came into view and covered the screen.

"I'm not really sure" Ami started but was interrupted by a soft tapping on the screen.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Rei screamed over the communicator.

"Holy Aphrodite Rei you didn't break it!" Minako screamed causing Rei's sheepish face to come on the screen.

"Sorry you guys. So what happened?" she asked.

"We don't know" Makoto said.

"Well that sucks"

"I think we should go back and…"

"No" Minako cut in, "Terra is frozen. There is nothing that we can do except wait. This could be good for us. Now we have plenty of time to establish our kingdoms before the new kingdom of Terra comes about"

"Pluto let us know that this was going to happen" Ami also put in.

"Yeah, but she says a lot of stuff and I typically just kind of zone it out" Makoto admitted making the girls laugh.

"Plus with the guys showing up, and we never saw that in the future, I basically thought that it changed. I mean we weren't even supposed to be here" Rei said.

"Well it happened" Ami said.

"So what should we tell our people?" Makoto asked.

"The truth I guess" Minako responded.

"So all we know is that its frozen over and everyone is asleep?" Rei asked.

"I'm assuming their asleep if the earth is frozen over" Ami responded.

"Alright, I'll go call a meeting. Thanks for the information" Makoto said.

"Yeah, thanks" Rei said.

With a small nod the two girls left the screen causing a breath to come out of Ami. Her face hung down as she took some deep breaths. Minako bit her lip before finally speaking.

"It's not your fault Ami and they took it well" Minako said.

"Yeah, I should go. Bye Min"

"Bye Ames"

Minako waited for Ami to close her communicator before taking a deep breath and looked around her. Life is way to fucking crazy. Oh shoot, Queens don't cuss.


	24. Oh, So There You Are

Sorry it took a little longer than planned. As everyone knows this is the time when teachers decide to wham their students with work (yes I said wham and you know you love it). So here is the last CHAPTER of the story. Yes, I said chapter there will be a little epilogue that I'm basically done with but may twirk a little bit if I feel the need. So here y'all go! (I dont own Sailor Moon)

Keane kicked his ship and cursed slightly holding his foot. Damn thing. Damn Zach. Of course when they chose their ships the great High General of Terra had to get the tiny one. So instead of sleeping he had spent the past….oh Hera just take it away! Stretching out his very, very cramped muscles he looked around.

"So this is Venus" he murmured before falling to his knees and throwing up.

"Yeah, that's the usual reaction" said a voice as a pair of feet stopped in front of him, "Here take this"

Keane quickly grabbed the small object from the man's hand and swallowed it. With a sigh he fell backwards onto his back and looked up into the smiling face of the blonde haired male.

"My name is Patrick welcome brother" he said holding his hand out to him.

"Keane"

"Well how many bags do you have Keane?"

"None"

"None?"

"Yeah, I left in kind of a hurry"

"And there really isn't much room in your ship either"

"Yeah"

"Well lets get you back to the city" Patrick said walking towards a small hill to their left "We have made many improvements in a short period of time"

"That's good"

"Yeah" Patrick said glancing at the stoic man.

Usually the pilgrims would want to know everything they could about what is going on in the city. They would ask about certain people and wish to know where they would be staying. This man seemed to be looking towards one thing and he wasn't exactly sure what.

"When we get to the city I wish to have a private meeting with Princess Mihlina" Keane said after a few moments of silence.

"There are few who…"

"Believe me I'm one of the few she will see" Keane cut in with a smirk causing Patrick to frown and walk ahead of him.

"We will see about that sir" Patrick hissed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No, that does not go there!" Rei screamed "How many times do I have to tell you that stone work goes over to the right!"

"Princess" a man whispered in her ear.

"Not now I am busy. TO THE RIGHT!"

"It is important. We found a man wandering in the desert…"

"Well then nourish him and then let him rest" Rei said.

"He asks to see you"

"I do not have time…"

"He has been begging and refusing food for the past hour"

"Am I supposed to pity him?"

"He wanted me to give you this" the man said showing her a small medal with the Terran symbol on it.

"That bastard always has to get himself in trouble" Rei said shaking her head before walking away.

Stopping at the door she turned to look at the stunned man behind her, she thinks his name is Fredrick. There were too many people for her to remember. Maybe she should start a list.

"Well are you going to lead me to him?" she asked.

"Yes, right away. This way" Fredrick, that will be his name now, said hurrying towards her.

Rei turned and looked around the room. It was really coming along. Only a few more things needed to be done.

"TO THE RIGHT!" she screamed causing someone to curse behind her as she closed the door.

"The doctors were worried about him. He seemed quite delusional"

"Oh believe me he is quite delusional" Rei cut in making the man raise an eyebrow at her frankness.

"Princess I think he may be seriously ill"

"Well he maybe ill but he has some things to explain" Rei said causing Fredrick to become quiet and lead her down the hallway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ami's eyes stared at his face. No, he couldn't be real. Zachary Thompson was supposed to be an icicle thousands of miles away. He wasn't supposed to be standing in front of her flexing his fingers as if itching to touch her skin but afraid of her reaction. Was she crying? Oh my gosh, I'm crying. Just the realization that her body let an emotion past its obvious shock made the wall break. Falling into his wanting arms Ami cried. Sure he would need to tell her what happened but that could be saved for another time. A time when they didn't have to feel like, maybe not death, but something just as strong barely missed tearing them apart for even longer than planned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nic did not expect this. Well he expected a scream, but not one of anger, and he expected her to fling herself at him, but not with fists flying. So here he was on the ground with Makoto on top of him screaming at the top of her lungs about something, he didn't really care, and hitting him. She wasn't punching anymore it was just a girly slap that he knew she did just for the enjoyment of her skin stinging his. The sound was harsher for some reason. He knew he had to wait for her to calm down. Her people stood around them, and if he even made an attempt of touching her Nic was pretty sure something sharp would impale him.

"So what happened?" Makoto whispered startling Nic, he hadn't even realized she stopped hitting him.

"The U.S. and North Korea decided to launch an air assault. It was right after the ceremony and so King Endymion and Queen Serenity had regained their full power. They simply started to blow up the bombs using their abilities to locate the bombs. When the nukes were launched King Endymion and Queen Serenity ordered us each to a planet so to protect Terra until it awakens again"

"So you just left them" Makoto asked her hands on her hips, "After all this, we need to prove ourselves so don't use your powers, you leave them?"

"We had no choice"

"Bullshit Nephrite"

"Makoto this was how it was supposed to happen. Terra needs to heal and we would be no use frozen"

"Whatever. I'm guessing you want a place to stay?"

"That would be nice"

"Jorge find him a place to stay. Nic we will talk later" Makoto said getting off of him and walking away.

"Well, you sure are welcome here" Jorge said with a light laugh offering Nic his hand.

"What can I say the girl loves me" Nic responded taking the peace offering with a rueful smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So how long do you think Terra will be frozen?" Ami asked.

"I don't know" Zach responded rubbing Ami's back.

"How many nukes were there?"

"I can't think…"

"What about your computer?"

"It tracked the bombs not the number of bombs"

"Dang it"

"Ami don't worry about it"

"I'll get a team of scientists to watch the developments"

"It really isn't…"

"That place was my home and I protected it with my life numerous times. Believe me Zoicite it is necessary" Ami responded making Zach nod before she turned and walked away from him.

"You can come with me to help pick the team" she called over her shoulder.

"Oh goody, are we going to get ice cream too? I was hoping for some rocky road"

"You're such a sarcastic…"

"Tisk tisk tisk, future Queens don't say such things to their guests"

"What do Queens say Zach? You have more experience in that background than I do"

"You little…" Zach trailed off before running after a giggling Ami.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"He had silver hair" was all Minako heard from a passing villager she couldn't name that made her look up from her papers.

Patrick hadn't returned yet and it was almost dinner. Really it didn't worry her she was just stating a fact. Tapping her pen Minako let her imagination wander. Silver hair, she could still remember the way those strands fell from her fingers. How when they, well you know, she glanced over and just loved the way their hair combined together. It was such a simple thing that made her smile. His eyes always haunted her. How sometimes he would block here out and then others he would stare at her with open admiration. Keane. She missed him.

"Princess" Patrick's voice cut in making Minako close her eyes and turn back down to her papers.

"Did you find the ship?" she asked.

"Yes, it only had one passenger that only wishes to speak with you"

"I will converse with this passenger of dinner" she responded.

"Very well I will let him know" Patrick said before turning and walking away.

Oh please Aphrodite let it be so. A silver haired man on his own ship, it just had to be him. Putting her papers away Minako quickly hurried away to her quarters. It would not be too bad to spend a little extra time getting ready to see him. Well the whole part about learning how Terra became frozen would suck but at least she would get to see him. At least he was okay, well hopefully.

Keane help Patrick's gaze as they stood outside of Minako's quarters. Apparently Minako decided last minute to have dinner with him alone in her quarters. Patrick made it clear that one he did not know why the Princess would waste time on him and two that if he placed a hand on the Princess there would be no mercy. Patrick cleared his throat before speaking.

"Princess I am here with you visitor" Patrick said.

"Let him in" her voice floated through the tent flap.

"I won't be far if you need me Princess" Patrick added.

"Thank you Patrick. Now send him in" Minako said a touch of irritation apparent in her voice.

Patrick grabbed the flap and moved it to the side to let Keane enter. Keane smirked at him before inclining his head towards Patrick and entering. Minako sat with her back to him a small table in front of her with a spread of food upon it. She did not turn at the sound of his footsteps making Keane smirk. She must have already figured it was him.

"You have quite a guard dog" Keane said as he walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"My people are loyal" Minako responded as goosebumps made their way up her arm in result of Keane's soft lips touching her cheek.

"I've missed you" he whispered.

"You have a story to tell" she responded.

"We were attacked. The Queen and King took care of it though and put Terra to sleep so that she can heal"

"So they are okay?"

"Yes"

"What about the Outers?"

"Last place I saw them was on the Moon. I think Pluto warned them"

"She would"

"Nic didn't warn us" Keane said grabbing a roll off the table.

"He's loyal to his stars and destiny" Minako said with a soft smile before taking a sip of her wine.

"You look good" he said.

"Thanks"

"Min, I'm serious. You got a little bit of a tan"

"So you're saying I can't become pale"

"Take the compliment"

"I like the way you squirm" she responded leaning in.

"Generals don't squirm"

"Boyfriends do when they say something stupid to their girlfriends they haven't seen in a very long time"

"I'm guessing there will be a meeting tomorrow" he said changing the subject quickly.

"Yes, I'm guessing you're here for awhile"

"Yes"

"Then drink some wine" Minako said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

James smiled dashingly at Rei. Well he thought he did, Rei will later say he looked like a drunk cat. James would like to point out that the analogy makes no sense. Well lets get back to the point. James smiled oh so dashingly at Rei and explained the story to her quite clearly. So clearly in fact that Rei had to call Ami for a translation. Zach of course had already explained the story so it all began to make sense. Really Rei sometimes wondered why she had to get the extremely stupid one.

"I luw-ve you Dwragonfly" James said holding Rei's hand effectively cooling her boiling temper in just one second.

"Just get some rest James…"

"No, no"

"Get some rest"

"Call me Jade" he said making Rei smile.

"Go to sleep Jade we'll talk when you feel better. Ami said that we have plenty of time"

"Good because I have a lot of time to makeup for" James, Jadeite, responded while closing his eyes.

Rei turned to look at the hovering doctors.

"If anything happens to him believe me when I say you will see the full fury of your home planet" she said.

"Yes Princess" they responded.


	25. Epilogue

hey! well here is that epilogue i was talking about. i had to post it up and i really hope y'all like it! i've really enjoyed writing this story and am so happy so many of y'all enjoyed it! well happy thanksgiving to all the people that celebrate it! i dont own sailor moon...just fyi :)

"Serenity calm down" Endymion said grabbing his wife's hand.

They have been awake for three months now. Serenity wasn't nervous when everyone became awake and they had to make their first address to the full world. Or the time that the Outers came back to Terra before returning to patrol the outer rims of the galaxy and of course Pluto guarding the Gates of Time. Today was different though. Today their best friends were visiting them.

"But it has been so long Endy. I mean I look fat"

"No you look pregnant"

"Is this dress okay?" she asked

"Yes"

"With the shoes?"

"I can't see the shoes"

"Now?"

"They're perfect" Endymion responded.

A knock sounded at their door making Serenity shake her head at Endymion. Endymion rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. Serenity ran forward and threw herself against the door.

"No, don't answer that" she hissed in a whisper.

"Why?"

"Because that means they're here and we have to go see them"

"Don't we want to go see our dearest, closest, and oldest friends?" he asked causing her to think for a moment as he grabbed her hand off the door knob.

"Just promise me that nothing has changed" Serenity said playing with their entwined hands.

"It didn't change before it won't change now" he whispered.

"Okay, okay open it" she said moving away from the door.

"Are we ready to go?" Luna asked with a small smile.

"Yes" Serenity said pulling Endymion out of the room and down the hallway.

"Now she is" Endymion muttered as Serenity led both Luna and him down the hallway to meet their friends.

They stopped at the door and let Luna go ahead of them. Serenity quickly fixed her dress before turning to her husband to inspect him.

"They didn't use the lent brush again" she whispered picking things off his jacket.

"Calm down"

"The King and Queen of Terra and Moon Kingdoms" Luna said prompting Serenity and Endymion to walk from behind their curtain and in front of their friends.

Serenity squeezed Endymion's arm as she smiled at her friends and then up at him. They all looked so ethereal it made her want to curtsy to them. Of course no one curtsied or bowed, I think Luna warned them that she wouldn't stand for such protocol between friends. Endymion smiled at their line of friends.

First in line stood Minako (with a protruding belly) and Keane (without a protruding belly) standing together holding hands with a little boy standing beside them that looked around four years old with his father's hair and mother's eyes. The little boy made a move to walk forward holding flowers but Keane quickly put his hand on his shoulder shaking his head. The little boy looked up at his dad obviously questioning him.

"Princess Mihlina, General Kunzite, and Prince Caleb" Luna said making Keane tap his son forward who quickly walked forward and gave Queen Serenity the flowers.

"Flowers from the Gardens of Amorite" he said with a small bow.

Smiling down at him Serenity accepted the flowers.

"Thank you" she said.

"Princess Reiana and General Jadeite" Luna said causing Serenity to turn her attention to Rei and James.

They hadn't changed. Though no stomach was showing Sere noticed the protective hand James had on her stomach and the small glow Rei put off. Next Luna announced Ami, Zach, and the little Princess Eliana who only looked to be a year old with a small mop of light blue hair.

"Princess Litanya, General Nephrite, Princess Faisa, and Prince Branton" Luna said.

Serenity could not take her eyes of the young two year old twins that stared up at her. What caught her attention were their eyes. Both had eyes of two different colors but what was interesting is that when they stand beside each other their green eyes were right beside each other. It was as if they shared a link that no being or magic would be able to break.

"We welcome you" Serenity said.

"Welcome home Generals" Endymion said, "There is much to discuss. Let us go to my office"

"Yes, you men go to the office and the rest of us will go to the gardens" Serenity said gleefully leading the girls and their children out the door to the gardens.

"This way" Endymion said leading the men towards his office.

Keane admired the décor of the Crystal Palace. He knew that it would be beautiful. After thousands of years of waiting it had to be. Turning into Endymion's office Keane took his usual seat right in front of Endymion's desk.

"So is there anything I need to know?" Endy asked sitting down.

The four men looked at each other, each daring the other to say whatever needed to be said first. This reminded him of the first time they discussed the men courting the Senshi.

"I will come out and say it to you my King" Keane started receiving a small nod of approval from Endymion, "Princess Mihlina and I wish to get married, but according to law we can not do so without your blessing. This of course would mean that I could not actively protect you because I would have other duties"

"Is this what each of you wish to ask me?" Endymion asked with no emotion meeting the eyes of each of his Generals and receiving a nod, "I knew this would come and I can not hold you back from your personal destinies"

"If you need us Mamoru just call" Zach said.

"I will" he responded, "Now let us celebrate over some brandy"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Of course you have my blessings!" Serenity screamed getting up and running to each girl around the small table.

The children were a little ways away playing with Luna's seven year old daughter under Luna's watchful eye. After Serenity settled down she then began to grill each girl separately about their ceremonies. Minako and Rei's of course would be later after their children were born. Ami wished to get married first always wanting a small wedding. This caused the girls to laugh knowing that a small wedding for the future Queen would never happen (their coronations of course coming after they got married something the girls did not agree with but it is tradition).

"I just can not wait to finally be fully married" Rei said.

"Fully?" Serenity asked.

"Well the way I look at it spiritually…"

"And physically" Ami added, "I had to add in the little fact"

"Yeah, spiritually and _very_ physically Jade and I are already married. All we are missing is the full acceptance by law" she responded.

"I know what you mean. Caleb don't you dare" Minako scolded grabbing the boiled egg out of his hand that he was about to throw at Faisa.

"But Mommy it is just a game" Caleb said pouting.

"Well play a different game and apologize to Princess Faisa" Minako said motioning towards the smirking Princess.

"Fai you better be gracious" Makoto called over her shoulder.

"Of course I will be Mommy" Fai's voice called back dripping with honey.

"I hope so. Remember Aunt Rei can read minds" Makoto said smirking at Rei who simply nodded her head towards Fai.

This caused Fai to gasp and run away as Caleb ran behind her.

"Wait! I have to apologize!" he screamed.

"I love your children" Serenity said.

"Just wait until you have to see them on a daily basis" Minako said with a smirk.

"Are they going to leave at 10 like we did?" Ami asked watching Eli stumble after a butterfly with the help of Luna's daughter.

"I was thinking about waiting until my daughter's tenth birthday"

"Do you think it will be a girl?" Makoto asked.

"Of course it is a girl" Rei said.

"Yeah, neither Rei nor I have girls and the Inner Senshi need to be around the same age as the Princess of the Moon. It's tradition" Minako said.

"My bad" Makoto said leaning back with a small smile.

"Yes, Makoto I think it's a girl" Serenity said, "She is going to be beautiful"

The girls all smiled at each other. Taking up their lemonades they toasted to each other. It was such a beautiful day. They agreed on that. Life was great and there were many more beautiful days to come. They all drank to that.


	26. Just To Wrap It Upkinda

Hey! Well I'm sorry this isn't another chapter. I have this thing where I don't like to draw out stories when they don't need to be. But I did want to say thank you for all the reviews. I'm not planning on have a sequel to Redemption because I'm too lazy to develop and create that many characters right now (18 hours this semester). So to answer a few more questions:

1. No, James doesn't get his dog right now. I think it would be kind of hard to adapt a dog to that environment while trying to adapt your self along with everything else. But kutos for catching that because honestly I forgot about that little line I threw in there.

2. The whole Outers thing. Honestly I don't feel like I know their personalities enough so I could play with them (and I figured I had enough characters to play around with so there was no need to make it even more complicated aka I'm lazy). To me within this context I see the Outers just continuing to do their own thing. What you have to remember is that it is up the Princess to accept her role as Princess and to awaken her people. If she decides that she doesn't want to awaken her people then her people will never know that they aren't fully Terran. I mostly see people migrating to those planets on their own because Earth is so crowded and starting over there. This wouldn't be for the best considering that the Outers aren't really known for their Princess roles (Pluto does live in a time gate) but oh well.

So, I think that's it. I may start another story soon from a short story I wrote a long time ago. Just to let y'all know that's how "I Thought We Agreed" and "Redemption" were started. For ITWA it was just the first few paragraphs without any names because for awhile I just liked to write using "he" and "she". I thought it was nice because it allowed the reader to put whoever they wanted into the roles. Redemption was just an idea that I thought of awhile back and I thought that the two story lines worked really well together.

So, here is another short story that I'm thinking about turning into a full blown idea. There aren't any character names so feel free to tell me which characters you thought of while reading the story and what you think.

She could hear her heals echoing down the hallway. The dress she wore swished silently with her as she let her fingers glide softly against the wall. A song softly played in the distance as well as in her head. The time would come soon for her to face them and she was not yet sure if she was up to such a task. Holding back her fear she let her hand drop to her side.

Turning the corner she saw the doormen staring ahead ready to do their simple and deliberate task. With a click of their heals they turned towards the doors opening them widely and bowing their powdered wigged heads as they stood beside the now open oak doors. Hundreds of heads turned towards her as she walked down one step at a time. She could see no face to her liking and the rock in her stomach became heavier.

"May I have this dance?" a purple and black masked man asked.

"Of course" she whispered as he took her hand.

He took her to the center of the room. The band began to play and he bowed so she curtsied. They were at a respectable distance and showed the same amount of talent. More couples slowly began to join them. Different colored dresses and faces flashed by her eyes. The music stopped and so did they. Her heart was fluttering from the exercise.

"Thank you for the dance milady"

"It was a pleasure"

She then looked for a good place against the wall. Her duty was done and now she could keep beat with her fingers against the wall as she watched the blossoms of love bloom before her eyes. A man holding a tray of wine walked by and she took a glass, the red liquid would ease her aching throat.

"I did not know it was proper for such beautiful ladies to stand alone."

The wine was ready to come back up from the warm comfort of her stomach. Slowly dropping her hand after she made sure no liquid escaped her mouth she turned to the confident man.

"I am not alone"

"It was only meant to be a compliment milady there is no need for defense." His eyes twinkled behind a face of green and white.

"Well thank you for the compliment, but it was misplaced good sir. Now if you would please excuse me I would-"

"I could not bear to excuse such an angel" he cut in.

She could not help it she laughed at him.

"Do not be fooled by the wings good sir, even demons have wings"

"But they do not have the aura of goodness and halo you do"

"I do not remember putting on a halo sir"

"Would you wish me to make you one?"

"No, I believe that I can survive without one"

"It would make you even lovelier though"

"I thought I was beautiful"

He paused and looked at her calculating his next words.

"You are heavenly. Simple and content with everything that could make any man fall-"

"I do not see any men falling"

"They are too afraid"

She laughed again.

"Oh are they?"

"Terrified, can you not smell it?"

"I do not believe I can"

"Well it is in their eyes can you not see it?"

"No, I can not"

"Well as we dance watch their veiled eyes"

"We are going to dance?"

"Yes, I need to relax. You talk too much."

With that he took her hand and brought her to the edge of the floor. They joined the dance without any formalities. He whispered with her encouraging words and when the music stopped he moved her around the unmoving couples. It was going to be four more songs before he brought her back to her sanctuary.

"Are you relaxed now good sir?"

"Of course Angel, but now I am thirsty"

With those words he walked away. She smiled softly and watched him walk away before leaning back against the wall. Once again she kept beat to the music with her fingers. She told herself it did not matter if he returned, but kept her eyes alert for him anyway.

"Your wine Angel" he said putting a glass of white wine in front of her.

Smiling she accepted it.

"Thank you good sir"

"Let us go out to the gardens. Mars is stunning tonight."

"What of Venus?"

"It is not yet her time."

Smiling at him she let him lead her outside. Once outside he led her to a corner where eyes could not pry and let his arm go around her shoulders to keep her warm. His other arm extended up towards the heavens to show her the foreign planet. The red star stood out and burned her to the core.

"Let us toast" he said

"To what are we to toast?"

Smiling he moved to stand before her his eyes twinkling.

"To Angels, good sirs, and Mars"

Laughing she raised her glass to his.

"To Angels, good sirs, and Mars"

With that they both downed their flutes of white wine. He looked down at her while she looked back up at Mars. The planet began to blur as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I-" he put a finger to her lips.

"Sleep well Angel"


End file.
